Crimson Moon
by Diablo's Heir
Summary: They are mercenaries. Paid to kill, hands stained with unwashed blood, unable to escape the hell they were born in. But sometimes, sharing the pain could be better than suffering the agony alone. SasuHina ADOPTED STORY RATED M for Mature
1. Chapter 1

**Crimson Moon**

**0 1 B L O O D S T A I N E D H A N D S**

**A/N: **They are mercenaries. Paid to kill, hands stained with unwashed blood, unable to escape the hell they were born in. But sometimes, sharing the pain could be better than suffering the agony alone. SasuHina

This story is not an original by me. LianFex has given me permission to adopt her story. I will post the first few chapters with as little modification as possible to her original storyline.

Disclaimer thingy: I do not own Naruto (obviously) nor am i the original author of this stories first three chapters.

* * *

Heavy footsteps against the traditional wooden floor resonated in the unusually silent manor. Labored breathes came in second as a heavy built, short man in a hakama stumbled over an empty dark room.

He let out a scream when he saw the walls painted with dark red substance and sobbed at the sight of the mutilated body of his wife and daughter.

A shadow watched, blending in her surroundings. Her empty, emotionless, eyes watched how he sobbed and cried, clutching the decapitated bloody head of her wife.

Her right gloved hand held a sleek white dagger as her keen eyes sucked on the sight like a sponge. Satisfied enough, she stepped away from the shadows and let her presence be known.

The man stopped, although trembling, and turned to face her. His face contorted into fury, anguish and pain and for a moment, she could understand what he's feeling.

At the back of her mind, she felt terribly disgusted at herself and what she had done, but a mission is a mission. Petty emotions would only get in the way so she schooled her features into a blank stare.

His anguish is so tangible that she could cut through it. And she wanted to kill him as soon as possible, not because of the mission but rather because she wanted his agony to end.

She knew that if she is on his shoes, she would kill herself if she won't die soon after seeing the brutally murdered bodies of her family.

"Kill me now, you merciless demon!"

Merciless? She? Didn't he understand that she's killing him now due to mercy?

"May you burn at the pits of hell!"

Hell? She's been there already and still is. There's no escape and she didn't mind burning in another one…as long as she'll escape this one she's currently in.

She regarded him with empty eyes then raised her dagger. And to her contentment, the man didn't show any sign of fear, only bravery and anger.

"Gome." She muttered in a monotonous voice, her eyes softening a bit.

His face turned into confusion for a half second before it was stained with red. A silver arc glittered in the darkness and his body was cut into half. Like what their client wanted, she hung his parts just at the window for all the people to see in the morning.

After a moment's thought, she took her victim's hand and placed it just atop his wife's, whose hand was placed underneath her daughter's. At least, there remained some of their dignity.

A figure jumped from the ceiling to the floor behind her. She didn't have to turn around to know who it was. Casually, said figure extracted a white handkerchief from the folds of his coat and wiped the blood from her hair and her face. She didn't say anything nor did she open her eyes.

"You're always this messy."

"I hate being like this, Sasuke." He focused on cleaning the blood from her gloved hands next.

"I know. That's why I clean it for you."

The sunrise peeked behind the tall buildings, painting the whole city orange and red. Their hues are everywhere, welcoming the new day.

Red, orange, pink, yellow shades here and there, it looked like a painting in real life. It looked so vibrant that she wanted time to stop and stay here forever.

But of course, that's not possible.

Beside her, Sasuke held her hand, looking at the same scene like what she's doing now. Both are waiting for the sun to rise for quite some time now. They are dressed in their 'normal' black casual attires as they sat atop one of the highest buildings in Konoha city.

Tired, they are, not physically but mentally. They always was, especially Hinata, after every mission. And they made it a habit to rest in this place.

"Ne, Sasuke…do you feel guilty when you kill?"

He didn't turn to look at her. "…sometimes." Her gaze never left the rising sun.

"…Me too."

The two assassins stood in a peaceful silence as the world around them begun to stir.

* * *

A/N: Its summer so I'm going to start all over. This will be my main focus with the possible Sequel to Our Forbidden Love. Two of my other Stories are being adopted by Echo Uchiha, Quest for Restoration and Pride of a Warrior. Review and I'll update quicker


	2. Chapter 2

**Crimson Moon**

**0 2 E M P T Y**

**A/N: **2nd chapter Thanks to everyone who read and alerted

_I ached._

_Why can't I breathe? Why can't I hold out my hand up high anymore? Where did the light go to? Why am I surrounded with darkness? Why am I alone? Where's everybody? Okaa-san? Nii-san? Where are you?_

_It hurts._

_Okaa-san…where are you? I'm afraid. Empty. I cannot see. I cannot breathe. I could hear my labored breath. I could feel the coldness in this void. I could feel the growing darkness eating away my being. Gradually, I could feel the building emptiness inside me. I could feel it. I could feel it under my skin._

_I'm afraid, okaa-san._

_Empty. Void. Darkness. I could see it behind these closed lids. I don't want it at all! No, please! I want to step into the light! I want to be back to where I belong! I want to be back with you okaa-san! I want to…_

_I shuddered._

_Impossible. Slowly but surely, I could not feel anything at all. Numb. The word echoed. NUMB. My whole body was numb. From my head to my toes, I could not move at all. Why? Am I still alive? Did the coldness eat me away? Am I still here? Why can't I move at all?_

_Imprisoned, I am. I could not feel anything at all. I'm afraid, a growing apprehension crawling in my chest. Please! I don't want to be like this! Give me back my real me…not this lifeless, empty doll you summoned me in. I want to be back!_

_Okaa-san, be here with me…_

_I cried, an odd feeling of happiness that I actually shed tears crawling in my subconscious. I could feel the wet trails dripping in my cheeks. At least I could feel it. At least I could feel my tears falling, despite the coldness. At least I could feel the burning fear inside me. Depressed and yet happy. Like a bitter sweet feeling._

_And then, for the first time living in this cold void, a warm hand lay atop my hand._

_Then I smiled._

Cold hands gripped her white dagger tight as memories of the past came rushing back, flooding her senses. Her lips formed a thin line, desperate to shake it off.

Her eyes glared at her own reflection at the dagger's blade. From where he was seating, Sasuke turned to look at her and instantly knew what she was thinking based on her expression.

Sometimes, the past came at random intervals. Hinata's pale eyes were hollow as she continued to look at her reflection.

"It's already late, Hinata. Go and sleep." He said, his eyes never leaving her face. She turned to his direction and gave him a weary small smile. She shook her head stubbornly.

"Iie…I have to polish my daggers. It's getting rusty."

"You've been polishing the same dagger for almost thirty minutes now."

She gave him a look and, realizing that she could not give a good comeback, sighed.

"Fine. You too."

"I can't," He raised a pink slip of paper in the air. "Mission. Two hours from now." She paused in mid-step and turned to him.

"Oh, that Karl guy?"

"Yeah."

"Aa…you'll be finish in about fifteen minutes, I guess."

"Hinata…" His voice changed tone. She smiled sheepishly and waved her hand away.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm sleeping. Good luck. G'night." He nodded and she walked away, heading to her own chambers.

These are the kind of small conversations she had with him that would make her forget about her burdens. That's why she's glad that she is with him.

She didn't know how he did it, but their strange exchange of words would sometimes take her mind away from the troubling thoughts she have ever since she was young.

She turned around the corner, her eyes silently regarding the barren metal walls. Their hideout looked like a warehouse, to be blunt. There is nothing in the place that could be close to what they called 'homey'.

Everything screamed 'HIDEOUT'. There are little windows as possible and they are mostly small and always covered with heavy worn dark curtains. The only furniture in said place are the things they only needed: chairs, tables, beds, sink. And they are uncomfortable to boot.

But she didn't mind.

She reached her bedroom and dropped herself on her so-called bed with a thin leather mattress. Said bedroom is small with a small circular window just beside the bed.

An end table, a chair nearby and a desk with her necessary things are the only furniture that occupied the small space. She turned to look at the moonless dark sky.

_Moonless; just like the night a few years back._ She tried to shake it off but the memories flooded her senses. In her small room, she could almost smell the metallic scent in the air, taste the copper-like flavor on her tongue and could almost hear her own childish screams.

A single tear fell.

Why can't she just forget that night? Why is she plagued with endless nightmares that would leave her breathless and afraid in her wake? Afraid, she was.

She always had been afraid when she was young. She had always been afraid of the dark, afraid of being alone, afraid of living a life she did not want and afraid of being away from others. But right now, she is no longer afraid.

Because she's living the hell she had always been afraid of.

A wise man once told her that "To conquer your fears, you must face them." In her current lifestyle, she had faced them and won. But that doesn't mean she's never afraid.

In fact, after she conquered said fears, she gained another fear; a single fear and yet the greatest and the most impossible dread to conquer.

She's afraid of her own self.

Her own reflection reminds her of the monster she had become. Those eyes, once lively and filled with happiness, remained empty, void of life. She'll smile, she'll laugh and yet she wondered if ever it reached her eyes.

When she's with Sasuke, their small conversations would make her forget of her own misery but she wondered if ever it reached her eyes how glad she is that Sasuke is with her.

Sometimes, she's afraid to look at her own hands, knowing how stained they were. She could feel how heavy they were, drenched with blood that could never be washed. Looking at her own hands, she could imagine the countless times she killed.

There were nights when she would wake up in the middle of the night and wash her hands until they bleed. Her half-deranged mind would always imagine them filled with blood.

Her body automatically following what her subconscious mind would order. And it was during these nights when Sasuke would come inside with her and stopped her own delusions.

How he managed to do so, she could not fathom. She knew her crazed, bloodshot eyes would never leave her blood-stained hands. She knew her hands would never stop washing until her hallucinations would wear off.

But whenever Sasuke would kneel beside her, cover her hands with his own and gently steer her away from the bathroom, the moment she laid eyes on her hands, they were clean.

He is her medicine.

He never talked unless he was addressed to. Sometimes, he'll talk whenever necessary. But to her, his mere presence is enough to calm her nerves. She knew he got his own nightmares and it pained her to know that she is not there to help him out.

She didn't know what they were but there were rare moments when he would go inside her chambers in the middle of the night without a word and lay beside her. These were the times when she knew she had helped him, although she didn't know how.

Both of them were complete opposites and yet they were both similar.

Opposites, they were, said their own boss. Where Sasuke had the strength and power, Hinata had the speed and agility. Sometimes, their clients would always think that the reason why she does the job fast and clean is because she wanted it done with.

They were both right and wrong. Sasuke and she know that to die fast and painlessly would be a merciful act. That's why she always tried to hone her speed.

Careful clients would always choose Hinata since they wanted the job done efficiently, fast and clean. Also, Hinata makes a good undercover assassination with her gentle, innocent face and lady-like movements. No one would believe that such girl is capable of hanging a head on a stick and parading it for the whole world to see.

However, clients who wanted a brutal, morbid and slow kind of killing choose Sasuke since Hinata would refuse such kind of assassinations. Sasuke does not want to do so as well but for the sake of Hinata, he'll do it.

Between them, neither knows who the worse of the two is. Hinata, who kills more than him, or Sasuke, who executes a brutal and slow killing? Neither knew or wanted to know.

Both have their own nightmares and fears. Both have a past they could not forget. They never wanted to be like this. When their hands were stained and their hearts torn, their freedom and will were tied down. They were stripped down of what normal human beings had.

Privilege, freedom, choice and life, both were deprived of such things. 'Hope', she even does not want to acknowledge the word. To them, hope is nothing but a silly word.

Once, when they were with friends that had left them since long, they had hoped. "Ne, after this, what do you want to become?" A friend had asked and Hinata had been giddy (or hopeful) enough to answer.

"Doctor, I want to become a doctor." They had been young since then, not quite understanding that there were no 'after this'. They later realized the distressing truth when their friends left them one by one.

She woke up from her stupor when her trained ears heard the door open. Unconsciously reaching for her dagger underneath her pillow, she let out a relieved sigh when the dark figure of Sasuke appeared along with the familiar scent of apple that came along with his presence.

"I thought you were already asleep." He said in his usual monotone voice. She moved to give him space to sit on her bed. He sat, not looking at her but at the dark sky. She followed suit.

"Can't sleep, there's no moon." He nodded, understanding what it means. Their gazes roamed around the endless dark clouds on the sky as silence settled between them. Silence had always been comfortable when they are around.

In silence, they find solace. In silence, they find understanding. Silence had always been the most favorable option, considering the fact that they need no words to explain their feelings.

To Hinata, her situation and pressures would sometimes drive her into madness and delusions. Sometimes, she could hardly keep up with reality and her mind would take her far back into the night where it all began.

And then she would live the same nightmare over and over again, feeling the clammy cold hand gripping her heart, clenching it hard until she could hardly breathe. She would relive the same visions of death before her eyes and she would suffer the same agony.

But Sasuke would always bring her back. His mere presence is enough and she would rather die than be left alone without him.

To Sasuke, his nightmares and fears would sometimes affect his own mind and actions. When Hinata had her own illusions, he was haunted with the ghosts of his past. The visions of his parents blaming him continued to haunt his being.

Their voices whisper on his ears, telling him to join them. How many times he tried to take his life, he could barely count. But just the thought of leaving Hinata made him nauseous and sick. He could hardly handle the thought of being away from her and he knew that she needed him, just how much he needed her. When he is with her, breathing in her scent and her relishing her presence, all of those whispers and visions were drowned by her. Because when he is her, he actually felt alive.

To them, being in the presence of each other to kept them alive, with their sanity and lives intact. Because between them is one extraordinary bond. Not just one bond though, both shared multitudes of bonds.

Bonds of survival, bonds of contentment, bonds of blood, bonds of sorrow…Bonds, strong as they were, had always been their ties to each other.

To Hinata, Sasuke is her link to sanity.

To Sasuke, Hinata is his link life.

But each link runs deeper, exposing links and bonds that are even invisible to both of them. Maybe bonds of love would be one of them, and yet these remained unseen by them both.

They never searched deeper, anyway. To them, this pure bond they shared would always remain chaste. Their minds might be corrupted, their hearts may be torn, their souls might be sold and their hands might be tainted but this bond would always remain clean. And they would make sure of it.

"I should go now."

She turned towards his direction and gave him a small smile. He nodded and stood up, his eyes mesmerized at her own snow white orbs. He walked towards the door, without saying a word, before he halted as a thought ran in his head.

"I'll bring you some senzai when I'll arrive."

She smiled. "Thank you, Sasuke."

He closed the door behind him but did not leave just yet. Little did she know that behind that closed door, a small smile only meant for her crept on his face. And little does he know that her words before he left held so much meaning than what he thought.

A/N: LianFex did the first three chapters. I'm making slight alterations to them. Review, it'll keep me updating


	3. Chapter 3

**Crimson Moon**

**0 3 V I S I O N S**

A/N: Last Chapter before I start doing my own writing for the story

_They are always with me._

_Fragments of the past, ghosts of my memories and pictures of times, I could always see them. When I open my eyes, hues of reds and blacks lay before my eyes. Even underneath these closed lids, I could see them. I could feel their presences. I could hear their voices. _

_They are everywhere._

_Wherever I go, they accompany me. In the shadows, in the light, even in my isolation, they remained by my side. I tried to get rid of them, even tried to run away, and yet I know this would prove futile. Those ghosts, those visions and those voices, they are inside of me._

_They are me._

_I tried talking to those voices although I know it would question my sanity. They would say the same things. They would always tell me to join them, be with them. My mind would work on its own, ordering my own body to cut. End my life, they say. During those times when they whisper their desires, my mind and body would be theirs. I could just watch along, watching my life fluid pouring from the wound on my flesh_

_They order me to cut, see._

_I never wanted to be like this. Sometimes, I cut not because they order me to but because I desire to. I cut not because I wanted to be with them but rather to stop these nightmares. Either way, they always win. Always had been, always will be._

_There are times when I could actually feel my mother's cold embrace, tightening every second, depriving me of air I badly needed. I always knew they were mere illusions of mine, just like the cold dark eyes of my father and the red glimmer in my older brother's orbs. Sometimes, I would unconsciously stop breathing and would only realize it until I'm choking. I don't know why but it would happen when I'm too caught up with my world and past. Involuntary action, I might say._

_When I look in front of the mirror, those lifeless dark eyes would stare back at me. I often wondered what happened to the young naïve boy who always looks up to his brother. Where did he go? Is he still within me? Those questions, those thoughts, ran in my mind most of the time…but would get shoved behind my mind. For reasons I don't know, they scare me._

_Visions and illusions. They are all the ghost of my past. In this dark abyss I drown myself into, I could hear my own muffled cries and pleas. In those cold eyes, I see my real self. I could see what I had become and how empty I had been. In this eternal night, I never knew daylight._

_Until that one fateful day when a light shone through._

He walked down the empty streets. It's past midnight already, and there are little or no people outside this time. Underneath his black leather coat, he didn't mind that his shirt and pants are stained with blood, despite the fact that he kept washing it over and over again. For one thing, it is not his own. But he didn't mind. He got pretty used to it, although he never liked how it's turning out.

One of the streetlights flickered one and off, casting shadows here and there. For a second, he thought that he saw his deceased father just behind the posts. But just like before, he knew it's a mere illusion. He continued walking silently.

He held a lit cigarette between his fingers, trying to drown away the metallic scent and copper like taste that lingered in his subconscious. When did these hallucinations start again? He sure as hell knew that he never took cocaine and any drugs. Boss would make sure of that.

Maybe it was the day he woke up after that certain event? When he opened his eyes and found himself in an unfamiliar room? Or how about the night after that? He is not sure but he did know that it is just a few nights after the event.

The event. Oh dear, his mind is certainly not going back to that topic. He did not want to nor did he desire to relish the past any longer. However, they kept coming back. And he can't do anything about it. So he endured them all, despite the visions, the whispers, the guilty conscience and the never ending cycle of death.

He turned around a familiar corner, where a few shops remained open despite how late the time is. A few streetlights are still working while some were busted out, making this part of town gloomier and dangerous than the rest.

He stopped just right in front of a certain rundown shop and went in. A familiar old man stood behind the desk, his round eyeglasses covering his eyes and with a kind smile on his face.

"Good evening, Ryou-san." Sasuke said in his signature monotone voice.

"No, no, Ichigo-kun," The old man said, clearly not informed what Sasuke's real name was. "It's early in the morning. Too early, I might say, hmm? Well, what do you need, boy?"

"A box of senzai, please. The same brand."

"For the little wife? Of course! Your overtime work must be angering her by now, hmm? No need to wait, boy. I'll get it for you."

It was strange that such old man could be capable of being cheery and active at two in the morning. But that is least of Sasuke's problem now. It took around two minutes before he was handed a white cellophane bag containing the box of senzai Sasuke assumed to be Hinata's favorite brand.

Sasuke walked away after giving the old man a polite bow. He walked to the opposite direction of the way he was supposed to go. It was already in his routine that he'll walk a few more minutes around before going back to their hideout. However, his paranoid senses caught on the swift rushing of the trees nearby, as opposed to its gentle swaying with the wind.

He continued walking, looking as if he didn't hear any of it. Nevertheless, his overly sensitive hearing heightened, trying to detect any unfamiliar and suspicious sounds in the background.

In the life that he had led till now, it had come to his (and her) knowledge that subtle change in the atmosphere, heavy tension in the air, shadows and such are signs that a certain mercenary must not ignore. Oblivious ones were killed because of these while some, although noticed and tried to locate where the enemies lie, died because of their lack in skills.

Feel. Locate. Anticipate. Then go for the kill. That had always been the rule. But there had been some exemptions.

For example, while trying to locate your foes, said enemy launched an attack before you could know where they are. In this situation, better know how many assailants are there, if you got enough bullets, throwing knives and such and know if you are in the position to fight.

Assess the situation first (and make it fast) then make your move. But if for any reason, you could not fight (too many enemies, not enough bullets or injured), try to plan a quick escape. But if this one last plan failed, try to find then eliminate the leader of the troupe then try to kill as many as you can. However, it would have been obvious that there is a ridiculously high possibility that you would annihilated in this last attempt, so be prepared to die.

These are mere examples of scenarios out of thousands that would might and might not happen in the battle field. Sasuke had been more than ready for more bizarre scenes. A shiny blade peeked from his long sleeves as he stopped in a field where no normal citizens would pass by and was set to his advantage. It took two seconds before a clash of metals was heard.

There are two masked assailants (he was blocking the two with his daggers). From what he could discerned, these three are awfully fast (based on their lean figures) and might have been professional killers. And they seem like they want it done with, fast. With a grunt, he kicked the one to his left, only to be avoided, shoved the other away and distanced himself.

The moment he landed on his feet, the two charged almost simultaneously. This put him to a lot of disadvantage, since he had to block and attack to people at the same time.

Quickly, he placed one of the daggers between his teeth, jumped and threw down shurikens at them. As soon as he threw the last batch, while they were quite busy avoiding them, he went just behind the one closest to him. Said attacker took a moment to realize that Sasuke was behind him before he got his neck slit.

Sasuke is fast, and he didn't have to deny it. However, he didn't realize that the other guy threw a throwing knife at him before he felt the numbing pain in his thigh. He let out a low growl of frustration before he turned around and threw his own batch of throwing knives. The first three missed but the fourth hit him on the head, killing him on the spot.

"Shit." He hissed, noticing the growing red stain on his pants.

He knew that his attackers are fast and skilled, but he got this strange thought that there is something else. As if something was planned. Who would even thought of hiring professional killers to kill them mercenaries? An opposing team? An enemy of their leader?

He rolled his pants carefully until the injured skin was exposed. He let out another low groan followed by a few strings of profanity at what he saw. How could he be so careless?

Not only was the wound deep and long but the sides are already turning bluish purple, a clear indication that poison was used. He took his belt rapidly and tightened it just above the wound so that the poison won't spread. It will take long before this is fully healed, he thought with a frown.

He took the bag of discarded senzai and hurried to their hideout.

The moment he entered their hideout, he felt the world close around him.

The bag of senzai fell to the floor.

The living room was in chaos. The sofa was torn and placed upside down, a slice in the middle where the cushion was coming out. The small television set was broken, glasses were shattered and lying everywhere. The lamps are broken and the whole house was dark save for the single ray of light that passed through a small partially opened window. Everything's a mess and he could hardly breathe.

He wished this is one of his sick delusions. He wished this is everything but reality. Hell, everything just as long as this is an illusion and that-god-where is Hinata?

He hurried through the silent dark halls, his breath getting faster and faster every minute. Cold sweat broke in his flesh and he could hardly feel the pain in his thigh anymore. He felt numb. He staggered and he reached out to the wall blindly to regain his balance. Then he saw it. He smelled it. He _felt_ it.

Blood.

Fresh blood. That metallic copper-like scent. That slimy feeling. The remainder of death. He could feel it. He could even feel it pass his flesh through his bones. His own blood ran cold at the sight of the life liquid in his hands, knowing fully well who owned it. Cold clammy hands clenched his heart in its angry grip. He could feel it. He could _sense _it.

Death.

He ran, staggered, fell and ran all over again. His eyes went wide, his pupils constricted. He is slowly losing his grip on his sanity, slowly falling into the depths of senselessness. He could feel himself slipping as he tried to hold on. No, not now. Please, not now! She needs me!

He ran in the halls, feeling them growing longer and longer each passing minute. He opened doors, revealing darkened rooms. She's not there. His heart raced and he's afraid he's losing this inner battle of his while trying to find her. Please…not now…

More blood.

A trail of her blood. The cold hand gripped his heart harder he was afraid he would cry out in pain. He ran faster, his face getting paler every second. He didn't even mind his neglected wound nor did he even realized that he is getting weaker with each passing moment.

Then she saw her.

Wounded. Bloody. Lying on her stomach while clutching the rag underneath her, as if in pain. He stopped. As if time had stopped. Please…let her be alive. Please, oh Kami-sama, please… He ran to her, his eyes widened in panic. Slowly and carefully, he turned her to face him.

"Hinata…" His voice quivered ever so slightly.

Although his face remained its passive look, his eyes betrayed him. He assessed her, almost automatically. She's still bleeding and if she's not brought to the nearest doctor quickly, she might die. Ignoring the pain in his thigh, he carried her. His careful worried eyes gazed at her face before she opened her eyes, a little dazed because of the pain.

"S-sasuke…"

"Shh, please. Don't talk anymore…"He muttered, silently begging for her to keep silent and just keep alive. A slight movement in her head meant 'no' and she continued. "I-information…i-important…"

He nodded slightly as he opened a hidden metal door. He walked down the dark staircase that will lead them to a secret basement. She struggled to keep conscious as the pain became more evident in her eyes. "Five…a-assassins…b-better t-than us…injured t-three…" She trailed off before she closed her eyes.

"Stay alive, Hinata." _Please._ There was the silent plea in his words as he ushered her inside their car with tinted windows. He moved to sit in the driver's seat before he caught on the last words she said.

"T-they got…b-boss…" she whispered before losing consciousness


	4. Chapter 4

**Crimson Moon**

**0 4 M E M O R I E S**

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. To show my appreciation I'm going to try to make this chapter longer than the previous one and give you guys a faster update.

* * *

Sasuke drove the car faster down the desolate highway. He looked over at Hinata whose skin had gotten paler. Her breathing was near non-existent and she was still losing blood. Sasuke knew he had to get her medical attention and fast but he also knew he couldn't take her to the hospital.

_There's only one person who I can go to, I just hope he'll help me again _ Sasuke thought as he turned off the highway towards the suburbs. After a few more minutes of driving Sasuke pulled into the driveway of a medium-sized house; getting out the car he rushed around the side of the car and got Hinata carefully picking her up bridal style and running to the front door.

He rang the doorbell three times knocked twice then rang the doorbell twice again. If the person he was looking for was there they would know it was him. "Come on, come on." He muttered. A few more seconds past and the door opened up revealing a man with spiky silver hair and an eye patch covering his left eye.

There was a scar running from the top of his left eye to the bottom of it but only parts of it could be seen because of the patch. "Sasuke, do you have any earthly idea what time it is?" the man asked the raven haired male. Sasuke growled and glared at the man. "Kakashi, this is an emergency. My fri- my partner needs medical attention" Sasuke stated lifting Hinata a bit higher for effect.

Kakashi narrowed his eye at Sasuke blocking the way into the house. "Why should I help you? What does it matter to me if she dies? As I recall you cut out my eye you for her, bested me in a sparring match, and told me that you never wanted to deal with a weakling like me again." Kakashi replied.

Sasuke looked down at his feet "Yes, I did and yet every time I've come back to you for help or to learn more you've never turned me away. I got you a new eye and apologized." Sasuke whispered. Kakashi smiled softly and moved to let Sasuke past. He closed the door behind him making sure to lock it and activate his security system. "You know where to take her, I'll get Tsunade and Shizune to come look at you both." Kakashi stated before walking down the hall and up the staircase.

Sasuke walked into the living placing Hinata carefully on the couch he walked over to the bookshelf and pulled a few books out before placing them in different spots. There was a click and the bookshelf lowered into the floor to reveal a secret passage. Sasuke picked up Hinata again and carried her down the passageway. "Hold on Hinata, everything will be ok." Sasuke whispered to the unconscious female.

* * *

Sasuke walked into one of the rooms and placed Hinata on the table undressing her slowly and placing the bloody clothes into the bin against the wall. He covered her body with a white medical cloth that was quickly stained red with her blood. A few minutes after he finished two women walked into the room. One was tall with blond hair.

She had a tattoo of a diamond on her forehead and a black collar around her neck. She was dressed in usual doctor attire complete with stethoscope and name tag. The second female was shorter with dark brown hair. She was dressed in a pink pajamas shirt and blue pajamas pants with fluffy slippers. She looked more tired than her counterpart.

"Sasuke" she said simply

"Tsunade" he replied

The two stared at each other for some time before the one named Tsunade walked over to Hinata. Pulling back the sheet she glanced down at the dying young girl. "I don't know if I'll be able to save her. She has multiple lacerations and judging from the way the skin is curled at the open ends of the cuts I would guess that she was cut with blades laced in a corrosive poison. Her left leg is fractured and her right wrist is completely shattered. If she does recover then she'll probably only be able to use her hand at 67.8% of its full potential. Sasuke caught on to every word Tsunade spoke. "Please, do everything you can for her. Please, save her." He whispered.

Tsunade looked at Sasuke and kissed him gently on the forehead. "I intend to. Now go with Shizune and let her fix you up." She instructed with a reassuring smile as she went over to one of the cabinets to get the tools she would need. Sasuke got up and followed Shizune out the room further down the passage to another room. "Up on the table Uchiha-sama" she told him. Sasuke got up and took off his shirt and pants leaving only his boxers on.

Shizune first inspect the wound on his leg where the knife had entered, cleaning the cut and applying disinfectants. "You've been poisoned" she stated looking at the veins in his leg where the poison had spread. She took the swab she had used before cleaning the cut and inspected it under a microscope.

Sasuke lay on the table knowing that moving would circulate the poison faster through his system. Shizune quickly ran the necessary test and within fifteen minutes was back to Sasuke with the antidote. She injected him with the anti-venom and began sewing his leg.

Sasuke was silent through the whole ordeal. He had gotten some minor scrapes and bruises and the leg wound was now taken care of. All he could think of was Hinata and how she was doing. "Hey Shizune" Sasuke stated looking up at the ceiling. "Hm?" the auburn-haired medic replied focusing on her work. "Give it to me straight, can Tsunade really save Hinata?" he asked.

Shizune stopped and sighed looking straight into Sasuke's eyes. "To be honest I don't know. I've seen Tsunade-sama pull off some tough miracles but your friend-" "Partner" Sasuke interrupted "Your partner has some very serious wounds Tsunade sama didn't mention to you." Shizune finished. Sasuke's eyes opened wide. "What do you mean?" he asked sitting up.

Shizune sighed. "Well from what I could tell Hinata is suffering from some internal bleeding and it looks like the assailants may have tried to rape her." She informed Sasuke. The raven haired male paled at the information then looked down. "I swear I'm going to find out who's responsible for this and personally cut his fucking head off." He stated darkly. Shizune shook her head and went back to her work. "I'm sure that you will Uchiha-sama but first you have to recover"

Sasuke growled and sighed lying back down. Shizune finished the stitches on his leg and gave him some morphine for the pain. "Get some rest Uchiha-sama." She whispered getting Sasuke a blanket. She pressed a button on the wall which opened and let out a bed. Sasuke got into the bed and covered himself up. In a few seconds Sasuke was fast asleep. Shizune left the room turning off the light as she went.

* * *

_Sasuke stood on the roof. He was dressed in black. The cool night air felt good on his face. Looking at his wrist watch he saw that was exactly eight thirty-one on the dot.__**'**__**Time to get to work' **__he thought to himself as he took off across the roof. He got to the edge and jumped landing on the opposite side with ease, never missing a stride in his sprint towards his destination. He had run this path each night for the past three days. The mission was simple: Get in. Kill the mayor's son and daughter. Get out._

_If only it was that simple…_

_Sasuke landed on the roof of the Mayor's house looking around to see if he had been detected. Sensing that it was safe to proceed he opened the skylight and dropped silently into the attic. Sasuke tip-toed over to the door. He had greased the hinges earlier to prevent them from squeaking and now opened the door with ease. Taking care not to let the stairs creek Sasuke made his way down from the attic to the third floor. He opened the door leading from the attic staircase to the hallway looking both ways before creeping out._

_He slipped silently using the shadows to his advantage. This was his first solo mission and he knew he had to accomplish it to prove himself to Kakashi. Sasuke made it to the first room, the son. He slipped in quietly walking up to the slumbering young boy. In one quick slash the boy's head was severed from his body. There was no time to yell, no time to scream. He died peacefully with the same expression of blissful sleep on his face. Next came the daughter_

_Making his way quickly and quietly down out the room and further down the hall Sasuke froze when he heard noises coming from the room. Placing his ear against the door he could barely make out the sound of a female crying. He opened the door and what he saw put all his training, everything he had learned about hiding your emotions out his mind._

_The mayor was in the bed with his daughter. She was bleeding from her mouth and nose. Her pajamas pants were ripped and her panties and been ripped off as well. The mayor was grunting as he forced himself on the poor girl. Sasuke felt tears spring unbridled to his eyes as he drew his sword. He walked over to the bed and raised the blade. The girl notice him and her fearful eyes grew wider with more fear _

"_Tou-san" she whispered the mayor smacked her to shut her up. She cried out and Sasuke swung the sword with as much force as he could muster. The mayor's head came rolling off the bed onto the floor. A fountain of blood spewed forth drenching Sasuke and the girl. Her pale white orbs started at the stump that was her father's neck. Sasuke sheathed his sword and went over to the girl._

_She cowered in fear of him. Sasuke extended his hand. "Come with me, I'll be here for you. I'm Sasuke" He stated. His hand was shaking and he was still crying. The girl saw his tears and reached out her hand to his. "I-I-I'm H-hi-hi-Hinata" she whispered meekly grabbing onto his hand._

Sasuke woke up in a cold sweat. Looking ahead he saw his father. "You're such a disgrace to the Uchiha name. You could never amount to what Itachi has done." Sasuke closed his eyes tightly grabbing the sides of his head shaking left to right roughly. "No no no no NO!" GET OUT OF MY HEEEEEEEAAAAAAD!" he yelled throwing a pillow at his "father". The pillow hit the floor with a soft thud and Sasuke saw that figure standing wasn't his father.

It was Kakashi. The silver-haired man raised an eyebrow at Sasuke. "Bad dreams?" he asked. Sasuke grunted and crossed his arms across his chest and stayed silent. "Want to talk about it?" Kakashi offered sitting down in one of the nearby chairs. "No" Sasuke replied bluntly. Kakashi sighed.

"Hinata is still being operated on. From what I could tell Tsunade and Shizune have their hands full." Kakashi informed Sasuke, who looked down at the blanket covering the lower half of his body. "Sasuke, how are you feeling?" Kakashi asked with a more serious concerned tone.

After Kakashi had picked up Sasuke off the streets from a street fight he had become Sasuke's unofficial guardian. Kakashi knowledge of Sasuke and his moods was second only to Hinata. He knew that whatever Sasuke was going through now, that he need to let some of it out. Sasuke sighed. "I'm fine, it was just the memory of when I first met Hinata all those years ago and then some memories of my family…" Sasuke trailed off. Kakashi nodded understandingly.

"Sasuke, you did the right thing saving Hinata, even though I told you never to let your emotions get the better of you. The bond you and she share is because you saved her. You would willingly give your life for her just as she would do for you and even if neither of you will ever say it you are both friends." Kakashi told the raven. Sasuke just sat silently in the bed going over his memories of his and Hinata's training. The assassinations they had done and what little about their pasts they had revealed to one another.

"Your family will always be your family Sasuke no matter how hard you try to bury your past you have to live with it. I know that isn't easy considering the circumstances but I promised you when you found out I was an assassin that I would train you to help you fulfill your goal." Kakashi continued. Sasuke looked up at the man in front of him. From the mask that covered the bottom of his face to his eye patch. Everything about him screamed "Danger" but Sasuke had grown up around danger after losing his family.

"Get some rest, you'll need your strength if you want to train effectively" Kakashi said lazily as he walked out the room. "Hey Kakashi." Sasuke stated. The older man stopped "Yea?" he replied. "You know imam beat you again right?" Sasuke said with a smirk. Kakashi smirked back. "I taught you everything **you** know Sasuke, but not everything that **I **know**" **Kakashi replied with a small chuckle. There was a moment of silence between the two before Kakashi left.

Kakashi walked down the passageway towards the room where Hinata was being operated on. Standing outside the door was a man older than Kakashi with long white hair. "Jiraiya, what's the news?" Kakashi asked the man. Jiraiya walked up to Kakashi pulling out a black notebook. "They're a new group. Their leader is unknown as of now but from what little Intel I could get I found that they call themselves Sound Angels. Silence is their specialty. They've learned all the inner and outer workings of the human ear and have adapted all their techniques to be unheard." Jiraiya reported reading over his notes.

Kakashi grabbed his chin as he went over this new information. "Hm, do you think it could have been **him**?" Kakashi voiced the question they had both been thinking. Jiraiya sighed but had a serious look on his face. "Well considering who the targets were I wouldn't put it past him and sending others to do his dirty work fits his M.O but something doesn't feel right about it. Still we shouldn't rule him out." Jiraiya replied.

The two men walked down the passage back to the living room closing the passage behind them. They each went to individual couches and sat in silence, each man stuck in deep thoughts of his own. Jiraiya was first to break the silence. "Sasuke and Hinata, they were your first and only pupils am I right?" he asked.

Kakashi nodded silently. "Yep, after the tragedy that befell Sasuke, I picked him up off the street. I saw potential in the kid but it wasn't till he went snooping around and found out I was an assassin that I decided to train him." Kakashi explained. "On Sasuke's first solo mission he picked up Hinata and brought her back with him. When I tried to kill her he intervened and I lost my eye. I knew that he wouldn't give up and let me kill her and I didn't feel like losing my pupil or any more body parts. I decided to teach them both. Sasuke was always a quick learner and Hinata never wanting to be a burden trained as hard as possible. I put those two through the works and for each challenge I gave them they both passed. They depended on each other for strength and I saw that as weakness so I often pitted them against one another. They grew closer with each challenge and in the end they became a challenge even for me." Kakashi smiled at the memory of training the two ravens.

Jiraiya nodded. "I hear Tsunade has taken on another pupil." Kakashi stated non-chalantly. Jiraiya nodded again "Yep and so have I" he replied. Kakashi opened his eye wide in surprise "Really? I thought after Minato you said you wouldn't take on anymore pupils." Kakashi stated more than asked. Jiraiya smiled sadly "Yea but the thing is, its Minato's kid and I'm the kid's legal guardian." Jiraiya informed the silver-haired man across from him. Kakashi nodded understandingly "I see."

There were a few moments of silence between the two before Jiraiya got up to leave. Kakashi and Jiraiya said their farewells to one another before Jiraiya got on his black Nagasaki Ninja and rode off into the night. Kakashi closed the door and locked it reactivating his system security. He made sure that all the locks and deadbolts were in place before checking that each room's weapons were secure and easy to get to if he had to. After the inspection he went to his room and lay in his bed.

_An assassin is death_

_An assassin is emotionless_

_An assassin feels no pain_

_An assassin feels no regret_

_An assassin feels no sorrow_

_An assassin feels no love_

_An assassin trusts no one_

_An assassin lives only for the kill_

_An assassin lives only for himself_

_An assassin lives for the money_

_An assassin is always alone_

_Hn, if that's an assassin then what am I?

* * *

_

A/N: Well that's my chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I'm going to try to update at least once a week or once every two weeks. Anyways Review and I'll keep writing


	5. Chapter 5

**Crimson Moon**

**0 5 R E C O V E R Y**

A/N: I'm back and I'm ready to rock. I'll be starting at one story update a week but more if I can.

It had been a few days since Sasuke had retreated to Kakashi's home. His recovery was mostly complete and he had started training with his former Sensei. Hinata was still in the red and required constant attention. Tsunade told him that she was recovering but not as fast as they had hoped and told Sasuke he should be prepared for the worse. Outwardly Sasuke kept a calm, cool, and collective stance but inside his mind turmoil raged. He was worried about his partner, his friend and the thought of her dying weighed heavily on his mind. He punched the practice dummy knocking its head off.

"A little bit extreme don't you think" Kakashi's voice said from behind him. Sasuke turned to see the masked assassin walking towards him with two bo-staffs. He threw one to Sasuke who caught it and twirled it deftly getting into his preferred stance. Kakashi also got into stance holding part of the staff behind him. Sasuke moved first striking out quickly. Kakashi barely turned blocking the attacking and countered with a kick to Sasuke's chest. Sasuke slid back a bit and swung the staff out in an arc.

Kakashi again barely turned blocking the blow which sent small shockwaves through the two weapons. "What stance is that" Sasuke asked as he continually tried to break through Kakashi's guard. Kakashi smiled behind his mask. "This stance is one I created personally. It's the perfect defense, able to block any and all strikes no matter the angle." He explained. As he continually blocked Sasuke's strikes. Sasuke grunted and through the staff away getting into his battle stance.

Kakashi through his staff away as well and got into his stance holding one hand high up and one hand in front. "This is an ancient style called Jyuken. I based my defensive stance on its foundations." He told Sasuke as the raven-haired male rushed him. Kakashi deflected the attack and counted hitting some of the pressure points in Sasuke's arm. Sasuke immediately felt his arm go limp as blood circulation was cut off. He smiled in admiration of the technique. "Seems like a very useful technique for an assassin" he commented as Kakashi hit the points again releasing Sasuke's arm.

Sasuke felt the blood flow start up again as he flexed his fingers. "I'm guessing you showed me that demonstration as a little tease to what I'll learn?" he questioned. Kakashi simple smiled and got back into his Jyuken stance. Sasuke mimicked the stance and smirked. Such was the understanding between master and student.

_Recovery Room_

Hinata woke with start gasping in air. Her eyes frantically roved her strange new surroundings for danger; her natural self-preservation instinct dominating her rational thinking. Her first thought was hospital due to the equipment she was hooked up, but she knew Sasuke would never bring her there knowing there would be a million questions. She relaxed knowing instinctively that Sasuke had brought her someplace safe and for the time being she was in good hands.

Tsunade opened the door to the recovery stopping short when she saw that her patient was awake and sitting in the bed as though she was expecting someone. "Hello Hinata, I'm Tsunade your doctor." Tsunade greeted. Hinata nodded in recognition daring not to speak without Sasuke around. "You're recovery, I'm afraid is not going as fast as I'd hoped" Tsunade began giving Hinata a diagnostic of her body's condition. "Your left leg was fractured in three places and your right wrist was completely shattered." She told Hinata pointing the casts that encased each area.

"Your body is still going through detoxification from the poisons they used to keep your wounds open and the ones they injected into you." Tsunade continued. Hinata knew her body pretty well as was already able to determine as much had happened but stayed silent as the female doctor spoke. "And lastly, as I'm sure you're already aware, you've been raped." Tsunade said pointedly. Hinata's emotionless face saddened and she spoke for the first time since Tsunade had walked in. "I made sure that he suffered" she said darkly.

Tsunade nodded and continued reviewing Hinata's clipboard. "The good news is you aren't pregnant. The bad news is that your body was damaged so badly that you might either be unable to conceive or have carrying problems in the future." Tsunade concluded. Hinata shrugged. It wasn't as if she had planned on children. "I'm an assassin. Parenthood doesn't suit my kind" she replied monotonously. Tsunade had a slight frown and walked over to Hinata. "You and Sasuke are too young to think the way you do." She said gently before fixing Hinata's sheets and pillow.

Tsunade checked the machines once more before heading towards the door. "Wait" Hinata called out to the doctor. Tsunade turned towards the raven-haired girl. "Hm?" she replied. "Can I, can I see Sasuke?" she asked blushing lightly. Tsunade smiled softly "I'm sorry Hinata but I think it would be best if you got some more rest. I'll tell him that you've finally woken though. You've been asleep for four days strait. It'll put his heart and mind at ease knowing you're ok." Tsunade assured Hinata as she walked out. Hinata sighed softly and laid back down closing her eyes. "Sasuke" she whispered her best friends named as she drifted off to sleep.

A/N: sorry for the short chapter but im getting used to writing again so please bear with me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Crimson Moon**

**0 6 B A C K T O B A S I C S**

A/N: I'm still getting back into regular updates so forgive me my chapter shortness.

* * *

Sasuke and Kakashi continued their training throughout the week. Tsunade had told Sasuke about Hinata which actually caused the raven to show a glimmer of a smile. He had gone to visit her twice and made sure to reassure here that she would be ok. Sasuke had mastered Kakashi's new style and was practicing against the dummies that surrounded him. He would strike out at two and switch targets never missing a beat the flow of the Jyuken.

Kakashi looked on with pride as Sasuke continued refining his movements. He felt a vibration in his pocket and took out his cell phone. The ID read "RESTRICTED". Kakashi's eyes narrowed as he answered the phone, making sure to be out of earshot of Sasuke.

_Who is this? –Kakashi_

_Well well, it seems you don't have everyone pegged Kakashi – Mysterious caller_

Kakashi gritted his teeth and bit his tongue to stop himself from bursting out.

_How did you get this number? – Kakashi_

_Simple, I looked you up. – Caller_

_If you looked me up then you know who I am and you know I'm not someone to be toyed with. – Kakashi_

The caller laughed. Their voice was obviously masked due to the deep baritone and robotic nature of it.

_Well, I cut strait to the chase. We may have failed to kill your students once but mark my words they will die as will you and everyone else in that house of yours. – Caller_

Kakashi's eyes widened as the line went dead. He held the phone to his ear a while longer before cursing and slamming it onto the ground. Making his way back to the training area he saw Sasuke was still at work. "Sasuke" he called out to his protégé. The Uchiha male turned to look at his masked sensei.

"What is it Kakashi?" he asked with an annoyed tone. Kakashi looked at the boy with a serious face. "We've been compromised it's time to go back to basics" he announced. Sasuke merely nodded before rushing into the house. Kakashi made his way upstairs to his room and clicking a hidden panel on the wall revealed his secret stash.

Inside the stash were guns, photos, fake IDs, and different amount of currencies for different countries. Kakashi immediately began packing the money and IDs into a duffel bag knowing that they wouldn't be coming back. There was a knock at his door and Kakashi immediately brought out a hidden knife. "Who is it?" he asked.

Shizune walked into the room carrying a bag. "It's just me Kakashi" she replied. Kakashi nodded in acknowledgement. "So I guess Sasuke has gotten you up to speed on things?" he asked her. Shizune nodded and walked closer. "Yes he said-" she was cut off as a bullet lodged itself into her skull. Kakashi dove to the ground rolling out the room.

"We're under fire from snipers" he yelled pulling out a pistol. He heard footsteps coming from the hidden passage and was relieved when Sasuke and Tsunade came out. "Snipers, they got Shizune." He told them motioning with his fingers for them to get into position. Sasuke immediately went to the entertainment center and pressed the lock the released the weapons cache.

He selected two katana some throwing knives and two AK74s along with a bandolier to hold ammunition. Tsunade opted for a less confrontational approach putting on a bullet-proof vest and some light combat gear over her doctor's uniform. For defense she took a bowie knife and two pistols with silencers. Kakashi made his way slowly down the stairs being careful to avoid any potential spots he could be shot from.

He made it to the cache and began to suit up as well. The trio heard the incoming of the explosive before they felt its affects. The wall was blown open knocking them to the ground. In an instant Sasuke was up and finding cover. Tsunade was down longer but was covered by Kakashi who carried a M16 with a shotgun attached to it.

Suddenly shots rang out behind them. "Sasuke move move move!" Kakashi yelled. The raven opened fire on the room behind them before diving into it. The whole from the explosion was a distraction while the enemy tried to flank them. Tsunade stayed back to cover the hole while Sasuke and Kakashi cleared the area. Shots rang out repeatedly as bullets flew through the air.

Sasuke knew they were gravely outnumbered and dove backwards into the kitchen. There was the sound of glass breaking as shots rained in from the kitchen windows. Sasuke cursed mentally to himself finding cover behind the island in the kitchen.

Kakashi was fairing a bit better. He had captured one other their assailants and was now using him as a human shield. His back was to the wall as enemies kept pouring in from the window and door leading outside. "Kakashi they're coming in through the hole!" Tsunade's voice screamed over the chaos. Kakashi looked left to right throwing his human shield away he dove towards where Tsunade was helping her cover the hole.

"We are in deep shit Kakashi." Tsunade told him as she reloaded. "They've got us pinned down here." Kakashi was silent as he shot down another enemy. "Hinata. Where is she?" he asked his companion. Tsunade looked at him with a playful grin. "She's safe, Sasuke and I made sure of that." She replied.

**Secret Passage**

A small group of assassins made their way through the tunnels. Having burrowed underground they made haste to find their target. The Intel given to them was that she was still hospitalized and as such they were to use stealth when killing her so as not to give away their positions.

Each member carried with him a silenced pistol and a knife. The leader reached the door first and signaled for his subordinates to gather round. Counting down on his fingers from three the leader kicked opens the door. **KA-BOOM**

There was a reverberating shockwave sent through the ground as the explosives went off. Inside the room Hinata smiled as she was safely behind the barrier erected by Tsunade and Sasuke. It was a crude makeshift bunker on the bed and ground.

There were sandbags and piles of bullet-proof and blast-proof vests protecting Hinata as well as a MG42 light machinegun on a tripod. Hinata aimed down the sights of the gun. Her face was emotionless as she mowed the survivors down.

**Upstairs**

Sasuke crawled out the kitchen towards the hallway where the stairs were. He was hit in the leg making walking impossible. Climbing up the staircase he shot rounds of bullets out the windows hopping to hit one of the snipers. He made it to the top and using the wall as support managed to stand as he made his way to the attic stairs.

Kakashi and Tsunade were both out of ammunition and had opted to melee guerrilla tactics within the house. The house itself was massive and with them knowing the layout of it made it easier to pick off their would-be assassins. Kakashi motioned for Tsunade to hide as a patrol came down the hallway.

He took out his knife, steadying it before leaping out. The assassins had close-quarter melee weapons and rushed into the fray. Their backs however were unprotected and they paid for it with their lives as Tsunade jumped out and in a quick motion cut the tendons in the back of their legs.

Kakashi finished them with quick cuts to the throat. "We need to get Sasuke and Hinata and go" Kakashi stated as the duo made their way to where the hidden passageway was. "I'll get Hinata prepared for transportation, you get everything we need." Tsunade ordered as she went down the passageway.

Kakashi, senses on high alert, slowly made his way up the stairs. He picked up some of the enemies guns along the way and had SPAS shotgun in one hand and a FN Fal in the other. _Whoever these guys are, they came with military grade weapons and training. _He thought to himself. There was a crash from Tsunade's room and Kakashi immediately went in front of the door waiting for it to open.

The first and only thing the assassins saw when they opened the door was the flash from the shotgun as it blew them to shreds. Kakashi pumped some rifle rounds into to be sure they were dead before following a bloody trail that lead to the attic.

**Attic**

Sasuke held the M14 EBR with pride and joy. He wasn't much for guns finding melee assassinations to be a lot stealthier but this was one rifle he loved. He had it customized to his liking. A heartbeat sensor with a twenty-five meter range; along with an ACOG scope that could double as a thermal scope, and swivel barrel to add more spin to the bullet and increase its penetrating power made the rifle perfect for sniping.

Sasuke looked through the cope for his target and in three shots had taken out four of the snipers that besieged them before towards another window. He heard footsteps coming up the staircase and took out one of his AKs taking aim. He relaxed a bit when he saw it was only Kakashi.

"What are you doing up here Kakashi?" he asked getting into position at the window. The elder man looked at his student. "I came to get you Sasuke, we have to go NOW" he said putting an emphasis on the now. "You go, I'll cover your escape." He replied. Kakashi shook his head. "That's not going to happen. I'm taking you with us." He told Sasuke as he turned the boy around.

Sasuke saw Kakashi's expression change and turned back towards the window. "And now you know. Don't tell Hinata the truth. Tell her that I didn't make it out in time before the house exploded." He asked the man. Kakashi nodded and walked out. "Give 'em hell Sasuke Uchiha." He stated solemnly as he left his student. Sasuke nodded a silent acknowledgment before he began sniping again.

**Garage**

Hinata was buckled in and strapped down for the ride. She and Tsunade were waiting on Kakashi and Sasuke. The engine to the van was roaring as Tsunade looked back to see Kakashi running towards them. Sasuke was nowhere in sight. "Where's Sasuke?" Hinata asked as Kakashi jumped in. The masked assassin sighed. "He said he'd cover us and give us time to escape."

Hinata's face blanked as the realization of what happened to her trusted companion hit her. "Let me go to him. I have to save Sasuke!" she yelled as she tried to unstrap herself. "Tsunade move now!" Kakashi ordered and the trio drove away bursting through the garage door.

They were immediately set on by bullets as their attackers tried to stop them. "Not today guys" Tsunade smirked grimly. They could hear the heavy shots of Sasuke's sniper rifle as he took out the assailants and each in their own way mourned the teen.

**Attic**

Sasuke looked on as the van made its way out of harm. There was the sound of multiple footsteps coming up the staircase and Sasuke turned his attention to it. "If I go down, I'm taking you all with me" he muttered as he pressed a button on the remote he had taken earlier. The timer started giving him ten seconds.

10

The raven smiled as the first head popped up and he shot the last round from his sniper rifle. He loaded the last clip into his AK and began firing.

9

Hinata looked out the back window at the house where her closest friend was.

8

Kakashi thought back to when he first met Sasuke and the time they had spent together

7

Tsunade cried silent tears. She never like seeing anyone give their lives for her.

6

The last bullet fired from the sub-machine gun as Sasuke emptied the clip.

5

The assassins walked towards the downed Uchiha who took out one of his katana blades and smirked a defiant smirk.

4

The leader raised his gun aiming down the sights at Sasuke's head

3

"I bet you that I'll get you before you get me" Sasuke taunted summoning the rest of his energy.

2

"Doubt it" the man said as he pulled the trigger

1

Sasuke's katana is shoved through the bottom of the lead assassin's jaw through to the top of his head.

0

"SASUKE!" Hinata yells as the house explodes.

* * *

A/N: I got most of the gun names from the Call of Duty games.


	7. Chapter 7

**Crimson Moon**

**0 7 M O U R N I N G F O R T H E H U N T E D**

A/N: Everyone seems to want Sasuke to be alive but it's pretty hard to survive an explosion when you're in the epicenter of it

* * *

**On the road**

The trio sat in silence as Tsunade drove along the road. It was late into the evening. No doubt the police had already arrived at the wreckage that used to be Kakashi's home. The masked man sighed as he removed his bullet-proof vest tossing it into the back of the van. It hit the ground next to Hinata. The young girls face was emotionless, broken.

Tsunade pulled off the road down an exit ramp before heading to a nearby gas station. "We need a plan." She said steadily. Her eyes were red from crying and the tear streams on her face had dried up. Kakashi sighed again checking to make sure his side arm was fully loaded. "The plan is to keep moving until we get back to basic." He said.

Hinata remained quiet. The MG42 which she had carried with her now lay on the floor of the van. "Sasuke." She whispered. Tsunade and Kakashi both heard her and lowered their heads. "Sasuke asked me not to tell you the truth but you have a right to know it." Kakashi announced. Hinata lifted her head to her former teacher.

"He had been wounded. Shot three times in the chest. He knew he wouldn't survive so he strapped on some of the explosives wired to a remote." Kakashi told the females. "He got his sniper rifle to cover us as we escaped and once we were out of harm's way he activated the explosives throughout the house, including the ones he had strapped on." Kakashi finished.

Hinata took a sharp breath inward as she heard the tale. She had wanted to believe that Sasuke had survived the explosion somehow; that he was coming to meet them but now that she knew the truth. "No one could have survived an explosion from that range, and even if by some miracle he did then the rubble crushing him or gunshot wounds would have killed him." Tsunade stated looking at it from a medical point of view.

Kakashi turned to look at Hinata and frowned behind his mask. "Hinata, I know this is hard for you. It's hard for me but we have to face facts. Sasuke is dead." He said his voice breaking slightly. Hinata nodded mutely. "I understand Kakashi" she replied, her voice emotionless and monotone. Kakashi caught a glimpse of her eyes as she nodded. They were dead. Hinata had lost her best friend, her most close ally. She lost the one thing worth living for.

Kakashi turned to look at Tsunade. The doctor had her head on the steering wheel in deep thought. Sighing again Kakashi got out the van and took out a cell phone. He flipped open the device and pressed a button for speed dial. It rang a few times before being answered

_Yo – Man on the other end_

_Yo Shika, you trace that call yet? – Kakashi_

_I'm working on it Kakashi – Shika_

_Time is of the essence Shika; I need it done asap – Kakashi_

_In case you haven't noticed the guys we're dealing with are using highly advanced tactics and equipment. It's more advance than the state of the art equipment out already. – Shika_

Kakashi sighed and pinched his nose.

_All right, all right Shika. Just get it done. I'll be in touch – Kakashi_

_Roger that – Shika_

Kakashi hung up the phone and proceeded into the gas station. The person behind the counter was a young woman with a lollipop in her mouth and a bored expression on her face. He gave her his credit card. "Just charge everything to the card, from tank number five" he told her as he grabbed some chips and snacks from the racks.

Kakashi was heading back to the register when he heard the click. Looking up he saw the girl whip out a shotgun. She had a sadistic smile on her face. Kakashi fell to the ground as she pulled the trigger. Kakashi was rolling backwards and into a different aisle all in one fluid motion. "Is this how you treat all of your customers?" he yelled.

The girl fired again and Kakashi was showered in food. He pulled out his pistol and dove to the side letting off a few rounds. The girl ducked and cocked her shotgun getting up to pump of a few more shells in the direction Kakashi had dived. The assassin smiled. This girl was green. He grabbed a bottle of soda from the fridge in front of him and shook it up before throwing it in the air towards the counter.

He stood quickly and shot the bottle causing its contents splatter and making the bottle spin. The girl was caught off guard and pumped out three shots into the bottle before Kakashi put one through the side of her skull. She dropped to the floor as Kakashi made his way over. Looking down he saw his face on a computer behind the counter.

_Damn, they got into my credit cards? _He mentally swore. Rushing out the station he made his way to the van and quickly filled the vehicle up. "Kakashi, we heard gunshots!" Tsunade said from the van. She had taken Hinata's MG42 out and held it awkwardly. Kakashi sweat dropped and sighed. "They got into my credit cards so it looks like we'll be using paper money to pay for everything.

Tsunade nodded. "Aren't your credit cards under different aliases though?" she asked. Kakashi nodded. "Yea they are but it looks like our enemy knows a lot more about us than we know about him." Kakashi replied. Tsunade bit her lip and opened the back of the van to stow the heavy weapon.

"Might as well to two tanks with us so that we won't have to stop for a while." She said as she went into the station and came back with two 5 gallon tanks of gasoline. After storing some food along with the tanks of gas the trio set off again. They drove in silent for the rest of the night. Each one's mind occupied with a different thought.

**Ruins of Kakashi's house**

The police walked around keeping everyone away from the crime scene. The firefighters were still searching through the rubble when they heard a cough from the rubble. "We have a survivor!" one of them cried out. They began moving the rubble hoping that the survivor would last a little while longer.

* * *

A/N: Short little interlude with a small action scene. Next chapter will be longer. Leave a review.


	8. Chapter 8

**Crimson Moon**

**0 8 B A S I C**

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed. It gives me more pride in my writing abilities to see that everyone likes my story. People are hoping Sasuke is the survivor and I'm not one to spoil things so read on to find out. Warning: Slight lemon.

* * *

_Hospital_

Beep. Beep. Beep. The steady beep of the monitoring machine was the first sound he heard as he opened his eyes. He looked to the left and then to the right. His vision was blurry and disoriented. He could hear fairly well considering what he had been through.

It was only a few seconds later when he realized he couldn't feel his legs or right arm from the elbow down. _Oh god. Oh please dear god no! _ He thought frantically as he moved his left arm to his right, or more specifically where his right arm should be. There was no arm beneath his elbow.

His breathing quickened as his heart rate spiked. Gingerly he reached for his legs. His mind registering what his heart feared moments before his fingers felt the stumps about a quarter down his thigh. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" the young man yelled realizing he was a cripple.

_Basic – Hinata's PoV_

I woke with calmness. It had been a few days since we left Kakashi-sensei's home. My strength returned to me much quicker thanks to Tsunade-sama's care. My name is Hinata Hyuga and although I have these two, I am alone. My best friend died to save my life and I will avenge him.

We are at Basic, or B.A.S.I.C, Basic Assassination Strategy Introduction Center to be formally correct. It's an old facility where Kakashi-sensei trained. He and only a few other assassins actually know that it's fairly operational. In its time it trained some of the most dangerous assassins in the world.

Now a rundown underground facility it serves as Kakashi's main base of operations. I've been here once in my younger years with Sasuke. Put through the same training regime that our sensei went through and in the end we, unlike him could not make the ultimate sacrifice of killing our closest friend.

The memory fades as I walk to the bathroom. My wrist tightens and I shake it a bit to get the stiffness out. Tsunade is good but even she has limits. She told me that my wrist would take a while to heal completely, if it ever did. I take off the shirt I wear as a nightgown, its Sasuke's. It still smells like him even after so long. My panties soon follow and I step into the stand-in shower.

The shower is automated for five minutes with a ten minute interval between each cycle. I close my eyes as the icy water hits my face. Leaning my head back I let the liquid cascade down my body. I can feel goose bumps forming along my arms and breast but I don't care.

My nipples hard and the color drains from my skin. Still I don't care. I haven't cared about much since Sasuke died. Only revenge drives me now. It is my fuel and it keeps me going. Day in and day out I train with Kakashi and workout pushing my recovering body to its limits.

I have to make myself stronger. I have to learn not to be weak. I hated killing, I hated what I had become but now there was no Sasuke there to comfort me. No Sasuke to wipe the blood from my face because I was messy with my kills. I had to become more like him. I had to become quick, clean, and efficient. For Sasuke and his memory I would grow.

The shower shut off and I stood there wet, naked and cold. Opening my eyes I reach for a towel and began drying off my skin. I walked to the sink and looked at my reflection in the mirror. My pale lavender eyes gazed back at me. My eyes had always been a unique trait. It seems out of the whole world only my family had eyes such as these.

I smiled grimly remember how Sasuke had once told me our eyes represented yin and yang. He told me he was the darkness and I was the light but through my eyes he was always light. He was the light at the end of the tunnel that leads me out of despair.

Sasuke was there for me. He was my friend. He was like a brother to me when we were younger. I loved him very much and as we grew I felt the love change. I brush my teeth and brush my hair leaving the bathroom with my towel hung on the rack.

AS I enter my room I see that I had a visitor for the door is slightly ajar and there is a note on my bed. I walk over to the mattress and slip underneath the silk cover picking up the note as I do. The smooth silk feels wonderful against my bare skin and I nestle underneath it further to enjoy it more.

Opening the not I read the message from Kakashi-sensei.

_Hinata,_

_Have a lead on the people who attacked us. Apparently someone survived the explosion. I'm going to the hospital to investigate. Please for your sake, don't get your hopes up._

_ Kakashi_

I re-read the note a few times and sigh. I knew exactly what he meant yet still a tiny glimmer of hope sparked. I lay in bed a while longer before getting up once again. I start my daily stretches, making sure all my muscles are prepared for another day of arduous training.

After my stretches I head over to my drawer. I pull out a sports bra and work-out panty, before slipping smoothly into the undergarments. I head over to my closet next and look for something flexible to wear. I choose a silver leotard with white stripes on it. Next comes my sneakers and I'm out the door wandering the halls of Basic.

I make my way to the mess hall where the smell of pancakes, bacon, and eggs wafts through. "Time to start the morning Hinata" I say to myself opening the doors to the room.

_Mess Hall – Third-person Omniscient PoV_

All heads turned to see Hinata walk through the doors. At the table was a blond blue-eyed boy with three scars resembling whiskers on his cheeks, a female with bright pink hair, another female with platinum blonde hair and Tsunade. "Good morning Hinata." Tsunade greeted as the Hyuga girl joined them at the table. "Good morning Tsunade-sama." The girl replied sitting down next to the blonde boy.

"Hey Hinata, Kakashi and Ero-sensei are out for the day." The blonde stated. "You want to train together?" he asked. Hinata smiled softly. "Thank you Naruto-kun, I would love to train with you." She told him. The blonde smiled his trademark grin and winked at Hinata.

The Hyuga girl had become acquainted with Tsunade and Jiraiya's disciples a few days after they arrived at Basic. Naruto was Jiraiya's godson. He was hyperactive and determined. He immediately took a liking to Hinata even though he found her solitary attitude weird.

Tsunade's disciples were the sisters, Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka. Sakura was the elder of the two being Ino's senior by one year. Their mother had been a prostitute and after giving birth to Ino she fell gravely ill. She died within months. Tsunade who had been their mothers nurse took the two girls in.

Originally Sakura had been her only apprentice but when Ino showed skill and a desire to learn it became a rivalry between the two girls to outdo one another. Their rivalry worked to their favor as they pushed themselves harder and learned the skills needed to become great assassins.

Even though they were trained as medical assassins they each had their own unique offensive strengths. Ino being a lover of flowers and herbalism specialized in poisons, while Sakura with her quick temper and unusual high amount of adrenaline burst became a top notch hand to hand combatant.

The four students sat around the table enjoying their breakfast in relative silence. Ino and Sakura chatted about minor things like hair, make-up, and what training they would do that day. Naruto was lost in the music of his iPod and Hinata, she let her thoughts wander.

Tsunade excused had excused herself moments after Hinata entered leaving the teens alone to do what they will. As Hinata finished her breakfast she started collecting the dishes as it was her turn to clean.

Naruto smiled at the Hyuga whose passive face held no emotion. "Here, let me help you with those" he said as he picked up the other dishes. Hinata smiled and the two headed to the kitchen and began washing the dishes. Naruto had his iPod on max volume so Hinata could hear the music blasting as the washed.

With the two of them cleaning it took a lot less time to get the work done. They proceeded to the training room which was actually a huge indoor gymnasium. The two went to the mat in the middle of the ring and began stretching out. "Hey Hinata." Naruto called out to the girl.

Hinata turned her face to him in response. "Don't hold back or pull your punches. I wanna see what you can really do." Naruto told her grinning as he got into his stance. Hinata nodded "then I expect the same from you Naruto-kun" she replied getting into the Jyuken stance.

Naruto rushed Hinata and attacked with a left hook that she easily deflected. She countered with an open palm strike to his chest above his lungs. Naruto felt the impact and fell to one knee coughing. "Do you wish to stop?" Hinata asked.

Naruto shook his head and rose with a quick uppercut. Had Hinata not been on guard he would have been successful with his attack. The Hyuga simply back stepped and caught his arm twisting it. Naruto turned with her twist and used his free arm to punch her in the gut.

Hinata doubled over as the wind was knocked out of her, but quickly recovered and used the close proximity of Naruto and her to attack the blonde at multiple points hitting his chest, thighs, forearms, even his face multiple times.

Naruto felt each blow and with each strike he also felt her hit a pressure point. The blond struggle to stand as her relentless onslaught continued. Hinata finished her attack by jumping up doing a backflip and kicking out with both feet square into Naruto's chest.

The blond was thrown back from the force of the kick rolling out of the circle on the mat. Hinata stood breathing slightly heavier. He had asked for her best and she had given him nothing. Naruto struggled to stand and Hinata walked over to him.

"Stay down, this fight is over." She told the blond. Naruto began laughing. "I never give up." He told her as he rose to his feet. There was a small stream of blood coming from the corner of his mouth. "Come on Hinata is that the best you've got?" he asked her.

Hinata quickly struck out with her palm, only to be stopped when Naruto caught her wrist. The girl's eyes widened with surprise. _Just a moment ago he could barely stand._ She thought as she tried to pull out of his grip. Naruto smile widened and he pulled back his freed hand landing a quick flurry of punched on Hinata before spinning her by her arm and throwing her to the ground.

Hinata was up in an instant and she was pissed. Her eyes hardened and she thought of Sasuke. How Sasuke would have had this fool on the ground by now and with a strengthened resolve she rushed forwards into battle.

Naruto rushed to meet her charge and the two clashed at the center of the ring. In silence save for a few grunts and scuffs. The two fought. Their hands and feet were something of a blur as the struck out at one another. Hinata would land a blow or two here and there only to have Naruto return the favor a few moments later.

The blonde and the raven continued their "sparring" for roughly an hour and a half before they both fell to their hands and knees gasping for air. "Ready to *pant pant* give *pant* up *pant pant* yet?" Hinata wheezed. Naruto laughed between gasps. "Never" he smiled as he stood shakily to his feet.

Hinata stood as well and the two looked each other in the eye. Naruto's deep azure eyes met Hinata pale lavender ones. In an instant they closed the gap between one another and with an ending cry threw their last punches.

Hinata caught Naruto as he dropped against her. "You're strong Hinata." The blonde said. Hinata blushed and thanked him as she began to slump to the floor. The two fighters lay next to each other on the mat. They were covered in sweat, dirt, cuts, and bruises but they were too exhausted to care.

"Hey Hinata." Naruto called out. "Yes, Naruto-kun?" she answered her eyes closed. "Your partner, what was he like?" the blond asked. Hinata opened her eyes slightly as memories of Sasuke ran through her head. "He was everything I am not. To me, he was the greatest thing in the world." She replied as she began lifter herself up.

Naruto got up looping his hand into hers. Their fingers intertwined and the two headed towards the locker room. They knew even without speaking what they were going to do. They knew even before their minds registered it that they both needed this, each for their own reason.

Hinata needed that feeling of comfort. To have strong arms comfort her. Naruto need the warm, the feeling of someone needing him for a change. They took off their clothes and headed towards the showers. The showers here wern't automated. Naruto pushed Hinata back against the wall of the shower reaching behind him to turn the water on.

The two kissed. It was rough and animalistic. The need to feel satisfied and the desire of their bodies took away all inhibitions and control. The water cascaded down their bare bodies as they continued kissing and fondling one another. Naruto lifted Hinata onto his member as she wrapped her legs around his waist. As the steam from the shower increased so did the animalistic passion between the two teens.

_Hospital - that evening_

Kakashi made his way to the room of the survivor. It was easy to find out where the person was. There were police outside his room. Showing his fake identification Kakashi entered the room. The curtain was drawn but he could see the silhouette of the person.

"Kakashi Hatake." the voice belonging to the figure spoke. Kakashi's head lowered. It wasn't Sasuke's voice. "Disappointed that I'm not your precious student?" the voice said mockingly. Kakashi narrowed his eyes and walked towards the bed pulling back the curtains.

On the bed lay a pale young man. His legs from the thighs down and his right arm from the elbow down were completely gone. "Who are you? Why did you attack me and my students?" Kakashi asked. The male laughed and smiled an eerie smile. "My name is Sai and the reason for the attack is simple. There is a bounty on you and your whole organization." He replied.

Kakashi looked for signs that Sai was lying. "How much?" he asked. Sai smiled. "Twenty-two point six trillion dollars for your heads." he answered. Kakashi's eye widened as he heard the amount. _Who the hell could want us dead that badly? _He thought frantically.

Sai laughed again. I hoped you enjoyed life Kakashi, because every assassin, bounty hunter, and hitman in the world will be coming after you." Sai stated. "of course the twenty-two trillion is only if all your heads are brought in at once. You and your lieutenants are worth one trillion a piece and those six children you guys are training are worth one-hundred billion." Sai explained

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at the pale boy. "Who's the client?" he asked. Sai just smiled and clenched his teeth. There was a cracking noise and within seconds Sai was foaming at the mouth dead.

Doctors and nurses came rushing in. Kakashi escaped amid the chaos. "So they're hunting us down." He said to himself as he entered his car. "I just hope Jiraiya has figured something out." He spoke as he put the key into the ignition and turned the car on.

From the roof of the hospital a figure watched as one care exploded flying high into the air before crashing down. "Another one bites the dust." A female voice spoke into a headset.

* * *

A/N: First off, this will not become a NaruHina fic. They were just caught in a moment. Secondly if you haven't already done so check out my other stories Sasuke, the Forever Man and Quest for Restoration. Leave a review they give me power to write.


	9. Chapter 9

**Crimson Moon**

**0 9 S A S U K E  
**

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed and now to reply to them. Warning: slight lemon.

Refrigerator-Burn: No, Sasuke wasn't the survivor and no, Naruto won't heal Hinata that way. This isn't going to be a naruhina. As for who hates them so much, you'll have to read and see.

LM3795: I can't answer your question now, you'll just have to keep reading and as for Naruto and Hinata's meaningless sex it had meaning just not one of love.

Zangestsu Uchiha: If you try to figure out the storyline with such little information divulged into it then you'll hurt your brain my friend.

Saki-Hime: Read the chapter, it'll answer your questions.

* * *

_Basic - Earlier_

I felt his hand cup my breast from behind as I washed myself in the shower. It felt good to release the pent up stress but I had to make sure that Naruto knew there was nothing between us. He slipped himself into me and my legs went weak as he began thrusting himself slowly along. He pulled out as I stroked him to finish off.

His breathing was heavy and I could tell he was exhausted. After our spar we had come to the locker rooms and engaged in sexual intercourse. I felt no love for him. Naruto was just a means to an end. I finished showering and stepped out leaving the blond wet and confused. "Hinata?" he called out after me turning off the shower.

I got a towel wrapping it around my body as I began drying my hair with another towel. Naruto followed and sat down next to me. He was silent which was unusual for the blond. Turning my head I caught his eyes and he caught mine. He leaned forward and I turned away. His kiss landed on my cheek and he got the message.

Standing he left me alone on the bench to finish drying off. He was back a few moments later dressed in some clothes from his locker. "So, it was just a fling?" he asked me. I could hear the hurt in his voice but it didn't faze me. "Yes" I replied standing up and letting my towel fall. I walked up to Naruto and hugged him closely.

He hugged me back and knew. "Thank you Naruto" I whispered and left picking up my clothes as I went to my locker to find a change of clothing to wear. I heard the door to the locker room close signaling that the blond had left. Sighing I began getting dressed so I could continue training.

I made my way to the weight room and went to the free weights picking up two fifty pound weights. I strapped on a pair of twenty-five pound leg weights and went over to the treadmill. Placing the speed and distance I activated the machine and began running.

Holding the fifty pound weights had started out as a chore but my body eventually accustomed to their weight. Then came the leg weights which had taken less time to become accustomed to. I would run for hours at a time on the treadmill with the leg weights attached while simultaneously using the fifty pound weights as resistance for my arms.

I could feel my muscles getting stronger as each work passed by. I stayed on the treadmill for a few hours before taking a break. Sitting down I dropped the free weights and undid the leg weights. My body was aching and my stomach growled in protest for nourishment having burned away most of my breakfast already.

I sat a few minutes longer before standing to my feet. I trudged out the weight room as I made my way to the mess hall. There was no smell wafting from it so I knew I'd be alone and sure enough as I opened the doors I found the mess hall empty. I made my way to the kitchen area and started to make myself a small lunch. I made two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches on wheat bread with some potato chip, an orange, and some Gatorade.

I sat alone at a table and enjoyed my quiet meal thinking back to the times Sasuke and I would eat PB&J. I felt my tears form and I didn't wipe them away. Here in quiet solitude no one could see me cry. Here I could express my grief freely. "Sasuke" I choke out between sobs.

_Elsewhere_

"Well well well. It seems that even with all his fatal injuries we were able to reconstruct him" a voice said from behind a surgical mask. "He truly does have an amazing will to live" Another figure looked at a chart. "He has a complete reconstruction of the skeleton, with the replacement of the heart, liver, lungs, pancreas, kidney and other various organs with bionic components. Both legs and his left arm are pure cybernetics with his right arm being a combination of bionics and cybernetics." The man smiled behind his mask. "It's amazing is reproductive organs were intact and functioning. But even more amazing is the fact that we successful integrated his mind with cybernetics." He went on.

The first man nodded. "Yes it is, and now for the final piece. One final operation." He said bringing out a jar. Inside the jar were what appeared to be eyeballs. "Sir, you can't be serious. Those are the perfect eyes, even more so than the leaders or your own. We spent years creating them and they're the only ones we have." The man with the chart stated heatedly. The first man laughed. "I'm deadly serious." He replied.

The two men looked at one another till the one with the clipboard turned away. "I'll prepare him for the operation." He whispered scurrying away. The man with the mask looked down at their subject. The young man was blindfolded and he's breathing was shallow. "I won't let you die. You must survive to carry on the name of our family." He told the sleeping male looking down at him with red eyes.

_Hospital – Present_

Kakashi crawled away from the rubble that used to be his car. He had heard the clicking that was clear indication of a bomb and had dove out of the car before it exploded. He frantically scanned the area for the assassin he knew would be nearby.

Being in a hospital parking lot had its advantages though. Within seconds police officers and nurses were rushing out the building with stretchers to help anyone injured. Kakashi was quickly tended to and put on a stretcher before being wheeled into the hospital.

The figure on the roof grit her teeth in anger as she placed her finger to her mike "Scratch that last transmission. The target has not been eliminated. I repeat the target has not been eliminated." She spoke into the headset. "Then finish it" the voice on the other end stated simply with a serious tone.

The female nodded and repelled down the roof into some nearby bushes. She quickly changed her outfit before calmly walking into the hospital. "Doctor Masanae!" one of the nurses cried out walking up to her. "We have a critical case."

The female smiled on the inside. _Don't I know it. _She thought as she asked for the man's papers and his current condition. She got the information she needed and was proceeding as a normal doctor would while also getting closer to her goal of assassinating her target.

_Basic – present_

Hinata struck out at the combat pole hitting the target pegs with deadly force and accuracy as she flowed from one form to the next with the grace and beauty that naturally came to her. There was an alarm going off which caused her to stop. "Hinata, Naruto, Sakura, and Ino report to the war room" Tsunade's voice came over the intercom.

Hinata was out in a second. Whenever a call to the war room was made it was serious. She sprinted down the hall way skidding around a corner and crashing into Naruto. "Ow, Hinata where are you going?" he asked. The Hyuga female grabbed her skull. "The war room, its this way Naruto." She told him as she practically dragged him to their destination.

The duo arrived at the war room at the same time as Sakura and Ino. They entered and saw Tsunade along with Jiraiya and two others. One of the strangers was female with long wavy hair and deep red eyes. The other was male with spiky hair and a bandanna. He had an unlit cigarette in his mouth.

The two stood next to one another and looked at the four young assassins. "Yo" Jiraiya greeted and the quartet sat down at the table in the center of the room. "Introductions are in order but time is of the essence so keep it short." Tsunade said as she typed away at a computer.

"I am Asuma Sarutobi and this is my wife-""Kurenai Sarutobi "the woman interrupted her husband. The four young assassins introduced themselves and Hinata turned her attention to Tsunade. "Tsunade, what's the trouble?" she asked. Tsunade looked up briefly then back down. "Jiraiya will explain the situation." She replied

The four turned to the white haired man. "Ahem" he spoke clearing his throat. "Alright down to business, Sasuke is alive." He spoke. Everyone was quiet and turned to Hinata. Her face was unreadable. "How do you know? Are you sure?" she asked hesitantly. Jiraiya nodded. "I don't know where he is or what condition he may be in but if the rumors are right then he is alive"

Hinata shook her head to the side. "Rumors aren't good enough!" she cried out. "If you don't have proof don't go around saying shit like that!" she yelled tears streaming down her face. Jiraiya reached into one of his pockets and took out a folder. He threw it at Hinata and it slid across the table.

She opened it and pulled out some photos. Looking at the pictures her eyes widened. "Where did you find them?" she asked flipping through each image. Jiraiya shrugged. "A contact of mines says that an old group of assassins called Akatsuki are preserving Sasuke as a living trophy." He explained

Anger rushed to Hinata's face at the thought of Sasuke in such a state just to be considered a trophy. "We have to rescue him and put him to rest honorably." She announced smacking the photos down. Jiraiya looked at her. "We will once we have more information but at the moment we have a more pressing matter at hand.

Hinata wanted to go on but decided to listen to what the man had to say. "Kakashi has been attacked and is now in a vulnerably position." Jiraiya explained as he pulled up a news report on one of the monitors. They listened to the report telling of a car bombing and the injured as well as the dead. Jiraiya turned to the group and got their attention.

"We'll be splitting into two groups. Sakura, Ino, Kurenai, and Asuma will go as a group to get more information on Sasuke." Jiraiya announce. Hinata was instantly at her feet. "What the fuck. I'm going after Sasuke!" she cried out. "Hinata, sit the fuck down. It's that kind of irrational behavior which is why I can't send you!" Jiraiya yelled back.

Hinata glared daggers at the man knowing that he was right. Her feelings for her teammate would jeopardize the whole mission. "You, Naruto, Tsunade and myself will work on protecting and rescuing Kakashi." He told Hinata who sat down slowly. Jiraiya spent the rest of the meeting explaining the details to everyone. Hinata closed her eyes. _Sasuke, you really survived._


	10. Chapter 10

**Crimson Moon**

**1 0 A W A K E N**

A/N: Sorry for such a long wait since the previous update. Forgive my lateness with a review.

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep. The steady beeping was the only noise in the room. I could hear it steadily going; a two point six second silence between each beep. I was in a bed; that much I could feel. I turned my head slowly but to no avail. My eyes, useless as they were already were blindfolded. I turned my head once more so it would be "looking" up at the ceiling and sighed.

"Pathetic, I survived but I can't do anything" I muttered angrily. There was a hissing sound of a gas pressured door being released. I heard two sets of feet enter and listened as they talked. "The operation was a success get the computer ready." A familiar voice spoke.

I listened as the other person typed in some information. The clicking of his keys along with the beeping of the machine were quite annoying and had I the strength to back up my insults I would've lashed out at them both. I lay patiently and soon the clicking stopped.

"It is done. Upload commencing now." The other voice spoke. "Good, very good." The familiar voice replied. I felt a hand pat my head and realization dawned onto me at who this was. "I-ta-chi." I whispered with my body trembling. "He's awake, activate his system now." I heard my brother's voice command.

"Activating S.H.A.R.I.N.G.A.N systems" the other said. I heard a click and cackle of electricity before power surged through my body. I felt my brain go into hyper drive as power surged through it and it processed the new data of being shocked. The surge lasted a few seconds and when it was over I felt…"My arms, my legs, my…my…my eyes" I whispered as I slowly moved right hand up.

The blindfold was useless now for I could see right through it. My vision with was now using a low x-ray scope allowed me to realize what happened. "S.H.A.R.I.N.G.A.N system activation completed." The other voice said to my brother. "How do you feel Sasuke?" Itachi asked me. My shock was still evident as I took the blindfold off.

My heads up display immediately changed to match my environment. In the type right hand corner of what I saw "S.H.A.R.I.N.G.A.N v6.9" flashed repeatedly. I looked at Itachi and saw his eyes. Those eyes of his; red like blood and the three symbols in the middle were blacker than his soul. "Itachi…Uchiha…" I muttered his name looking down at the cover that concealed my lower half.

Itachi just looked at me. "Now is not the time Sasuke. I need you at the peak of your capabilities if we are to finish what I started." He told me before turning to leave the room. "That's the only reason you are still alive little brother." He spoke before leaving.

The other man stayed behind and examined the monitors of the machines hooked up to me. "What's S.H.A.R.I.N.G.A.N?" I ask suddenly. The man keeps working. "I asked you a question." I stated glaring at the man. "I asked-" I began

"I know what you asked and I haven't answered. "You do see that I am busy do you rude little boy" he replied not turning to face me. I stayed quiet and let him finish his work. It was done in a couple of moments and when he finished he turned to me. "The Spatial Homing and Reconnaissance Iris Neural Guidance Assault Network, or S.H.A.R.I.N.G.A.N for short is a type of cybernetic and bionic hybrid eye." The man replied.

"How long has Itachi had his?" I asked. The man smiled and adjusted his glasses. "You already know that answer. Since the time he killed your parent's murderers" the man explained. I thought back to that night.

_Flash Back_

_The streets were dark and empty. My mother was running with me, practically dragging me along. We had been attacked by some muggers. My father told us to run while he fought them off. Something tells me he didn't fight long. We run into an alley and find it's a dead end._

_We are trapped now. All we can do now is wait for the end. Three men come down the alley. All have blades drawn and my mother pulls me closer to her. "Close your eyes Sasuke." She commands and I do. I close them tight so the tears don't fall. I hear the swish and sickening slicing of a sword and wait for death._

_It never comes. Standing in front of us with only a few years my senior is Itachi. He has a sword, fathers prized sword and it's dripping with blood. "Itachi!" my mother cries out and runs to him. Itachi turns with a cold mysterious look in his eyes. I see a twitch and in the next moment he is behind mother._

"_Itachi…why?" my mother asks as a fountain of blood erupts from her chest. I see Itachi's eyes and gaze deep into them. "ITACH!" I yell and his red orbs stare into my black irises. "Pathetic, you are but a child and therefore you are not worth killing. "Seek me out when you're stronger." Was the last thing he said before the strange dots in his eyes began to spiral. I felt my body drop as I lost consciousness._

_Present_

I stare at the man as my memory of that night fades. "So I'm a cyborg now?" I asked and was replied with a nod. "The most advance technology even more so than what the military thinks they have." He smiled as he replied. I raise my hands and see they look completely normal.

The surprise must be evident because the man began speaking as if he knew my question. "That's a special type of armor you have. A pure symbiotic nanotech suit that is so strong that it's able to withstand a direct blast from almost everything." He told me. I flexed my hands and looked at the man.

"Tell me everything about my body." I commanded keeping my new eyes on the man. He smiled and opened a drawer. "With pleasure; the more you know the easier it will be to adjust. " he answered adjusting his glasses as he took a book out the desk. "Now then, let us begin"

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the shortness but I have a minor case of writers block. Please forgive me with a review. If you haven't already check out my other in-progress stories: Sasuke the forever man and quest of restoration.


	11. Chapter 11

**Crimson Moon**

**1 1 D A Y A N D N I G H T**

A/N: thank you for your reviews and I'm glad everyone is happy Sasuke is alive but for everything good there must be some bad. Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Sasuke stood in front of the mirror provided to him as he recalled the conversation the doctor and he had just had. "Cybernetic interface in my right arm along with bionics to increase my strength." He muttered raising his arm and watching his fingers open to reveal various hacking tools and ports.

He looked at his left arm and raised it as well. "Left arm full of various armaments including a forearm mounted machine gun, wrist blades and mini-rockets from my finger tips and a shoulder rocket." He said to his reflection. Outwardly he looked exactly the same as before. His S.H.A.R.I.N.G.A.N came with a cloaking system that could change his eye color and retina pattern to his liking.

The eye had many functions and linked directly to his cybernetic brain feeding it with information. It functioned as a camera, camcorder, x-ray, infrared scanner, ultraviolet scanner, battle cam, and could send out low frequencies radio waves for hypnosis. The best feature though would have to be the live action battle analysis.

By linking with his high speed cybernetics the eye slowed the imagines down long enough for the Sasuke to predict were anything would happen. He had tested the eyes functions when the doctor "accidently" threw a knife at him. He was able to calculate the trajectory and speed of the knife and catch it at the opportune time.

Sasuke switched over to the x-ray camera and examined his body noticing the inner workings of his chest. His body ran on a perfected nuclear fission energon source that would never burn out and contained within a special chamber so the radiation wouldn't affect anyone he encountered. It had a pulse cannon he could shoot from the center of his chest as well as multiple jacks and ports he could use to interface with multiple terminals at once.

The cybernetic, bionic, and organic components of his body were so professional arranged Sasuke was somewhat grateful that his brother had kept him alive even if it was so that he could kill him later. Last but not least came his legs. Each thigh housed a specially designed katana with a retractable blade and his lower legs contained jet boosters that he could use for limited flight capabilities. Sasuke knew that once he got used to the body and mastered it he would be a much better assassin and he smiled grimly at the revelation.

The door to his right opened and the doctor walked in with some clothes. "Put these on its time to test your body out. Sasuke took the clothes knowing that at the slightest moment they could kill him. A fail safe had been installed at the base of his neck and once activated would send a techno-organic virus that would eliminate the organic and cybernetic portions of his brain in three seconds flat.

The raven finished dressing and followed the doctor to an obstacle course. He saw some men in body armor with guns getting ready off to the side. "They will be using live rounds against you Sasuke. Eliminate anyone who gets in your way and make it through the course." The doctor informed him writing down notes on a clipboard.

Sasuke walked to the beginning of the course as the men ran off to find positions. He looked up at the marker which was red and mentally prepared himself. _Hinata, if you're alive, just hang in there. I will find you._ He thought as the marker changed to green.

Sasuke took off from the starting line faster than he had thought and was leaping of hurdles and dodging obstacles left and right. He dove over a spike pit tumbling to a kneeling position with his machine gun at the ready as two of the men stood up and opened fire. The bullets seemed to slow down as Sasuke's computer systems calculated the information and the Uchiha dodged the projectiles with ease.

Holding his arm steady Sasuke opened fire on the soldiers. The triple barrel on his gun began rotating as it spat out bullets taking the soldiers down with deadly accuracy. Sasuke continued running through the course and came across a door with an electronic lock. He placed his right hand against the keypad and watched as it transformed and sent various wires and ports into the pad.

The locked pinged as it was successfully hacked and Sasuke ran through the doorway. The lighting was dim in the hallway making visibility to the naked eye poor. Sasuke's eyes were anything but naked as he switched to infrared mode. He saw five heat signatures being registered ahead and raised his left hand.

His tracking system locked on to the targets and with a grin Sasuke sent five rockets from his fingers at the men. The guidance system of the S.H.A.R.I.N.G.A.N was so precise that the rockets turned corners at the perfect time. There were five explosions as the men's bodies were gibed to bits.

Sasuke proceeded down the hallway, machine gun at ready. He came to a split and looked both ways trying to figure out which was the best choice. A small icon on his heads-up-display started to blink the command "Spider Searcher". Sasuke focused slightly on the command felt his back open. Felling eight appendages crawl down his skin might've creped him out had he not known it was his.

The spider searcher's camera appeared as Sasuke's left eye and went down the left path. Sasuke went down the right path and soon found it to be a dead end. He backtracked running his hand across his back to feel the hole the spider had left after detaching itself. The spider had found a door at its end which caused Sasuke to issue a hacking command as he rushed to catch up with it.

It unlocked the door just as he was within sight of it. The door opened and the spider produced two mini-turrets from its back and began opening fire. Sasuke switch the camera mode of the spider and saw it registered seven heat signatures but it had caught movement on its motion tracker. He moved in ass the spider lay down suppressive fire.

Opening the compartment on his leg Sasuke popped out one of his katana blades. He pressed the release button here the blade slide out as he ran into the room. The men never knew what hit them. Sasuke symbiotic skin was more than just protective. It could dampen his body heat making him invisible to infrared scans.

He sliced through each man and shook his blade clean of blood as the spider searcher climbed back into its spot on his back locking itself in place with a his and a click. Sasuke felt his back again and couldn't even feel an indent of were the spider released itself. _The hissing must be the symbiotic nanotech stitching itself together_ he thought as he proceeded onwards.

_Observation room_

Itachi along with nine others looked at the various monitors. "Impressive." A female voice spoke. "Sasuke is doing much better than we had anticipated." Another voice said. "The explosions form his rockets are just wonderful works of art." a man said. "Continue to record his progress. We will you the data to make even better cyborgs of ourselves." A man with S.H.A.R.I.N.G.A.N eyes commanded before turning to leave the room.

Itachi closed his eyes and left as well followed by a man with blue skin. "Kisame, what do you want?" Itachi asked when the two were in the hallway. Kisame grinned showing sharp shark-like teeth. "If you want him dead so badly why then didn't you kill him when you killed your mother, aunt, and the other females in your family?" the blue man asked.

Itachi sighed. "Men can defend themselves and offer more of a challenge. Women are more defenseless and as a mercy I give them quick clean deaths." Itachi explained simply. "I want to fight Sasuke man to man to see which of us the better assassin is." Kisame grinned. "Your cybernetic components are obsolete compared to his." Kisame stated. "It isn't the tool that decides the winner but the one who wields it. He may have better gear but I have experience." Itachi countered as he left Kisame alone in the hall.

_Hospital_

Kakashi looked out the window of his room. The person who had tried to kill him had yet to show themselves but he was certain they would try soon enough. The door opened and in walked a stunningly beautiful doctor with her nurse assistant. Kakashi straitened himself up a bit. "Hello Mr. Akimichi." The doctor said extending her hand. "I am Dr. Masanae." She greeted herself.

Kakashi nodded and smiled. The nurses had removed his mask and patch when he was administered. He kept his left eye closed though. "Now I've gone over your sheet and we're going to have to do some tests. X-rays, MRIs, you know standard stuff." She explained. Kakashi noticed her left index finger had a slight twitch in it.

_Trigger finger twitch_ He thought as he made the mark on whom the assassin's identity was. He kept calm and nodded as she explained what would happen. "I made a call to some relatives of mine. I'd like to see them before we begin anything." He told Masanae. The doctor nodded. "When they arrive I'll make sure to tell them where you are." She reassured him as she and the nurse left.

Kakashi sighed and ran his hand across the scar over his left eye remembering the little boy who had given it to him. "I hope those guys make it here soon." He muttered getting comfortable in the bed.

_B.A.S.I.C_

Hinata, Naruto, Jiraiya and Tsunade were all dressed in their disguises. "The Akimichi family?" Naruto groaned. "Hey cut that out. That's one of the aliases Kakashi came up with a while ago and it happened to be the only id he had on him so deal with it." Jiraiya snapped as they proceeded to the van they would take to the hospital.

Hinata straightened out her skirt. She hated wearing girl clothes. They made her feel vulnerable but it also lowered suspicion around her. Underneath her skirt she had two pistols strapped to one leg, a sub machinegun and a knife strapped to the other. She wore stockings and dress shoes to match her outfit and sat uncomfortably in the van.

"Alright, you all know the plan. Don't fuck this up." Jiraiya said seriously as the pulled out from the base. Naruto pulled out his desert eagle. He examine it making sure everything was in working order before loading a magazine and sliding a round into the chamber.

He clicked the safety on and stowed the weapon into his jacket. "If things get hot, get Kakashi and get to the van." Jiraiya told them as they drove along the road. Tsunade typed away at a laptop as she went over the hospital's records. "Kakashi is being held on the third floor. The nearest fire escape is at the end of his hall." She told them.

"What do we do about civilians and hospital guards?" Hinata asked. "Anyone gets in your way, deal with them. Our mission is Kakashi." Jiraiya said seriously. Hinata nodded in understanding. She may not like killing and it may come back to haunt her but for Kakashi she would bear it.

_Elsewhere_

Under the cover of darkness Sakura, Ino, Asuma, and Kurenai made their way towards the complex that had been on the map. Asuma stopped the group. "Now remember. This is only reconnaissance for now. Do not engage anyone unless you absolutely have to. I don't want to raise an alarm if it can be avoided" he instructed more to Sakura and her sister than to his wife. All three females nodded.

Asuma checked his two bowie knives, making sure that the edges were sharp. Sakura strapped on her studded gloves tightening them. Ino pulled out two daggers coating them with poisonous concoction. Kurenai placed a silencer on her pistol. With one final glance and nod the four assassins moved out into the night.

* * *

A/N: a short filler-ish chapter that'll lead to something bigger. Drop a review for a faster update.


	12. Chapter 12

**Crimson Moon**

**1 2 D E A T H A N D R E L E A S E**

A/N: Thanks to everyone for the reviews. Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

It had been a few days since Kakashi was hospitalized and so far the assassin Dr. Masanae hadn't tried anything. She was a patient woman but everyone has their limits. Her target's "family" was with him every hour of the day for visiting hours and she was no longer his attending Doctor which hampered her progress more. Medically she knew Kakashi was fine and if she couldn't keep him there for treatment then she would have to let him go.

"Damn that Kakashi. Damn them all." She cursed snapping her pen in two. "Are you alright Doctor?" a passing nurse asked. Masanae gripped her pen throwing it away. "Yes I'm fine just a little tired no sleep you know how it gets." She said with a smile. The nurse smiled in return. "You should get some rest then I'll cover your patients for you." She offered.

Masanae smiled. This was the chance she had been looking for but she had to play it off smoothly. "No no no I could never do that to my patients…" she said as she bit down on her teeth releasing a capsule that quickly disintegrated. "Dr. Masanae!" the nurse cried out rushing to the doctor's side. "Someone hurry Dr. Masanae has collapsed!" she cried out.

The surrounding doctors immediately went to work. "What happened?" one of them asked. "She and I were talking, she told me she was feeling tired and then she collapsed." The doctors checked her pulse and heart rates. They ran a physical scan of her body and checked for brain damage from when she had fallen.

After placing her in a bed they concluded that it was just over exhaustion and that a few hours rest was all she needed. They turned off the lights to her room and left the Doctor alone. Masanae's eyes opened with an eerie white glow. "Pathetic. They didn't even run a detox test." She said as she got out the bed.

Masanae pressed her belt buckle. It began to glow and soon it produced a holographic image of her sleeping on the bed. "Now to get to work." She said as she crept out the room. She made her way sneakily past the other doctors to her own private office and went to the closet. Inside were spare clothes and a bag. She took the bag and went to work.

Her clothes were off in a flash as she began putting on her combat armor. She strapped on some frag grenades across her and an assault rifle onto her back. She loaded her grappling gun and put it in her holster before tying her hair in a bun. "Kakashi Hatake, you're mine" The doctor said opening her window.

_Kakashi's room_

"Still no word from Asuma and his group?" Kakashi asked. "Not since two days ago but that's not surprising considering how close they may be to recovering Sasuke." Jiraiya told his friend. Hinata in her skirt and t-shirt sighed as Naruto threw his knife up into the air and caught it point first on its way down. "Kakashi, they have to release you soon." Jiraiya stated. "Yes I know and that means the assassin will get desperate to finish the job" the masked man replied.

There was a crash and the group looked at the window. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as they saw three frag grenades fly through the air. "Get DOWN!" Jiraiya yelled. Naruto tackled Hinata covering her body with his as he slid into the bathroom that conjoined Kakashi's room. Kakashi had already rolled out of bed with some help from Jiraiya when the explosives detonated.

Shrapnel tore through the sheets and stuck into the ground. They hear tinkling and a hiss. "Gas grenades get out of here!" Kakashi said hoarsely. Naruto came out the bathroom leaning on Hinata for support when the room door opened. "What's going on-" the man was cut off as a bullet tore its way through his skull. Naruto pulled out his pistol training it on the door while Hinata had her SMG trained on the window.

"Get Kakashi out of here now!" Hinata yelled as a figure came grappling into the window, firing on them. The two young assassins dove to the ground sliding out the room. "GET THE FUCK OUT THE HOSPITAL!" Naruto yelled at stunned nurses in doctors in the hallway. The figure rolled and was looking for a target when she felt something impact on her back.

The bullet was stopped by her combat armor and she turned to see one of her targets with a revolver. Jiraiya shot again and the heavy slug caught the woman's shoulder taking her off aim as he dove for cover behind the bed. Naruto and Hinata stood and heard footsteps in the hallway. "Freeze!" a woman called out. They looked at each end of the hall and saw police forces and hospital security gathering.

"This isn't good." Naruto said placing his back against Hinata' s back. "Remember the mission. If things get hot kill anyone in our way and get Kakashi out of here." She said emotionlessly as she pulled out her second SMG. Naruto pulled out a second pistol smiling grimly. "Ok then, let's do this." He stated darkly as his eyes changed from blue to red.

The two assassins opened fire on the police and security opening doors to other patients' rooms for cover. The security wasn't expecting the teens to open fire and took many casualties. Naruto fired round after round and was soon empty. Taking out his knife he grinned broadly before rushing outside the room dodged bullets.

Hinata kept Naruto covered while simultaneously attacking the opposite end of the hall raining bullets in every direction. Within seconds Naruto was upon the police slashing, kicking and punching them into submission or death. A few of them took out their batons and tried to defend themselves but to no avail.

Back inside Kakashi's room Dr. Masanae and Jiraiya had engaged in hand-to hand combat or to be more specific gauntlet to pole. One of the poles from the bed had broken off. Jiraiya had picked it up and was now using it against the doctor. Her gauntlets however protected her and made great offensive weapons as well.

Masanae punched Jiraiya knocking the older man backwards before turning to Kakashi. "Now you die!" she cried out extending her knife attachment. "Nooooo!" Jiraiya yelled tackling the woman into the window. There was an audible crack as the broken glass around the frame of the window broke further and dug itself into Masanae's skin.

Her back bent over as the top half of her body flailed out the window. She began punching at any part of Jiraiya she could get to with each punch being enforced by a puncturing stab from her gauntlet's knife attachment. Jiraiya coughed up blood from a particularly nasty stab that caught him in the side. Kakashi pulled himself to his feet as he walked over to the window.

He took out Jiraiya's revolver and placed it into the doctor's mouth for she was yelling in frustration. "Suck it bitch!" he exclaimed pulling the trigger. Brain matter and skull fragments along with skin and clumps of hair rained down the side of the building as the doctor's body became motionless. Kakashi pulled Jiraiya back inside.

His friend was bleeding from multiple deep lacerations and was breathing heavily. "Come on Jiraiya, you can't die." Kakashi said tears forming from his eye. The white haired man coughed up some blood. "Don't worry – LOOK OUT!" he cried pushing Kakashi down as a crossbow bolt buried itself into his chest.

Masanae's hand which gripped a mini crossbow went limp as her body slid out the window. Jiraiya looked down at the bolt sticking out his chest. "Looks like you do have to worry. "Get out of here Kakashi the bolt will blow any second now if its explosive." Kakashi grabbed the shaft of the bolt but was stopped by Jiraiya's hand.

"You know it's too late. Take Naruto and Hinata and go." He told the masked assassin. Kakashi nodded and handed Jiraiya his revolver. "Naruto! Hinata! "He cried out. The two assassins came into the room seconds later one diving the other sliding. Hinata replaced her magazines. "Kakashi, this isn't looking good." Naruto said breathing heavily.

Hinata's arm was bleeding from the shoulder down and she had a limp. Naruto on the other hand was covered in bruises. Both teens had been through a lot in the hallway and from the looks of it things were only going to get worse. "Where's Jiraiya" Naruto asked and saw his mentor in Kakashi's arms.

His face blanched. "Ero-sensei?" he asked his knife dropping to the ground. Hinata looked out the door and immediately pulled back in as the security opened fire. "We're pinned. We'll have to repel down the side of the hospital." She said as the closed the door.

"Naruto, get yourself together. Now isn't the time for mourning!" Hinata yelled as she picked upper her back pack and started taking gear out. The blond kneeled by his godfather cradling the man's head. "We're taking him with us." Naruto said as he lowered Jiraiya to the ground gently and prepared the equipment. The two were finished setting up the grappling gear and ropes in moments.

Strapping on their harnesses Kakashi, Hinata, and Naruto prepared to leave. The door was blown off its hinges as they got to the window. Naruto pulled out Jiraiya's revolver firing off the last round. The unlucky security guard's head snapped back as the bullet tore through it.

Forgoing safety for speed the trio plus the body of Jiraiya repelled down the side of the building clamping on the brake when they were only a few feet from the ground. A van pulled up beside them and the side opened up. "GET IN" Tsunade yelled and they followed.

They were speeding off within moments closing the door. "What happened to Jiraiya?" Tsunade exclaimed swerving out the hospital parking lot. "Focus on driving. We can't help Jiraiya right now." Kakashi said buckling his seatbelt. "Hinata tend to your wound." The man said. Hinata was already ahead of him.

She had taken off her shirt the moment they had begun driving. Naruto took the first aid kit from the side of the van and opened it. Hinata turned her back to him showing him where the bullet had entered. "It was a clean shot. Went through some muscle but didn't hit anything vital. "He deduced as he poured some antiseptic onto a rag and began cleaning the area.

Hinata hissed slightly at the stinging of the fluid as it killed bacteria and cleaned her gunshot wound. She felt droplets hit her back and turned to see tears streaming down Naruto's face. Her face softened and she turned around hugging the blonde close to her. "It'll be ok Naruto. It'll be ok" she whispered into his ear.

_Akatsuki Hideout_

Sasuke stood in the room alone. Even though it had only been a few days since his rebirth, his activation he had already perfected use of his new body. Now he waited for his brother. Itachi walked into the room his robe flowing majestically around him. "So little brother, are you ready?" Itachi asked S.H.A.R.I.N.G.A.N revolving.

Sasuke turned around popping out one of his katana and twirling it expertly. "I thought you would never ask" he replied. The two brothers glared one another in the eyes. In a flash they stepped towards one another and their blades clanged signaling the start of their final battle.

* * *

A/N: I didn't want to do another filler so I'm moving the plot along. Drop a review for a faster update.


	13. Chapter 13

**Crimson Moon**

**1 3 S U R V I V O R**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Music That I use for the battle theme between Sasuke and Itachi. That belongs to the Gunslinger Girls People.

A/N: Thank you everyone for all the positive feedback. I'm glad you're all enjoying the story.

* * *

_Akatsuki Hideout_

Sasuke stood in the room alone. Even though it had only been a few days since his rebirth, his activation he had already perfected use of his new body. Now he waited for his brother. Itachi walked into the room his robe flowing majestically around him. "So little brother, are you ready?" Itachi asked S.H.A.R.I.N.G.A.N revolving.

Sasuke turned around popping out one of his katana and twirling it expertly. "I thought you would never ask" he replied. The two brothers glared one another in the eyes. In a flash they stepped towards one another and their blades clanged signaling the start of their final battle.

The two Uchihas' blades clashed as they met. Sasuke kicked out catching Itachi in the chest. The elder Uchiha skidded back a bit and was immediately set upon by Sasuke. The younger of the two began a complex combination a slashes, swings flips and kicks. Itachi narrowly blocked each strike with his Chinese broadsword before he flipped backwards.

He placed his hand to his mouth and his palmed opened to reveal a small flame. Blowing out a certain combination of fumes stored in one of his cybernetic components Itachi sent a wave of flames towards Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes widened as he leapt to avoid the fire. The flames washed along the ground as Sasuke floated over them.

_Even with the S.H.A.R.I.N.G.A.N slowing things down long enough to predict the action those flames got dangerously close. I'll have to watch out for that in the future. _Sasuke thought to himself as the flames died down. Itachi rushed his little brother swinging out left and right. Sasuke popped out his second katana giving him a chance to counter attack and place Itachi back on the defensive.

Itachi's eyes narrowed at Sasuke and he twirled swing his blade with the momentum of the swing. Sasuke crossed his swords and felt the vibrations of the impact from Itachi's heavier weapon. Opening the compartment in his arm Sasuke started to fire rounds from his machine gun at Itachi.

Itachi took a few rounds in the shoulder while others grazed his legs before he got away. Sasuke followed his brother's movements as Itachi dodged the rest of his barrage. He emptied his machine gun and loaded it back in his arm to reload when Itachi came in for more close-range combat.

Their blades clashed again and their eyes met swirling madly. They brought each other into cyberspace when their S.H.A.R.I.N.G. met.

_Cyberspace_

_The two Uchiha floated in the Digital realm staring each other down. "This is your first time here foolish little brother. You cannot win." Itachi taunted. Sasuke glared silently as he morphed his right arm into a cannon and fired a blast at Itachi. The elder Uchiha separated into a flock of crows avoiding the blast._

"_Hn, you can't stay in cyberspace for long Itachi. The strain it buts on your out of date cybernetics is too much for you." Sasuke said as he shot down each crow. Itachi materialized behind his brother stabbing him through the heart. Sasuke smirked as he spilt and kicked Itachi away from him._

_Each half regrew itself creating two Sasukes. Itachi began breathing heavily as he focused two blades into existence. The two Sasukes rushed Itachi each with blades of their own and began striking out at him. Itachi defended attacks from the left and right flipping and floating in air as Sasuke continued his relentless assault._

_The elder Uchiha caught all four of Sasuke's blades and brought the two Sasuke close before spinning and kicking out, knocking his advisories away. He then rushed on of the Sasukes and before it could react he slashed it into multiple pieces. The remaining Sasuke tried to rush Itachi from behind and was stopped by a firewall._

"_Modern security at its finest." Itachi said with a grin. "The security program in my eyes was specifically designed to prevent backdoor intrusion from any outside force." He explained as he turned around. The firewall dropped and Sasuke rushed Itachi again._

_The two met and Sasuke quickly slashed off Itachi's arm. Itachi grunted in pain and swung out cutting Sasuke in half at the waist. Sasuke stifled the yell that threatened to escape his lips and with a crossing of his blades beheaded Itachi._

_Outside Cyberspace_

The two Uchiha jumped away from one another breathing heavily. Itachi clutched his left eye in pain glaring at Sasuke with hatred bleeding from his body. Sasuke glared back with an equal hatred. Removing his hand Itachi's left eye stayed closed. "You've grown Sasuke but only one of us can survive and I intend on it being me." Itachi said raising his broadsword.

Sasuke raised his two katana blades. "I don't care what you intend. I will kill you." He replied. It was then that some music started to play. The two Uchiha looked around for its source before seeing speakers in the room. It was the main theme music from the second season of gunslinger girl*. It started off slow and the brothers looked one another in the eye.

"Hn, seems like the perfect theme music for our fight." Sasuke said as it got more into the music. Itachi nodded silently in agreement. There was a small pause and they rushed one another again. Their blades clashed and in silence they fought with the music playing in the back ground. Sasuke tripped Itachi and sliced at his leg making a small knick against it.

Itachi kicked out with his other leg catching Sasuke in the side and bringing his younger brother to the ground. Sasuke hit the ground releasing one of his katana blades. The two Uchiha flipped up and rushed each other slashing and hacking at one another.

They would each nick each other and make shallow wounds and started to get more intense as the music played on. The two jumped back from one another beach breathing heavily while bleeding from their wounds. The music was just reaching its crescendo when they readied their weapons.

They charged and clashed but Itachi kicked out as well knocking Sasuke's weapon out his hand and quickly ran Sasuke through his heart like he had done in cyberspace. Sasuke grimaced and clenched his teeth. "You lose little brother." Itachi said with a smirk.

Sasuke grabbed the blade and pulled himself closer to Itachi driving the blade through his body. Itachi's widened as Sasuke got closer. Sasuke grabbed Itachi's wrist and squeezed them harder and harder until they crunched in breaking the cybernetics. Itachi tried to pull back but was too close to Sasuke.

The music was at its high point when Sasuke's chest opened up. "Good bye Itachi." He said before blasting his older brother into oblivion. Itachi chest was obliterated and the two brothers fell backwards after the blast ended. The song was ending as they lay on the ground.

"You…you…you win…Sasuke." Were Itachi's final words before he died. Sasuke nodded and smiled grimly. He had gotten his revenge and he felt empty. "Yea, but it doesn't bring back mother and father." He said as tears formed in his eyes. Sasuke cried tears of sorrow as he slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

A/N: Short action filled chapter. I hoped you all enjoyed it. I posted a link to the theme song that I used for their fight on my profile page. I think it's fitting for their fight. Review, it'll make me happy


	14. Chapter 14

**Crimson Moon**

**1 4 D E C I S I O N**

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I'm inspired by your reviews to continue this story. Everyone is wondering what Sasuke's fate is now and my answer to that is to read the story, enjoy.

* * *

B.A.S.I.C, the next day

Naruto, Hinata, Kakashi, and Tsunade looked down upon the burning body of Jiraiya. The older man looked so peaceful dead. There was a small smile on his face and his hair had been tidied up. Naruto cried silently at the passing of his teacher, his friend, his godfather.

Hinata walked next to Naruto and slipped her hands into his knowing the pain he must be feeling. Each assassin was quiet and the only sound was the burning of the flames that ate at Jiraiya's body. Kakashi cleared his throat gathering the attention of the others.

"I guess we should all say something in remembrance of our comrade." He suggested taking a small breath. "Jiraiya was a great man. He was supportive and tough. He was a reliable ally and one of the greatest men I have ever known. His passing has hit us all with a different force but his memory will live on and through that so will his legacy." The masked man finished.

Tsunade came up next. "Jiraiya and I have known each other for years. We studied the arts of assassination together and pulled a few jobs as a team. He was a pervert to the end but he was also kind and gentle to me." She said with more tears brimming around her eyes. Tsunade's voice began to crack when she spoke again. "Jiraiya was the perfect man. I only wish that he was alive now so I could tell him how much I love him and how much he means to me." She finished tears gushing freely.

Kakashi wrapped an arm around Tsunade's shoulder comforting her as he pulled her off to the side a bit. Hinata took position at the head of the pyre and looked down. "I did not know Jiraiya for long but in the short time we did have together he became a father-figure to me. I will always remember him and cherish the moments he and I shared."

Lastly came Naruto. The blond teen's eyes were sunken and hollow. He was quiet for moments before finally taking a breath to begin. "He was my friend. He was my Mentor. He was my godfather. He was Jiraiya. Jiraiya was the greatest thing to happen to me after my parents died. He took me in and taught me how to survive. He gave me the tools needed to be the greatest assassin in the world." The blond raised his head up as the color started coming back to his eyes and face.

"Jiraiya, if you can hear me now, wherever you are I just want you to know that I will continue your teachings and practice every day till I become the best. I will avenge you ero-sensei and all will know of what you did for me." Naruto vowed clenching his fist. The others looked at him with mixed expressions but all were silent.

_Elsewhere_

Asuma, Kurenai, Sakura, and Ino looked down at the man in front of them. He was bound to a chair and had a look of defiance on his bruised face. "He isn't talking." Sakura informed the others rubbing her hands. She had spent the last hour interrogating the man to no avail. "Do you think he understands English?" Ino asked.

Sakura nodded. "I've asked him questions in every language I know and he told me who couldn't understand me and that he wouldn't talk." She replied to her sister. Asuma sighed looking down at the man. "I'll take over from here get some rest Sakura." He told the pink haired assassin. Sakura nodded and left the room with her sister.

Asuma and Kurenai remained alone. The man chuckled and spat at their feet. "You think you scare me?" he taunted. "The people I work for are the only ones I fear." He said. "You guys have nothing on me. There's not a damn thing you can do to AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the man's screams interrupted him as Asuma cut off a part off his finger.

"Ointment" He said holding his hand out to Kurenai. His wife handed him a jar of cream looking on silently. The man watched as the bleeding was stopped from his bleeding stump. Asuma raised his knife up to the man. "Here is how it's going to go; there are fifteen joints on each hand that compose where your fingers bend. I'll cut off each finger at a joint for every question I don't get the desired answer for. Then I'll start on your toes. If they're all gone and we still dont have the information we desire then my wife will take over." Asuma said seriously. The man visible gulped as he looked into Asuma's dangerous eyes. "So let's see how silent you are after a few questions." Asuma stated with a malicious glint in his eyes.

_Akatsuki Hideout_

Sasuke opened his eyes slowly and looked around the room he was in. It was a white sterile room with a two-way mirror. He was attached to computers and medical machines monitoring his vitals and cybernetic systems. He sat up and was about to start pulling the plugs and tubes out him when a voice came over the intercom "Don't do that or you'll die" a female voice said.

Sasuke's hands retreated and he looked at the mirror. "Hn, so now what? Am I just some sort of lab rat now?" he asked. There was a hissing noise and the wall opened up. A man walked in carrying a case. He was dressed in the same cloud decorated robes like Itachi had been in. His skin had a strange blue tinge to it and there were slits in his neck.

"The name is Kisame Hoshigaki and I'm your new partner seeing as you killed my last one." the man said to Sasuke. Sasuke looked at Kisame "Sorry, not interested." He spat. The door opened again and another man walked in. He wore a mask with one eye hole and the iconic robe of the organization. "What you don't seem to realize Sasuke is that you don't have a choice in the matter. Your life is in our hands and if you ever want to see Hinata again then you will do as the organization decrees." The new man said seriously.

Sasuke stiffened at the mention of Hinata's name. "How do you know about Hinata?" he asked. Kisame laughed at the question while the masked man stayed silent. "We have known about your and Hinata's exploits for some time now and it is our desire to make both of you members of Akatsuki." He replied.

Sasuke turned his head away. "Again, not- gaahahk" he let out a strangled cry as a shock went his brain. "That was the first safety being released from the techno-organic virus. There are two more before the virus is released into your mind, killing you." The man said to Sasuke. Sasuke grabbed the back of his neck where the chip was imbedded.

"Not a recommended idea. The chip is attached to your spinal cord and nervous system in such a manner that removal would result in your termination." The masked man informed the young Uchiha. Sasuke clenched his teeth. "Why us?" he asked the man. "You two are the students of one Kakashi Hatake and he himself is a renowned assassin. That alone makes you somewhat qualified to join our ranks." He replied. "Let's not forget you are the brother of Itachi and Hinata herself was the daughter to a powerful family. Your track records speak for themselves."

Sasuke sighed and felt the tubes and wires pop out of his body. "So what is the Akatsuki?" he asked. The man's visible eye closed slightly with delight. "We are a guild of assassins. Ten members at a time; no more, no less and at the moment we are short one." he informed Sasuke. Sasuke looked at Kisame. "I'm guessing I'm the replacement for that spot then?" he asked.

"Good heavens no, you already replaced Itachi. Hinata is the replacement. Your first mission is to bring her to us. Kisame will be your partner for this mission but once she is here I suspect that you will want her along. So you two will be partners once again." The masked man told Sasuke. Sasuke swung his leg over the side of the bed he had been in and caught the case Kisame threw at him. "Change into those. We'll be waiting outside." The masked man said.

Sasuke opened the case and saw a set of clothes inside. He took out his clothes and saw the Akatsuki robes beneath. He spent a good three minutes looking at the robe after putting on his clothes and thinking about what it meant.

_Outside the room_

"So do you think he'll do it?" Kisame asked the masked man. "Of course he will. For Hinata he will do anything even follow our orders." He replied. "If he chooses to disobey then we'll have no choice but to kill him which would be such a waste." He added. The door opened and Sasuke walked out the room his robe flowing around him. "I'll bring Hinata on the condition that I go alone." He said with a serious tone. "Kisame is your partner" the masked man replied. "Then you'll have to activate that virus and kill me because the only way I'm going is if I go alone. Hinata is my only partner." Sasuke stated with finality in his voice.

The masked man's eye glared into Sasuke's obsidian ones. "Very well but if you try anything funny or alert Kakashi to our plans then we will kill Hinata and force you to watch her die." The masked man compromised. Sasuke nodded. "Don't worry I won't endanger Hinata's life." He said and started to walk past the two older men. "Hold on, you're forgetting something." The man said.

Sasuke turned around and caught an object that was thrown at him. He opened his palm and looked at the object. It was a ring. Sasuke inspected it and saw it had a blood-red ruby encrusted in it along with a Japanese kanji. "Vermillion?" he mused. "Each Akatsuki member has a ring. That one was Itachi's but since you took his spot its yours." He explained. "And this one is Hinata's" he added throwing another ring at Sasuke. "Azul" Sasuke read the kanji. The ring was blue.

"Hurry back now Sasuke we have much planned for you and Hinata." The masked man said. Sasuke nodded slightly and turned away slipping on the red ring. _I'm on my way Hinata. _He thought to himself making his way to the one person he loved.

* * *

A/N: I liked writing this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it.


	15. Chapter 15

**Crimson Moon**

**1 5 E N C O U N T E R**

A/N: My updating schedule is all topsy tervy for now but I'll get on track soon. For now enjoy an action packed chapter and be sure to drop a review for quicker updates.

Now to answer an interesting review:

Refrigerator-Burn: The Akatsuki are impressed with Kakashi, yes but look at the situation. If they had tried to capture him then they might have either killed him or lost members in the process. It was easier to obtain Sasuke because of the condition they found him in and to use him to get Hinata due to the bond they share.

Now on with the chapter.

* * *

Sasuke looked at his surroundings and shook his head. According to the intelligence he had received from Kisame there was a group of assassins consisting of two adults one male and a female along with two teenage girls who would be able to point him in the direction of Hinata nearby. He was currently walking the streets of a nearby city. He had borrowed one of the motorcycles from the Akatsuki garage and by a strange twist of fate it had turned out to be Itachi's personal vehicle.

After finding a place to stay and getting his bearings Sasuke had set out to find the assassins. If they had knowledge on Hinata he would beat it out of them if necessary. Sasuke walked into a bar looking around for anyone who fit the people's description. Seeing a likely candidate Sasuke walked over to a middle-aged man who was smoking and drinking.

"Asuma Sarutobi?" he asked. The man turned to face the young assassin. "Who?" he asked confused. "Asuma Sarutobi, are you him?" Sasuke asked. The man took a long drag from his cigarette before blowing the smoke in Sasuke's face. "Who wants to know." He asked.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha and I'm looking for a girl by the name of Hinata Hyuga. If you are Asuma then you have information I need." Sasuke explained shortly getting ready to leave. The man looked Sasuke in the eye before turning around. "Nah, I ain't no Asuma Saru-what's-his-name." the man said waving his hand dismissively. Sasuke nodded and turned to leave.

"Hey kid, I hope you find who you are looking for." The man called out. "she must be pretty important to you if you're asking around for information on her whereabouts." He said to the retreating Sasuke. _You have no idea._ Sasuke thought as he left the bar. He continued down the street when he heard a clinking sound from behind him.

His senses were on full alert as he continued down the street. His cybernetics picked up two sets of feet following him. He walked as if he didn't know he was being tailed. Whoever they were, they were trained. Turning down an alley he continued walking till he heard the footsteps split up. One began moving quickly to try and cut him off the other followed him down the alley.

Sasuke saw the other end of the alley and stopped walking. The footsteps continued a short while longer before stopping as well. "I know you know that I know you're there so you've already lost the element of surprise. Come out and face me." He said to the stalker.

There was a clapping sound as a figure appeared in front of him. "Impressive. Though it's to be expected from Kakashi's pupil." A female's voice said. The figure passed under a streetlamp revealing the woman to be extremely beautiful. She had long dark hair and striking crimson eyes. "Who are you and how do you know Kakashi?" Sasuke asked

The woman flung some of her hair behind her smiling seductively. "All in due time Sasuke. What you need to know for now is that we are not your enemies. Kakashi sent us to find you after we learned you were still alive." The woman explained.

Sasuke changed his stance as the person behind him moved closer. "Pretty likely story, how did you know I was alive and further more how'd you track me so quickly?" he inquired. "We'll when you go into a bar looking for someone chances are the person you talk to is the person you're looking for." The woman replied.

Sasuke froze and grit his teeth. _That bastard lied to me! _He thought angrily. "Well if he was Asuma then you must be his wife Kurenai." Sasuke deduced. Kurenai smiled and laughed softly. "Bingo, now come with me. I'll take you to Hinata." Kurenai said extending her hand. Sasuke relaxed a bit and stepped forwards.

At that moment the person behind him moved. Sasuke jumped into the air back flipping over the person as a crackle of electricity whizzed beneath him. Time seemed to slow down as Sasuke's battle senses activated. Kurenai had already begun pulling out what seemed to be a Taser-gun when Sasuke had flipped pulling off a round as he landed.

Sasuke rolled to the side smiling cockily as the projectile missed. He ducked low popping out one of his katana blades as the man who had tried to stun him turned around wielding two bowie knives. The two assassins' blades clashed upon one another. The man grunted as Sasuke pushed him back with his cybernetically enhanced strength.

"He's strong. Are you sure this is Sasuke?" the man asked. "Yes Asuma, it's him. He matches the picture we were given down to the glare in his eyes." Kurenai said as she loaded another taser tip to her gun. Sasuke narrowed his eyes kicking Asuma away as he reversed the grip on his weapon. He and Asuma faced off circling one another. Sasuke heard the click of the trigger as Kurenai tried to shoot him from behind.

Rolling to the side he avoided the shot and turned around and sprinted towards Kurenai making sure to keep low to the ground. Kurenai blinked as Sasuke rushed her and when she opened her eyes he was right in front of her coming in at an angle. Time seem to slow down as she saw Sasuke's blade slice upwards.

There was a flash and Sasuke was behind Kurenai with his blade extended. The woman turned around slowly before her side split open spraying a fountain of blood out. "Kurenai!" Asuma yelled rushing over to his wife's side as she fell to the ground. Kurenai pressed her hand to the wound to stop the flow of blood as Sasuke looked down at her.

"You'll live." The Uchiha said simply swing the blood from his blade as he placed it back into his leg. Asuma and Kurenai stared at him with silent horror. "What the hell are you?" Asuma asked dropping his knives. "I'm the guy you don't want to fuck with. Now tell me where Hinata is." Sasuke replied

"We'll tell you where she is." A voice said from above. Sasuke looked up to see two girls. One was kneeling next to the other. "Where is she?" he asked the newcomers. "She's at our base with Naruto." The blond, who was kneeling next to the pink-haired girl replied. "Naruto?" Sasuke questioned. "Yea he's Jiraiya's student." The pink-haired girl replied as the two jumped to the ground.

"You don't know us Sasuke but we know you. I'm Sakura and this is my sister Ino. We're friends with Hinata. Now please come with us so we can take you to her." Sakura said extending her hand. Sasuke looked at the girl and then her hand. "No thanks. These two just attacked me and it's obvious you're with them. Why should I trust that you two won't try to attack me?" he asked dubiously.

"We'll I can't think of a reason why but you should. If you can't trust us then who can you trust?" Ino asked. Sasuke looked at the two and how they moved away from one another slowly. "Hn, I can trust myself and probably the information that you give me after I force it from you!" he exclaimed charging them before they could get too far apart. Sakura rushed to intercept Sasuke moving quickly towards the cyborg.

_Damn, he's fast. _She thought as they confronted one another. _She's quick, this should push my Sharingan to its limits. _Sasuke thought as Sakura punched out at him. Sasuke turned his head dodging the strike but was caught by a kick Ino delivered to his jaw. The young male staggered from the strike wiping his hand across his mouth. Ino rubbed her foot unceremoniously. "Damn it's like kicking a cement block." She cried.

"Let me handle this, you check on Kurenai." Sakura told her sister as she took out her special studded gloves. Sasuke straightened up getting into his fighting stance as he squared off with Sakura. The two circled once before rushing each other. Sakura struck out punching at Sasuke who dodged and countered with a backhand punch catching Sakura's face.

The female assassin turned with the blow roundhouse kicking Sasuke. Sasuke caught her leg squeezing it. Sakura gasped at the pain and went to her hands kicking out with her other leg. Sasuke caught this one as well and Sakura grinned as she bent inward striking out at Sasuke's exposed chest multiple times. Sasuke grunted in pain at the impact before swinging Sakura around and throwing her into the side of a nearby car.

Sakura cried out in pain as she slumped to the ground. Sasuke clutched his chest in surprise. "Well it would seem I underestimated your abilities." He said as his systems diagnosed the damage. Sakura laughed as she struggled to her feet. She stood shakily getting back into her stance. "Don't feel bad, you wouldn't have been the first one to have done so." She said grinning.

Sasuke smiled and opened his left palm. A small device came out splitting into five separate wires that ran the lengths of his fingers. "I've wanted to try this weapon out for a while now." He said as electricity started to gather in his hand. "It's supposed to be a high powered EMP but I crossed some of the coding in the design so it can function on organic material as well." He explained as more electricity gathered around his hand.

The nearby streetlights began to flicker at the sudden surge of power as Sasuke drew in more power. The electricity began crackling and making a faint chirping sound as it was concentrated into Sasuke's palm. "What's that sound?" Kurenai asked as Ino tended to her wound. "Sounds like birds, chirping birds." Asuma said confused. It was the middle of the night why would birds be chirping at this hour?

Sakura's eyes widened at the sight before her. In Sasuke's hand was a ball of pulsating electricity. She tightened her resolve smiling. "We'll what do you plan to do with that fancy light bulb, light a cave?" she asked. Sasuke grinned lowering the orb.

_Sasuke's HUD_

_**WARNING! WARNING! ELECTRICAL THRESHOLD CAPACITY EXCEEDED!**_

_Third person POV_

"Chidori, One-thousand Birds!" Sasuke cried as he pushed his cybernetics to their limits rushing towards Sakura. Sakura moved at the quickest reaction a human could but it was too slow to keep up with Sasuke. The male assassin thrust his palm forward and pierced Sakura abdomen. His arm burst through Sakura's back up to his elbow before he pulled back.

Sakura looked down at the gaping hole that seemingly appeared in her midsection. "Oh." She said softly before going into shock and collapsing to the ground. Sasuke looked down at Sakura grimly wiping her blood off his arm. "You could've lived a full life if you had just told me where Hinata was." He said emotionlessly as he turned to where Asuma was walking towards him.

"So you're next?" Sasuke asked raising his left arm. Asuma took out a disk throwing it at Sasuke who caught it between his fingers. "That will lead you to Hinata and Kakashi." He said walking over to Sakura and picking the teenage girl up. "You're a monster. I don't see why Hinata and Kakashi want you back." Asuma spat as he walked past Sasuke.

Sasuke watched the man retreat with the females into a car and drive away down the road. Sirens could be heard in the distance and Sasuke looked up at the night sky. _Hinata, hold on. _He thought to himself before walking down the street, disk in hand.

* * *

A/N: dun dun dun. The capabilities of Sasuke's cybernetics against the capabilities of four lethally trained assassins have been shown. I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Drop reviews, they keep me happy :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Crimson Moon**

**1 6 R E U N I T E D**

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I like how this story is flowing but it's nowhere close to the end so enjoy the ride. Now the moment many have been waiting for; the reuniting of Sasuke and Hinata.

* * *

_B.A.S.I.C_

Kakashi hung up the phone and sighed, turning to Tsunade. "Asuma and his team found Sasuke." He informed the doctor. Tsunade raised an eyebrow at her companion. "You don't sound all that thrilled." She commented. Kakashi sighed again and walked over to one of the windows. "He attacked them and almost killed them." Kakashi explained. Tsunade gasped as she thought of Ino and Sakura, neither having much field time going against Sasuke.

"Sakura is in critical condition at a hospital. Sasuke punched a hole clear through her abdomen." Kakashi said tightening his fist. "How is that even possible?" Tsunade asked her hand covering her mouth. "I don't know and to be honest I don't think that it is Sasuke, rather a robot sent to infiltrate and find us." Kakashi voiced. Tsunade thought about the explanation. "But if he was going to infiltrate us wouldn't have been better for him to come with Asuma and his team rather than attacking them?"

"That's what confuses me. Asuma gave him an encrypted disk with our location on it. We'll have to prepare for the worst should he arrive." Kakashi said walking over to the door. "Are you going to tell Hinata?" Tsunade asked as Kakashi grasped the door handle. "I don't know." He replied leaving the room.

_B.A.S.I.C - Training Room_

Hinata dodged another punch by Naruto back flipping to avoid the kick he sent her way. She landed breathing heavily as she and Naruto squared off. Naruto was wearing a mechanical gauntlet on his right hand that looked like a fighting glove but had wires coming out of it. Naruto got back into his stance pressing a button in the center of the gauntlet as his fist clenched shut.

Hinata narrowed her eyes as Naruto's fist began to vibrate and glow. "You don't expect to hit me with that again do you?" she asked and Naruto grinned as the vibration sped up till it looked like his fist was a pulsating orb. "Rasengan Punch!" he cried out rush Hinata. Hinata dodged the strike and countered by kicking Naruto on the chest. The blond doubled over rolling with the kick and somersaulted on the floor before sliding to his feet and running at Hinata from behind.

Hinata's eyes widened as she tried to dodge Naruto's counter attack and gasped when his punch connected with her side blowing here away. She slid across the mat coughing violently as the pain subsided. Looking at Naruto her eyes narrowed with anger as she thought about Sasuke and how she was nowhere near his level or else Naruto would be the one on the ground instead of her.

Naruto pressed a button on the back of the gauntlet turning it off as he removed the object and shook his hand. "Damn the drawback to this thing is the damage it does to the nervous system in my hand." He said flexing his fingers. He walked over to Hinata helping her to her feet. Hinata smiled softly accepting defeat. "We should go get some lunch, we've been training all morning. " Naruto suggested.

Hinata shook her head. "You go on ahead, I'll catch you later." She said as she headed to the weight room. Naruto sighed and left with a small frown. _Is it because of Sasuke that I can't win her heart?_ He thought to himself leaving the training room.

Hinata got the weights she was going to be using strapping on the leg weights and the wrist weights before going over to the treadmill. "Hinata." Kakashi's voice came from the entrance. Hinata turned and saw the older man leaning against the door frame. "Yes?" she replied turning on the machine before starting a slow jog. "We have to talk." Kakashi stated walking over to the female. "So talk." She replied not really interested in what he had to say.

"It's about Sasuke." Kakashi said and that caught Hinata's attention. She turned off the treadmill and turned to face Kakashi. "What is it, have Asuma and the others found him?" she asked. Kakashi nodded slowly. "We believe so but they were attacked by Sasuke himself." Kakashi replied.

Hinata's facial expression became one of anger at this. "Don't joke around Kakashi, we both know that there's no way Sasuke could be up after what happened. You saw the pictures Jiraiya had gotten. He's either dying or dead!" she cried out tears flowing freely. "I won't let you or anyone slander him by saying he attacked his allies!" she yelled at the one-eyed assassin.

"I know how you feel Hinata and personally I don't believe it's him. I believe whoever is trying to kill us made a Sasuke robot in order to kill us but something went wrong with its programming and instead of infiltrating our complex he attacked too early." He explained and Hinata narrowed her eyes at him. "Then we have to destroy the robot." She said simply wiping her tears away.

"My thoughts exactly." Kakashi replied "Asuma gave it a disk with our location. It should be here within the next few hours. Get ready, we're going to have to use deception to take it down from what Asuma told me." Kakashi explained to Hinata. "I'll use myself as bait, if it's based off of Sasuke then I'll be the best offense against it." Hinata said. Kakashi nodded "Alright then, let's get ready"

_B.A.S.I.C, a few hours later_

Sasuke's sneaker crunched the gravel beneath his feet as he looked at the building in front of him. "Basic, home sweet home." He said bitterly walking towards the entrance. He heard the sound of the defenses activating and smiled. Three pairs of turrets burst from the ground while some wall mounted turrets zeroed in on Sasuke.

"Let's dance" Sasuke whispered and sprinted off towards the building as the turrets opened fire. Sasuke dodged the projectiles with ease flipping and sliding as he neared the first pair. He popped out his twin katana and sliced through the turrets speeding off as the exploded with a smile. Sasuke made short work of the defenses and sheathed his weapons walking to the front door he entered a code into the keypad.

The light turned green and the door unlocked as Sasuke went into the building. Sasuke walked through the entrance looking around. After walking down a few halls he came to the circular room that had the other passageways. Hearing footsteps Sasuke turned towards one of the hallways and stopped.

"Sasuke?" Hinata said as she lowered her pistol. "Sasuke is it really you?" she asked. Sasuke smiled walking over to his friend. "It's me Hinata, I'm here." He said and Hinata raised her gun. "No! You died we saw it!" she cried tears flowing from her eyes. Sasuke stopped looking from Hinata to the gun.

"If you don't believe me then ask me anything. Ask me something that only I could know." He said raising his hands. There was movement behind him and Sasuke turned his attention from Hinata for a moment. Hinata smiled. "If you were the real Sasuke you would never have let your guard down for a moment!" she cried firing off some rounds.

Sasuke dodged the bullets rolling to the side as Kakashi and Naruto came out of different hallways opening fire on the cyborg. Sasuke grit his teeth as his automated defenses came online. He felt the Spider pop from his back as it went to provide some cover fire for him. _Shit, this isn't good._ He thought as his machine gun popped from his arm and he opened fire on Kakashi and Naruto.

Hinata shot at Sasuke her face filled with anger. Sasuke dodged her shots as he tried to make his way closer to her. "Hinata, listen it's really me!" he cried out over the sounds of battle. "Stop lying and die!" she cried out tears falling freely. Sasuke grit his teeth and rushed towards Hinata. Her bullets caught him in multiple places as did Kakashi and Naruto's but his symbiotic skin protected him to a high degree.

Hinata's eyes widened as Sasuke appeared in front of her. "Hinata!" Kakashi and Naruto cried out in unison dropping their guns as they each pulled out bladed weaponry. "I could never lie to you Kodoku no Hime." Sasuke whispered into Hinata's ear as he pressed something into her hand.

Hinata gasped at the name and turned her face slowly. "Sasuke?" she whispered hesitantly. The spider made its way back into his back as Naruto and Kakashi got closer. Sasuke stood smiling down at Hinata as he turned to face the two male assassins. "Get away from her now!" Naruto yelled jumping into the air. Sasuke smiled jumping slightly as he let loose three kicks, each one catching Naruto before punching the blond into the ground.

He popped out a katana and parried Kakashi's strike in the nick of time narrowing his eyes at the older man. "Kakashi, don't make me kill you." He said hoping to get through to the man. "If the real Sasuke couldn't kill me what makes you think you can?" Kakashi asked kicking Sasuke away. Sasuke slid backwards reversing his grip on the katana. Kakashi and Naruto stood between him and Hinata. "I'm taking Hinata even if I have to go through you to do it." He said as he drew his second katana.

"Wait Sasuke!" Hinata cried out. "What do you mean you're taking me?" she asked. "It's really you, you knew my name, the name that no one else knows. Why do you want to take me away when we've finally found each other?" she cried out slumping to her knees.

Naruto looked at Hinata then at Sasuke. "I don't know what you did to her but you will pay for it big time." He said as his eyes changed red. Kakashi nodded and lifted his eye patch revealing a mechanical red eye that glowed brightly. "Naruto, this laser takes a while to charge keep him busy." Kakashi instructed as he focused his eye on Sasuke.

Naruto nodded clenching his bowie knives. The blond rushed Sasuke and ran to meet his charge. Their blades clashed and Sasuke smirked spinning off the strike. He back hand punched Naruto across the face causing the blond to stumble to the side. Naruto recovered stabbing at Sasuke's leg but Sasuke jumped and kicked out catching Naruto in the face.

Naruto shook off the blow as he got back into his stance. Sasuke landed looking at the blonde and the two teens circled one another. "Well I must say you are quite weak. That girl put up more of a fight than you are even though she still lost in the end." Sasuke taunted causing Naruto to rush in recklessly. Sasuke met the charge head on kneeing Naruto in the face and spinning to catch his opponent's face with a kick that sent Naruto flying into a wall.

Getting up groggily Naruto shook his body and glared at Sasuke. "Naruto I got him don't move in!" Kakashi cried out as his eye glowed brighter. Sasuke looked at Kakashi and began running towards him as the beam fired. Sasuke slid to his knees as the beam passed over him. He made it to Kakashi punching the man's abdomen with as much force as he could without killing the man.

Kakashi gasped as the air was knocked out of him. The beam finished firing as Kakashi slumped to the ground unconscious. Sasuke stood and saw Hinata was staring at him with tears flowing freely. "I'm sorry Hinata, but I have no choice." He said walking over to the girl. "Get away from her!" Naruto cried out. Sasuke turned and was caught by a powerful right hook that sent him sprawling to the ground.

Naruto was wearing his gauntlet and activated the machine. "Hinata run, I'll take care of this thing!" Naruto commanded. Hinata stood up slowly and began walking but not towards an exit but towards Sasuke. "Hinata?" Naruto said confused. The two ravens looked into one another's eyes. "Sasuke, what is my name?" she asked.

Sasuke lowered his face to hers moving his mouth to her ear. "Kodoku no Hime" he replied in a whispered voice. Hinata smiled closing her eyes as she wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck and attached herself to him. "Naruto, don't attack him. It really is Sasuke." She said as Sasuke's arm wrapped around her waist and the two looked at the blond. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the two and yelled as he clenched his fist causing the gauntlet to start vibrating.

"You drugged her you creep. That's the lowest thing to do." He cried out tears flowing from his crimson eyes. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Naruto and opened his left palm causing his Chidori device to come out. "Hinata step away from me for a moment I don't want to electrocute you." Sasuke told Hinata and she nodded trusting him.

The raven and the blonde squared off their eyes never leaving one another. "Rasengan Punch!" Naruto cried running at Sasuke. "Chidori, One Thousand Birds!" Sasuke announced and Hinata watched as her closest person and one of her allies ran to kill one another but she didn't interfere because she trusted Sasuke and would follow him through hell if it meant she could be by his side.

They clashed and the two males pushed trying to overpower the other. Sasuke's eyes narrowed as Naruto's punch started to push back his EMP. His systems were redlining as critical warnings appeared on his HUD. "Naruto!" he cried as he put every ounce of electrical power he could handle into his attack. "Sasuke!" Naruto cried out vibrating his fist faster.

There was an explosion and Sasuke was blown backwards against a wall missing his left arm from the elbow down. "Sasuke!" Hinata cried out rushing over to his side. She heard a clicking sound and turned to see the smoke clear with Naruto pointing a gun at Sasuke with his left hand. "Move Hinata, once this machine is destroyed we can find the real Sasuke." He said his right hand was bleeding and the fingers were oddly bent signifying they were broken.

"This is Sasuke!" she cried out tears flowing once again as she covered his body with hers. "Why Hinata?" Naruto asked. "Why do you believe that's him?" he asked clarifying his question. Hinata looked up at the blond and thought about it. It was because she trusted him right?

But it was more than trust and she knew it. She had known for a while now how she truly felt about Sasuke, but their profession made it difficult to express those feelings. Deep down Hinata cared for Sasuke on a level beyond that of brother. She knew that deep down inside her that "I love him and that's why I follow him. That's why I believe he's the real Sasuke." She replied with a serious expression.

"Hinata" both males said her name softly. There was a wiring sound and Hinata saw Naruto drop after being shocked by Sasuke's spider. The robot crawled over to Sasuke as the Uchiha turned his body to let it reattach itself to him. "Sasuke, are you alright?" Hinata asked looking at the wounds on his body. "I'll be fine but first we need to get out of here." He said standing up.

Hinata put Sasuke's arm around her neck supporting him as they left Kakashi and Naruto in the damaged area. "You trust me Hinata?" Sasuke said as they walked. Hinata nodded. "Sasuke, I love you. I've loved you for a while now but we're assassins. Love isn't a luxury we can afford." She said looking straight ahead. Sasuke sighed and nodded. "I guess you're right." He stated.

"I doubt I need to say this but I expect an explanation for everything." Hinata told Sasuke as they exited the building. "You're right you didn't need to say it." Sasuke replied. The duo made their way over to Sasuke's car as Hinata helped Sasuke into the passenger seat before going over to the driver's side.

"Sasuke." She said softly. "Yes Hinata?" he replied leaning back. "I'm glad you're alive and ok." She said softly. Sasuke smiled. "Yea me too." He agreed as his systems began shutting down for self-repair. "Just bring us to a hotel far away from here. My body is going to sleep for a while." Sasuke instructed as he closed his eyes.

Hinata started the car and looked over at the sleeping Sasuke before putting the car into gear and driving off leaving B.A.S.I.C, Kakashi, Naruto, and Tsunade behind. "Sasuke is back and this time nothing will split us apart." She said to herself.

* * *

A/N: And so the two are reunited. Review and check out the poll on my profile page. I liked how this chapter turned out and I hope you did too.


	17. Chapter 17

**Crimson Moon**

**1 7 A F T E R M A T H**

A/N: Thank you for the reviews everyone.

* * *

_On the road Hinata's POV_

I drove in silence as I processed everything that had happened in the past few hours. Looking at the passenger seat I saw Sasuke asleep. He looked peaceful and I smiled softly. There was vibrating in my pocket and I sighed. I knew who was calling but now that I knew that this was really Sasuke there was no way I could go through with the plan.

_Flashback_

"_So be sure to answer your phone when you're on the road. We'll be able to trace you." Kakashi sensei said to me as we suited up for battle. "What if my phone gets damaged in the fight?" I asked loading a clip into my pistol. "Make sure it doesn't. We'll be able to use you to get into the enemy stronghold and rescue Sasuke so be careful not to break it or to get caught." Kakashi said sheathing his blade._

_End Flashback_

I saw an exit coming up and looked at the gas meter. I pulled off and drove a little ways before pulling into a gas station. Sasuke stirred as the car stopped and I turned my attention to him. "Sasuke?" I asked reaching out to him. Sasuke's eyes suddenly opened and he focused his attention on me immediately.

"Target Located. Designation: Hinata Hyuga. Objective: Capture." He said in a robotic monotone. "Sasuke." I said softly frowning. Sasuke blinked a few times shaking his head. "Hinata?" he replied. He looked around the car and out the windows. "Where are we?" he asked as he inspected his left stump.

"We're far away from basic. I stopped by a gas station to fill up. We'll be stopping by a motel for the night soon though." I replied as I opened the door to leave. Sasuke was silent as his skin grew over the stump making it look like it had been amputated surgically. "That's pretty nifty" I commented closing the door.

Sasuke looked at me and smiled softly. "Yea I guess so. My systems are still repairing so I'll be out of action for a while. You should handle the gas situation before Kakashi and his allies can find us." He told me leaning back in his seat. I nodded and left walking into the station.

After filling up the car I drove off to look for a motel where Sasuke and I could stay the night. We found one rented our room and with my help made it inside without incident. I looked at Sasuke as we sat on the single bed. "Explain." I said simply.

Sasuke looked at me and sighed. "My brother, Itachi saved me from the rubble. I don't know how I survived it but I know I was barely alive from the medical reports I read. It's a miracle that I survived the operation itself since they started almost immediately." He answered. I hung onto every word my eyes never leaving his.

"Anyways I woke up some time later and found out that I was still alive. My brother had kept me alive for the simple purpose of wanting to kill me himself. The Akatsuki outfitted me with cybernetics and bionics to replace my damaged and/or lost limbs." Sasuke informed me showing his left arm. I looked at curiously thinking about the situation. "But why do they want me?" I asked.

Sasuke sighed looking away. "They've been watching us for some time now and they know that even if they have me they can't force me to do anything. So they thought what better way to keep me on a leash than with you. If I didn't capture you they would've killed you and if I try to kill them there's a fail-safe device that will kill me permanently." Sasuke replied. "Why don't we just take out the device and kill them?" I asked my friend.

"If it could've been done I would've done it already. It's so closely intertwined with my nervous system that any tampering will cause it to activate. Don't worry though. I'll think of something and soon we'll be free of this life." Sasuke said to me smiling. I frowned turning away. "We're assassins Sasuke that's our life. We may not like it but I've accepted it." I said softly.

I felt Sasuke's hand on my shoulder and turned my head to him. "We were assassins when the boss was alive. He's dead so we no longer have to do what he says. We'll go off the radar and start a new life together." He said to me. I gazed into his eyes, the familiar coal orbs that drew me into the darkness which comforted me.

"If you say it to be so Sasuke I'll trust you to do it." I replied standing up. I saw his trademark smirk and smiled softly. "I've been able to keep my promises to you since we've known one another Hinata, I don't plan on breaking that chain now." He replied.

I simply nodded as I got undressed stripping down to my undergarments. I felt something cover my head and smiled placing Sasuke's shirt on. It came to my waist and had battle scars but to me it was perfect. Climbing into the bed I felt Sasuke lay next to me. "You've got protection?" he asked. "Yea I brought a spare pistol with me." I replied

"Alright then. Good night Hinata I'll see you in the morning." I heard him say as his body shut down slowly. "Not if I see you first." I replied smiling as I pulled the covers closer to my body as I closed my eyes to sleep.

_B.A.S.I.C Third person POV_

Tsunade tended to Kakashi and Naruto shaking her head. "Well if it wasn't for the video tapes I'd never believe that Sasuke was responsible for this." She said wrapping a cast around Naruto's right hand. The blond was silent turning his head away.

"I don't know if it is or isn't but something he/it said must've made sense to Hinata because she believes it's him." Kakashi said as he popped out his mechanical eye. "Damn, this thing is outta juice. Could've sworn Sasuke told me it would last longer when he gave it to me."

Tsunade looked at the eye turning up her nose. "Where did he get something like that, and furthermore how did you power it?" she asked. Kakashi covered his empty eye socket with his eye patch as he turned to Tsunade. "It was powered by my bioelectrical energy and as for how he got it I followed the simple rule 'don't ask, don't tell'" he answered as he headed for the door. There was a ringing noise and Kakashi pulled out his phone answering the call.

Kakashi: Shika, talk to me.

Shikamaru: I found them, they're holed up at a motel a few towns north.

Kakashi: Well its late and even Sasuke has to rest or recharge his batteries or whatever.

Shikamaru: So the prodigal son returned?

Kakashi: More or less. Keep the tracker open. Once we find out where they go from the motel we'll be able to formulate a plan to rescue Hinata.

Shikamaru: Do you think Sasuke will let go of her that easily?

Kakashi: We'll deal with that when the time comes.

Shikamaru: alright then, time limits reached I gotta go.

Kakashi: Thanks Shika.

The line went dead as Shikamaru hung up. Kakashi turned to his two companions smiling behind his mask. "Well the good news is that the trackers active so we can tail them back to the Akatsuki hideout." He told them. "And the bad news?" Tsunade asked. "We're in no shape to do it now. We'll have to recuperate and regroup with Asuma and his team before going in." Kakashi told them.

"What about Hinata?" Naruto exclaimed. The two adults turned their attention to the teen assassin. "She went with Sasuke on her own accord I doubt that he'll let anything happen to her." Kakashi replied. Naruto jumped from the table he was on grabbing Kakashi's shirt with his left hand. "That wasn't Sasuke, it was a robot!" he yelled.

Kakashi narrowed his eye at the blond shaking his head. "Whether or not that's true doesn't matter. What matters is she believes it's Sasuke so we'll just have to trust that she'll be ok." He said calmly. Naruto let go of the adult's shirt and turned around. "He'll pay for this, believe it!" Naruto stated heatedly clenching his fist.

_Akatsuki Hideout_

Two figures sat in front of computers typing away as videos played on different monitors. "He performed flawlessly." One of them commented as he saw Sasuke's battle recording through the cyborg's camera. "Yes, indeed. Who knew he had a soft spot for Hinata." His companion stated smiling. "His systems went into overdrive when she said that she loved him." The companion said. "And we shall use that love that they have for one another to our advantage." The man said as he continued typing away.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the late update but I've been through some shit this week. Also sorry it's only a filler but any update is better than no update at all right? Forgive my lateness with a review. Also if you haven't checked out my poll already then go check it out.


	18. Chapter 18

**Crimson Moon**

**1 8 D E S I R E**

A/N: Not as many reviews as I would hope but I must persevere and continue writing for my readers.

* * *

Sasuke opened his eyes as his systems came online looking at the figure whose was cuddled close to him. Sasuke smiled looking down at Hinata as if everything was as it used to be. Her arms held him close banishing the dark thoughts from her dreams. Pulling back he was surprised when her grip tightened. "Don't go Sasuke. Not yet…" she whispered in hushed tones that were laced with need and Sasuke nodded pulling her close with his good arm.

The two assassins lay in bed for half an hour enjoying the silence they presented. It was **their **silence. Finally Sasuke felt Hinata fall asleep and he shook his head getting out of bed. Hinata immediately shivered due to her heat source suddenly become absent. Sasuke quickly covered her up and put a pillow between her arms before heading towards the bathroom connected to their room.

He filled up the tub with bubble bath and scents before sliding into the water. Sasuke lay in the heated water just relaxing as his senses and sensors adjusted his body to the water making sure he didn't overheat. For how long he stayed in the water he didn't know but when he opened his eyes he was surprised to see Hinata in the water lying against his chest. She was unclothed and lay against him with her cheek on his chest. The water had lost its heat by now but that didn't stop Sasuke's body from heating up.

Hinata opened her eyes as everything suddenly became warm and looked down at her pillow, a.k.a Sasuke's chest. "Sasuke?" she said sleepily rubbing her eyes with a wet hand. "Hinata what are you doing?" he asked his voice neither angry nor upset, in fact it was devoid of emotion. Hinata looked at her partner shrugging. "Trying to sleep." She replied laying back against his chest.

Her eyes didn't close though and Sasuke's hand wrapped around her waist. "was the bed not comfortable enough?" he asked her. Hinata shook her head. "no, it was comfortable but you weren't there Sasuke, so I didn't feel safe." She replied and Sasuke smiled kissing her forehead. She was always like this. She may be an assassin and one of the most dangerous females in the world but she was still that, a female and a young one at that.

Sasuke sat up and Hinata squirmed closer to him. "Sasuke?" she asked quietly feeling his manhood against her entrance. "Hm?" he asked burying his face into her hair and neck breathing in her natural scent of lilacs and lavender. "Do you desire me?" she asked and Sasuke immediately pulled back. "Hinata!" he exclaimed blushing Hinata could feel his mechanical heart speed up as his body got warm again.

"It's ok, if it's you Sasuke." She said softly trying to position herself against his member without being too direct. Sasuke lifted Hinata slowly standing up from the water. "Not now Hinata, it's like you said yesterday. We are assassins and until we are free from this life we can't do this." He said to her calmly but Hinata heard a hurt and a desperation in his voice that contradicted his words with how he truly felt.

Standing up from the water Hinata sighed and nodded hugging her friend from behind. "We'll always be here for one another Hinata." He said to her as the stood in the steamy bathroom. "I'll always be here for you Sasuke." The pale-eyed female whispered so softly that even Sasuke's enhancements had trouble making it out.

_B.A.S.I.C_

Sakura stumbled through the doors of BASIC clenching her teeth at the pain in her abdomen. Ino ran steadying her sister. "Sakura, you have to take it easy!" she exclaimed. Sakura turned her head away curtly. "We need to find Tsunade-sama so she do these bandages properly." The pinkette said walking with her sister. Asuma and Kurenai followed the two with Asuma steadying Kurenai. The wound Sasuke had inflicted on her was deeper than he had intended it to be and she still carried her body awkwardly due to the pain.

Ino and Naruto continued walking when they were met by none other than Naruto. The blond-haired boy looked at the sisters inclining his head to them as a greeting. Sakura returned the gesture and Ino blushed turning her face away from Naruto. "Naruto where is Tsunade?" Sakura asked as she got off her sister. "In her room trying to fix Kakashi's eye but I don't think she'll be able to do anything; she's a medic not a mechanic." He replied crossing his arms.

Kakashi walked out of a nearby room just as the other two adults made it to the others. "Asuma, Kurenai we'll retire to the war room." He said leading the couple down the hall. Sakura went off to find her mentor leaving the two blonds alone. Ino looked at Naruto blushing deeply while the male analyzed her.

He knew she had a crush on him and seeing as he wouldn't be able to get Hinata for some time it would do him some good to have another to sate him."Hey Ino, want to do something fun?" he asked a perverted grin adorning his features. Ino blushed deeply knowing what he meant and knowing that it could be a trap but she was hopeful and nodded. "Just, be gentle." She whispered as Naruto lead her to his room.

_B.A.S.I.C War Room_

"So we can confirm that it was indeed Sasuke?" Asuma asked and Kakashi nodded. "Yea, it was him and we'll have to move out of here soon. Our position has been compromised by Sasuke. This place isn't secure anymore." Kakashi told them. "We'll have to wait for some time because of Sakura's injuries." Kurenai told Kakashi and the Cyclops sighed remember their report.

"Those fucking _specialist_ couldn't do much more than stabilize her and tell her she was going to die. Her internal organs were swised by the Ucihia's attack. They wouldn't be able to get the parts and even if they did there was no guarantee that she would survive the process so Sakura left knowing that if one person could save her it would be Tsunade.

"How did you handle the police?" Kakashi asked now remembering how they had omitted that tiny detail from the report. "The same way we deal with all opposition." Asuma said with cold eyes and Kakashi understood. Standing up Kakashi looked at the two in front of him. Along with him, the sisters, Naruto Tsunade, and Shikamaru there were only eight members of his organization left.

"We'll have to be at the most alert we've ever been with our organization so weakened by lack of numbers. "He said to the couple. "Don't worry Kakashi, we'll make it through this. You've always lead us through the worst of things and this time will be no different." Kurenai tried to reassure the man.

_Yea, but those times I had Sasuke and Hinata by my side.

* * *

_

A/N: sorry for the shortness but I'm building up for the good stuff so bear with me for a while longer. vote on the poll if you have not done so already it will stay open till my current three projects are completed.


	19. Chapter 19

**Crimson Moon**

**1 9 S U C C E S S**

A/N: Thank you for the reviews everyone

**WARNING! LEMON SCENE!

* * *

**

Sasuke looked at his partner dress as he finished tying his sneakers with the help of his Spider Searcher. Hinata was a sight to behold as she pulled her pants on and was soon pulling her shirt over her head. "Take a picture, it'll last longer." She said smiling at the raven. Sasuke grinned at her with a light blush on his face. "With my eyes everything is a picture." He replied.

The partners finished getting dressed making sure the area was secure before leaving the room. They went to the café area of the motel for their complimentary breakfast making sure they got a good meal before checking out and heading back to their vehicle. "I'll drive for now I know a quicker way to the rendezvous point." Sasuke said to Hinata as he got into the driver side. Hinata nodded getting into the passenger side and was about to hand Sasuke the keys when he started the car with his CPU interface tools, sticking his index finger into the ignition.

"Wow, is there anything your new body can't do?" Hinata asked pocketing the keys. Sasuke smiled. "Not that I know of." He replied putting the vehicle into gear as he pulled out the parking lot. They drove down the road in a relatively comfortable silence for about an hour until Sasuke pulled off towards the back roads angling to the west. They pulled into a nearby park that was deserted and Sasuke turned off the car. "Now we wait for the pick-up" he said closing his eyes.

_B.A.S.I.C Medical Bay_

Sakura scream in pain as Tsunade continued the operation. She was sewing together new intestines into the female to replace the ones Sasuke had maimed as well as replacing the pancreas, liver, kidneys, and appendix. The whole operation had been touch and go for a while as Tsunade had been working through the night.

The anesthetic had worn off a few moments earlier and Tsunade couldn't stop working to inject more. Sakura had been strapped down securely preventing her from moving around as the female doctor worked, but her screams could be heard throughout the base.

_B.A.S.I.C Naruto's Room_

Ino opened her eyes looking at Naruto. The blond was sitting up holding the female close to him. "Morning beautiful." He said grinning. Ino blushed and pulled herself up to his face kissing his lips. "Good morning Naruto." She replied. Naruto pulled Ino on top of him sliding his erection into her. Ino gasped at the sudden intrusion sliding down on his erect member.

Her facial expression twisted slightly with pleasure as she slid down lower driving Naruto's member deeper into her womanhood. Naruto let out a soft moan of pleasure feeling himself go deeper into the female and placed his hands on her waist to hold her steady. Ino raised herself upwards and slid back down as she slowly began riding Naruto.

Ino placed her hands on his shoulders to hold herself steady once she began to speed up giving Naruto the chance to fondle her breast which stimulated her body further and caused her to speed up the motions of her body. The two blonds began breathing heavily as Ino's body and Naruto's hips began to move in time with one another sending waves of pleasure crashing through their bodies.

Ino's grip on Naruto's shoulder tightened as she dug her nails deep into his back. Naruto growled at the pain as his cerulean eyes shifted red. Ino saw the change smiling since she knew what to expect next due to last night's escapades. In one swift motion Naruto rolled their bodies so that Ino was beneath him and began pounding away at her thrusting his manhood deeply into her with each motion.

Ino through her head back as a blissful pleasure erupted inside her. "Yes! Fuck me Naruto! Fuck me!" she exclaimed digging her nails deeper into his back dragging them down causing thin rivulets of blood to form. Naruto lifted his head letting out a low pleasurable growl before biting into Ino's neck sucking at her delicately soft skin.

Ino's breathing increased and she could feel her heart beating as if it was about to explode out her chest as she and Naruto continued their dance of passion. Lifting her legs Ino wrapped them around Naruto's waist pulling him closer as he thrust deeply inside her. She held him there for a few seconds before letting him pull back to thrust again pulling him in once more.

Ino felt her muscles tightening as she started to reach her climax and pulled Naruto in as tight and closely as she could screaming his name at the top of her lungs as she reached her climax and orgasmed more than she ever had before. Her mind was a flash of blissful white at the pleasure of it all and she could feel Naruto literally fill her up with his seed as he released inside her.

Their love juices streamed out her womanhood as Naruto gave a few good short thrust making sure he was in as deep as possible as he continued to release inside her. Ino knew it was dangerous that they weren't using protection and that the longer he released inside her the higher chance she had of getting pregnant but in that moment of bliss nothing matter but the feeling of ultimate pleasure she had experienced.

When everything began to die down and the white faded from her mind Ino and Naruto were still both breathing heavily. Naruto tried to pull out but Ino's legs kept him inside her and he released his teeth from her neck licking at the light trial of blood that followed. "Ino?" he said breathlessly.

"Hm?" she acknowledged not releasing Naruto from her embrace. "I'm still inside you." The blond male said to his lover. Ino nodded her head against Naruto's chest. "I know, and it feels great. You haven't even gone completely soft." She said smiling. Naruto blushed and pulled Ino's legs from around him pulling out of the female. The two blonds lay in bed embracing one another for the next few minutes before they went to the showers to begin their day.

_BA.S.I.C War Room_

Kakashi typed away at the main computer as the data Shikamaru sent over was decrypted. The door opened and Asuma walked in with a plate of bacon and eggs. "So anything new develop since yesterday?" he asked. Kakashi nodded in response continuing his task. "Sasuke and Hinata are on the move. Right now they are at an abandoned park and if my guess is correct they're waiting for a pickup." Kakashi replied.

Asuma nodded understandingly as a scream echoed throughout the facility. "Damn, by the way she's screaming you'd think Tsunade was killing her." Asuma said with an annoyed tone. "Actually that was Ino and Naruto." Kakashi said taking a sip of coffee. "Those two really hit it off yesterday and were going all through the night." The one-eyed ninja explained.

Asuma smiled "Ahh to be young and full of energy." He said thinking back to his younger days. "We aren't that old Asuma" Kakashi said dryly as the data was decrypted completely. "Yea I know but still I doubt we could go an entire day and night." The man replied.

"Speak for yourself." Kakashi muttered underneath his breath as he read the message. His eyes scanned the text multiple times before he deleted the entry making sure to erase the trail. "We're leaving tomorrow. Shikamaru confirmed that there's a hit squad heading here and they'll be on us within the next two days." Kakashi told Asuma and the two men stared at one another before Asuma sighed heavily.

"Alright, I'll see to it that everything is ready to go by 1100 tomorrow." Asuma said standing up to leave. "Oh, and one more thing, make sure that Naruto and Ino don't neglect their duties for a more _extracurricular_ activity" Kakashi added causing Asuma to grin and wave.

_Abandoned park, a few hours later_

Sasuke opened his eyes as a car pulled up beside theirs. "Hinata, lets go." He said to his partner getting out of the vehicle. The two young assassins went over to the car as the back doors opened. Ushering Hinata inside Sasuke got in after her closing the door. "Well well well Sasuke you seem to have succeeded in your task." A voice said from the driver seat.

"Hn, whatever just bring us back to base I need repairs done to my arm." Sasuke snapped. The person driving chuckled softly as he pulled out the park and began driving. "As you command Sasuke. We'll be back in a few hours, so just relax and enjoy the ride." The person said to the two ravens as they proceeded further along the road into a future unknown.

* * *

A/N: I don't know if the chapter is rushed or not but I feel ok with it. A big action packed chapter is coming up soon so drop reviews for a quicker update.


	20. Chapter 20

**Crimson Moon**

**2 0 M E M B E R S H I P  
**

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews and now my reply.

Andreya Halms: thank you for reviewing almost every chapter in one sitting and noticing that typo. Alas I am sorry I had to kill off Jiraiya but it was either him or Kakashi and I decided Kakashi would make a better fit for the plot if he lived.

Saki-Hime: I haven't thought about it so it may or may not happen.

Now, on with the chapter.

* * *

_Akatsuki Hideout_

Hinata got out the car with Sasuke looking around the garage of the new base she was in. "Step this way." The driver instructed the two leading them to a door. Sasuke walked ahead of Hinata holding the door open for her and following after she entered. Their guide led them through the halls towards what Sasuke could remember as the main room.

He knocked on the door and it opened to reveal the eight other Akatsuki members and the masked man sitting around in a semi-circle on chairs that floated above the ground some higher than others. There were two empty chairs opposing one another which Sasuke could only guess were for him and Hinata. "He has returned from his mission." The guide announced bowing low to the assassins.

The masked man in the middle nodded and waved his hand dismissing the man. He bowed again and left the two young assassins to the nine people in front of them. "Welcome Hinata Hyuga to the Akatsuki. I'm sure you have many questions but first let us introduce ourselves." The man greeted the female waving to the Akatsuki members.

The members lowered their hoods revealing themselves to Sasuke and Hinata. "Starting at the far end on your left we have Hidan, and across from him on the right end is his partner Kakuzu." The masked man introduced. The two assassins in question looked over at Sasuke and Hinata. Hidan grinned at Hinata and received a glare from Sasuke while Kakuzu showed indifference to the two assassins.

"Next we have Zetsu and his partner Kisame." The man continued. Both Zetsu and Kisame looked down at Sasuke and Hinata with more interest than the previous members. Zetsu couldn't take his eyes off Sasuke and Hinata while Kisame gazed at Hinata with hunger in his eyes. Sasuke could feel the stares of the men in the room on Hinata and shifted his eyes to Sharingan glaring at them all.

"Following them are Deidara and her partner Sasori." The masked leader, as it was obvious that was his position. Deidara's visible eye locked onto Sasuke's and she gave him a flirtatious gesture before blowing him a kiss. Sasori on the other hand merely observed the two silently.

"And the final pairing, not to mention the ones with the best track record Nagato, also known as Pain and his lovely partner Konan." The man introduced the pair to his immediate right and left. The two high ranking assassins gave Hinata a cold stare making the female assassin stiffen under their glares. "Now that the introductions are out the way do you have any questions?" the masked amn asked.

"You never introduced yourself, who are you?" Sasuke asked having never caught the man's name before. The masked man chuckled a bit before laughing. "Observant, and curious I see. Well I shall indulge you young Sasuke." The man said as he removed his mask. Sasuke's face blanched at the sight in front of him.

"Impossible." He whispered taking a step back. "Not at all my boy, I am exactly who you see." The man said to Sasuke their eyes never leaving one another. Hinata looked between the two clueless as to what was happening. "Sasuke, who is this man?" she asked her partner. Sasuke clenched his fist and glared at the man who sat in front of him. "My great-great-great-great-grandfather, Madara Uchiha." Sasuke answered slowly.

Hinata's eyes widened and she turned to the man. "But, shouldn't he be dead from old age?" she asked causing Madara to laugh again. "I would be had it not been for the science of cryogenic carbon freezing. It halted my aging until such time that I could create an immortal body for myself." He replied clapping his hands together as he placed the mask on the arm rest of the chair.

"Then you knew that Itachi had slaughtered the entire family!" Sasuke yelled at the man. "Knew it? I orchestrated and helped him do it." Madara responded and Sasuke yelled running towards his ancestor. Leaping into the air he activated the jets in his legs boosting himself higher and was promptly knocked back down to the ground with a kick by Konan and a punch from Nagato.

Hinata rushed over to Sasuke kneeling at his side. "Sasuke are you ok?" she asked. Sasuke nodded wiping some blood from his mouth. "Don't try that again." Madara said to the young Uchiha resting his head on his fist. "Anyways, the mood is ruined and I don't feel like talking. Retire to your quarters for the night. We shall continue this meeting tomorrow everyone." Madara said to the other members before lowering his chair.

The other chairs began to lower but Kisame and Zetsu both jumped off theirs before it touched the ground and proceeded to leave walking past Hinata and Sasuke with grins on their faces. Deidara stopped and helped Sasuke to his feet winking at him with her visible eye as she was followed by Sasori. The other members left leaving Sasuke and Hinata to themselves. "So now what do we do?" Hinata asked.

"Now we survive. I'll take you to my room and then go to see the surgeon about getting my arm fixed." Sasuke said to Hinata leading her outside the room. The two made it to Sasuke's room which now contained two beds and another set of personal effects. "I guess partners sleep in the same room?" Hinata said curiously.

Sasuke shook his head. "No, they just want to keep an eye on us both." He said to her and sighed. "Don't go out alone Hinata. I don't want them doing anything to you." Sasuke warned and Hinata pouted. "I'm not a little girl Sasuke, I have been training you know and I'm an assassin just like you." She said defiantly and Sasuke smirked rushing towards her faster than she could react. "Not **just** like me but you're close enough." He replied smiling.

Sasuke smirked as he left waving his one good hand to Hinata as he left her alone and went to see about getting his arm fixed. Hinata went to the bed that had Sasuke's scent and lay down on it curling up into a ball and taking out her cell phone. She looked at the piece of plastic in her hands and quickly sent a text message before smashing it onto the ground.

_Sorry Kakashi, but I won't let you risk your life for something neither I nor Sasuke desire.

* * *

_

A/N: sorry for the shortness but I can only do fillers for a few chapters. Don't worry though a confrontation between B.A.S.I.C and the Akatsuki is coming up soon.


	21. Chapter 21

**Crimson Moon**

**2 1 N E W L I F E **

A/N: Such interesting reviews, thank you for your questions and I'll answer them as best as possible.

littlewitch88: Deidara is female because I always make him female. I can't see Deidara as a dude just like many can't see Haku as a dude. It's just the way I perceive him is all.

Andreya Halms: I'm sorry it was a letdown. I'm just building up for a big scene is all. The italicized part of the last chapter was the message Hinata had texted to Kakashi.

Saki-Hime: I thought I explained it already in the previous chapters. The Akatsuki need Hinata so they can control Sasuke since they know Sasuke will do anything to keep her safe.

Well I hope this clears up some things and without further ado I present the next chapter.

* * *

Sasuke smirked as he left waving his one good hand to Hinata as he left her alone and went to see about getting his arm fixed. Hinata went to the bed that had Sasuke's scent and lay down on it curling up into a ball and taking out her cell phone. She looked at the piece of plastic in her hands and quickly sent a text message before smashing it onto the ground.

_Sorry Kakashi, but I won't let you risk your life for something neither I nor Sasuke desire._

That was three weeks ago. Now time has passed and Hinata has been adjusting to life within the Akatsuki still. She opened her eyes as she felt Sasuke's body leave the bed and turned to see him getting dressed. "Is it time already?" she asked her partner and Sasuke looked at her smirking. "Just a few weeks ago you claimed to just like me. Don't tell me these intense training sessions are finally getting to you." He said to Hinata.

The pale eyed female groaned before throwing off the blanket that covered her revealing her semi-naked body dressed only in one of Sasuke's shirts. "I don't even see why I try sometimes. With your cybernetic enhancements you and the other Akatsuki members are way better than me." She complained as she took off the shirt and began getting dressed.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at Hinata. "Don't think like that Hinata. You're getting better training against all of us. Hell you almost beat Zetsu the other day, so don't feel to glum." Sasuke tried to cheer the female up. Hinata shrugged. "I still think it would be better if I just got operated on like you." She told him.

"No!" Sasuke exclaimed and Hinata smirked to herself knowing that he would over react. This was a common occurrence ever since their second meeting with the Akatsuki.

_Flashback Two weeks ago_

_Sasuke and Hinata walked into the main room where the other Akatsuki members had gathered. "What's this about?" Sasuke asked when the doors closed. "And a good day to you to brat." Kakuzu spat. Sasuke glared at the man popping out the new gun from his left arm. "Now Sasuke, there will be none of that. If you have a problem with Kakuzu do it elsewhere." Madara told his descendent._

_Sasuke lowered his arm retracting the weapon and glared even harder at Kakuzu who smiled and laughed softly. "So why did you call us here?" Sasuke asked Madara. "well you have been in operation and recovery for the past few days so we never got to finish the meeting from your return. I don't like to leave business unfinished so let's get to it then." The elder Uchiha answered calmly._

_Sasuke looked up at the man and then the other members. "I thought you said there were only ten members of the Akatsuki at one time. If Hinata and myself are counted then the number is eleven." Sasuke accused. Madara laughed lifting his head back. "Well you would be correct but I'm not a member of the Akatsuki, I'm the head boss of the Akatsuki." He replied. "The members follow me and each have their own subordinates that follow them. It's all just a manner of hierarchy." Madara explained to the young assassins._

_Hinata looked from Sasuke to the other members and took a step forward. "Why do you want us? Why Sasuke and myself?" she asked. Madara stopped laughing and rested his head on his right fist. "Potential, you and he have limitless potential to be better assassins and we only take an interest in the best of the best. You and Sasuke are quite a pair so we knew that we had to have both of you. Not to mention one won't work without the other." The man replied._

_Hinata shook her head. "You're wrong, Sasuke and I have done plenty of solo assassinations. Although…I'm usually alone because I'm a girl. No one would suspect me to be an assassin so I'm able to finish the assignment with better efficiency." She stated a hint of regret in her voice. "What you say is true." Madara spoke. "But, if you had to have a partner you would only have Sasuke and vice versa. Besides you two balance one another out. Your grace and technique is the perfect opposition to Sasuke's brutality and brute force." Madara commented._

_Hinata and Sasuke looked at one another before turning their heads away. They didn't like being compared to one another and neither of them liked knowing that they were killers but it was who they were and all they knew how to do. "Am I going to become a cyborg like the rest of you?" Hinata asked and Sasuke's eyes widened with surprise and anger. "Well of course-" Madara started before a beam of energy cut him of blowing into the wall next to his head._

"_No, she won't. You won't fucking touch her or else I will kill you, fail safe or not." Sasuke spat gritting his teeth pointing his left hand which had been implanted with an experimental energy canon at Madara. The two Uchiha's eyes locked and neither of them looked away as the tension in the room increased dramatically. Finally Hinata wrapped her arms around Sasuke causing him to snap back to reality._

"_Hn, let's go train Hinata and leave these guys to themselves." Sasuke said turning his back to the other Akatsuki members and walking out the room with his partner, their cloaks flowing behind them._

_Flashback end_

Ever since that day, Hinata would aimlessly express the idea about becoming a cyborg and Sasuke would over react each time telling her that she didn't need to get cybernetic implants. The two made their way to the training room which was filled with some of the subordinates of the other members. The men saw Hinata and began whistling at her trying to get her attention.

The two Akatsuki members ignored them and went over to the gravitation room to begin their training. After increasing the gravity to times ten the two began their warm-ups. Hinata caught Sasuke looking at her body as she stretched out and smiled. "Well then, let's get to it Hinata." Sasuke motioned as he got into his fighting stance.

Hinata smirked getting into her own stance and squared off against Sasuke. The two had been training in times ten gravity for the past two weeks so their bodies adjusted to the change after only a few minutes of warming up although to Sasuke it surprised him how easily Hinata had been able to adjust and just put it to her training while she had been at B.A.S.I.C.

They rushed one another and began to spar. Hinata attacked first kicking out at Sasuke who blocked the attack with ease as his Sharingan slowed it down. He countered by grabbing Hinata's leg and spinning her around causing the female to stumble a bit.

"Heheh, you're two slow Hinata." He taunted playfully. Hinata smiled and quickly turned striking out with a backhand attack. Sasuke caught her arm and twisted it making Hinata spin around. She kicked out and Sasuke jumped flipping in front of her. Hinata smirked and began a complex combo trying her best to hit her partner.

She punched at Sasuke followed by two more punches a low sweeping kick which Sasuke nimbly jumped over before following up with a roundhouse kick that Sasuke narrowly avoided by leaning back in the air. Hinata continued the chain with a haymaker punch which flowed into a sweeping double punch and ended with Hinata trying to uppercut Sasuke who merely caught the girl's fist.

Hinata narrowed her eyes at Sasuke and kicked out at him. Sasuke caught her leg with his free hand and Hinata smirked as she punched him in the face causing Sasuke to release her as he stumbled back. Hinata took this opportunity to rush Sasuke. As quick as she could she delivered a swift combo consisting of a left hook, right hook, right backhand punch, a left hand chop to Sasuke's neck before ending with an elbow smash to Sasuke's left shoulder.

Sasuke staggered back a little before shaking himself off. "Nicely done, but you shouldn't stop just because you have the upper hand for a moment Hinata." He said to her before running in. Hinata's eyes widened as Sasuke appeared in front of her. She felt the blow to her stomach and doubled over in pain as the wind was knocked from her. Sasuke looked down at his partner who gasped for air and kneeled down to her level. "Hey, let's take a – umph!" he cried out as Hinata's fist hit him square in the face.

"Like you said don't stop attacking!" she cried out as she followed up her attack with an uppercut. _The trick is to keep his eyes closed so that his Sharingan can't track my movements. If I can keep him from seeing then I can win!_ She thought as she kicked out causing Sasuke to slide back a bit. The Uchiha shook his head a bit to clear his mind but Hinata was on him in moments.

Sasuke felt himself tackled to the ground and when he opened his eyes Hinata had her hands crossed on either side of his neck. "You lose Sasuke." She said breathlessly leaning down closer to him. Sasuke looked up into Hinata's eyes and smiled. "Yea, I guess so." He replied. Hinata and Sasuke stayed in that position for a few moments longer before Hinata stood up and helped Sasuke to his feet.

"You see, you beat me without cybernetic enhancements Hinata. You are getting stronger each day." Sasuke said to his partner as they headed towards the Akatsuki exclusive shower room. Being cyborgs the Akatsuki had to shower differently than normal people. There were a few normal showers still functional though from when normal people had ascended into the Akatsuki and needed to shower.

Hinata made her way over towards those showers as Sasuke went to one of the capsules designed for the cyborgs. Hinata looked at the capsule as it filled up with steam and frowned. _Sasuke, is me being a cyborg really that bad?_ She thought sadly before she took off her towel.

_Safe house (Kakashi's group)_

Kakashi rotated his new eye testing it. "Well I never thought you'd actually get it to work." He said to Tsunade who smirked. "It may be a mechanical eye but it has some basic medical principals to it." She replied smirking at Kakashi. Kakashi smiled behind his mask as he replaced his eye patch over his left eye. "Why do you wear that eye patch?" Tsunade asked as she watched her patient take off the gown he had worn during the operation.

"Mostly out of habit, I guess. I wore it when Sasuke first gave me the eye and I'll wear it now" He replied getting dressed. Tsunade shrugged and began writing some notes. "Now, I suggest you take it easy for a while. The medication I had to give you will be in your system for the next day or so." She explained to Kakashi.

The silver-haired assassin nodded absent-mindedly as he waved to Tsunade's back even though his back was to her's as well. Kakashi had his hand on the door knob when Tsunade stopped writing causing him to freeze. "I suppose that we're going after Hinata and Sasuke soon." She questioned but it sounded more like a statement.

Kakashi sighed. "They're adults now and are free to make their own choices, although they are part of the Akatsuki and from the information we've gathered the Akatsuki are our enemies." He answered. Tsunade slammed her fist on the desk causing the wood to crack. "So we just go after them now?" she exclaimed.

"It's the way we assassins live Tsunade. You of all people should know that best" Kakashi said before leaving the room. Tsunade looked down at the desk as tears dropped from her face onto her papers. _We may be assassins but still_ she thought sadly before punching the desk causing it to collapse.

_Akatsuki Medical Bay_

The door opened with a hiss as a shadowed figure walked inside. The doctor inside smiled. "Right on time as usual; I guess you're ready for the next upgrade." He said as he finished setting up his tools. The figure walked into the light revealing Hinata. "I wouldn't be here if I wasn't." she said to the man letting her robe fall as she go onto the table.

The doctor smiled as he examined Hinata's body. "A piece of art that shall become even more wondrous." He said rubbing his hand along her skin. Hinata grabbed his wrist glaring up at the man. "Just get started. We don't have much time." She command and the doctor grinned placing the mask over Hinata's face. "See you in a few hours" she said as she slowly began falling asleep.

* * *

A/N: dun dun dun, well I hope this makes up for my last filler since this is a plot chapter. as always review and check out my other stories


	22. Chapter 22

**Crimson Moon**

**2 2 T A R G E T**

A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating sooner everyone. Life has been getting in the way. I hope you'll forgive my small hiatus with a review

Littlewitch88: Yes Hinata will be a cyborg and the battle between Akatsuki and B.A.S.I.C will be memorable

Andreya Halms: No, Kakashi's eye is not a Sharingan. It's a mechanical eye that converts body energy into a laser.

Refrigerator-Burn: Sasuke's reaction will indeed affect his relationship with Hinata but you'll have to continue reading to find out how.

Saki-Hime: The Akatsuki don't want anything more from Hinata and that's a mistake on their part ~.o and she is a cyborg. She's been secretly getting operations behind Sasuke's back which is why the doctor said "next upgrade".

Well I hope that clarifies a few things and now on with the chapter.

* * *

Hinata opened her eyes slowly blinking away the drug that had knocked her unconscious for the operation. She blinked a few more times but her vision was still black. "What did you do to my eyes?" she cried out. She heard someone nearby and the sound of running water and tried to sit up but felt her body restrained to the operating table.

"Replaced them with a set of cybernetic eyes of my own design, the B.Y.A.K.U.G.A.N." the doctor replied. "Byakugan?" I questioned trying to break the bonds that held me to the table. "Yes, it's an acronym for Battle Yoni Assisting Kinetic Underlying Genetic Assault Nerve." The doctor explained.

"What does it do?" Hinata asked as she blinked a few more times. "It's a high powered x-ray that allows you to see the weak spots in any fighting style and thus effectively counter in any situation. It works on a genetic level so you will reflexively act. It's the perfect counter to the S.H.A.R.I.N.G.A.N." The doctor said and Hinata felt the restraints being released.

"Well that's all fine and dandy but it's useless if the eyes don't work." Hinata said sitting up. The doctor laughed and Hinata cringed at the sound. "Well you see your mind is still downloading the necessary information for the eyes. It will take a few moments time for it to finish, so please be patient." He told Hinata handing her some clothes.

Hinata got dressed using the table to keep herself steady. Suddenly there was a sharp pain in her eyes as her Byakugan activated. She could see everything in a three-hundred sixty degree angle around her. The information flooded her mind so quickly she collapsed and grabbed her head in pain. She lay on the floor writhing in pain for a few minutes doing her best not to scream.

After a few moments more the cybernetic part of her mind began to compensate for the vast amount of data the eyes transmitted. Standing shakily to her feet Hinata opened her eyes slowly and allowed the information of everything around her to flow more smoothly. "Wonderful, simply wonderful." The doctor commented.

Hinata turn her eyes towards the man and immediately small targets began to light up his body indicating all the weak points in his stance. The color of the targets ranged from green to yellow to yellow-orange to orange to orange-red to red and finally to a bright red to describe how much damage she could inflict hitting the targeted areas.

"I've already calculated thirty-seven different ways to kill you." Hinata spoke with a small smirk. The doctor smiled and lifted a small remote. "Yes but you won't since this remote controls the fail-safe device in Sasuke's body." The doctor said with a grin.

Hinata grit her teeth and shrugged. "I still need you alive for more upgrades as well so you'll live for now." She said walking towards the door. "You might want to deactivate the Byakugan before you go otherwise Sasuke would get suspicious." The doctor warned as he went back to the sink to finish cleaning off his tools.

Hinata nodded and focused slightly and felt the veins that connected her eyes to her brain recede into her head. She walked through the hallway alone as she fixed her robe that was standard for all Akatsuki members and sighed. She hated going behind Sasuke's back like this but she knew it was the only way she could keep up with him and protect him.

She turned the corner and walk smack dab into Zetsu. The man was a unique cyborg in many ways. First off he was two different colors that were perfectly symmetrical to one another. On one half he was black and on the other half he was white. His black half was filled with various acids and poisons while his white half contained the antidotes to the poisons and cleaning solutions to counter the acids.

"Hinata Hyuga, what a pleasant surprise." The man said grinning broadly. "Depends on how you define pleasant." Hinata spat glaring at the man. "That venomous tongue of yours attracts me to you like a moth to flame." Zetsu said silkily.

Hinata whipped her hair behind her head and was about to walk past Zetsu when his hand blocked her. "No Sasuke to protect you now, little girl. I think it's time plant seeds in your garden." He whispered in her ear. Hinata narrowed her eyes and in a matter of seconds had Zetsu pinned to the pointing her hand-gun at his temple.

Zetsu's eyes widened as did his smile. "Seems someone has been getting new toys; I wonder if Sasuke knows." Zetsu said laughing darkly. "If you mention it to him I'll find a way to kill you so painfully you'll have wished you never known of my existence." Hinata threatened as she lowered her fingers which acted as the barrel to Zetsu's genitals causing the man to blanch with fear.

"You bitch." He muttered and Hinata smirked dangerously. "Just remember Zetsu you have to recharge for eight hours a day and during that time you're completely vulnerable." Hinata whispered into the man's ear before getting off of him and continuing on her way.

Hinata turned a few corridors and went to hers and Sasuke's room opening the door. She was surprised that Sasuke wasn't there and went over to the desk where their computer was set up and began looking for information on the target she had been assigned two days prior.

The man was a politician and the client needed him dead before a speech was delivered on the topic of a new bill their country was trying to pass. Hinata had a week starting tomorrow to get the job done which would put her skills to the test.

Killing a politician required intensive planning to ensure success and she had usually had a few weeks notice before attempting a job such as this. Hinata ran her hand through her head and sighed loudly. "Well, something's got you frustrated." A voice said from behind Hinata and she spun around to see her partner leaning against the door frame.

"Hey Sasuke" she greeted before turning back to the monitor. "I'm just going over my next target. I need to find some way to get close to him within a few days time." She stated and Sasuke walked up behind her to read the details of the target.

"Why don't you just go in for a nice clean while he's asleep or something?" he asked and Hinata shook his head. "Too risky, he's got personal guards around the clock. And a guard dog that he keeps by his side." She replied. Sasuke smiled "Then what you'll need is a distraction." He said to her.

"It would be pretty convenient for a distraction to just appear Sasuke." Hinata informed her partner. There was a moment of silence in which Hinata caught on to what Sasuke was suggesting.

"Sasuke, it's a solo job. The client requested me by name." Hinata told her partner. "Yes I know, and the Akatsuki told him you were going with your partner." Sasuke countered smirking. Hinata rolled her eyes although inside she was happy knowing Sasuke would be with her. "What did you do?" she asked.

"Nothing just had a talk with them about how it would be in their best interest for me to go with you. I realized your target would be difficult to tackle alone so I'm going to help you." He answered Hinata just shrugged and continued reading. "Well we'll be leaving tomorrow afternoon so make sure you have this guy researched." Hinata said to Sasuke.

The raven haired male nodded and lay in his bed in silent as his partner continued her work. Their minds were focused now on one thing: the target. Everything else had to wait for in the life of an assassin the target was your first priority.

* * *

A/N: Short I know, but the next chapter will be fuller longer and more action-packed than a can of sardines so please be patient and forgive my lateness with reviews.


	23. Chapter 23

**Crimson Moon**

**2 3 E X E C U T E**

A/N: Well I know it's been a while since I've updated but I only update one story a week so here's this week's update; enjoy the action and the surprise at the end.

* * *

_Akatsuki Hideout Sasuke and Hinata's room_

Sasuke opened his eyes as he awoke and gazed down expectantly. Sure enough he saw Hinata lying across his body with his arms wrapped protectively around her. Smiling to himself he ran his hand through her hair and kissed her forehead softly before gently moving himself from beneath her.

The raven haired male walk to the computer and began running the finishing checks and preparations on their assignment. He heard Hinata stir behind him and swiveled the chair around towards her. Hinata as usual had dressed in one of his shirts and lay across the bed in her panties and the shirt.

The covers which had been over her body now lay to the side so her body was exposed and Sasuke found he could not take his gaze from the sight of Hinata's sleeping form. The shirt had ridden up so her stomach was showing along with the lower part of her breast.

Sasuke's eyes traveled down Hinata's body to her hips and thighs admiring her perfect form all the way down to her feet. She wore a pair of cream colored panties which matched his shirt. Stirring again Hinata turned her body lying on her back.

Sasuke stood from the chair and before he could stop himself was over his partner's still from his face inches from hers with his hands at her sides. Hinata smirked softly and slowly opened her eyes. "Hey stranger, like what you see?" she greeted her partner. Sasuke returned her smirk with his own smirk and softly kissed her lips. "Heya yourself beautiful, you know I do" he replied.

Hinata wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck pulling him in for a deeper kiss. The two assassins held the kiss for a moment before Sasuke pulled back and gazed seriously into Hinata's eyes. "We have to get going Hinata. We have a job to do." He told her and Hinata nodded matching his expression.

The couple got out of the bed and got their clothes ready before heading out the room towards the showers. They quickly cleaned themselves up and headed back to their room to get dressed. As the dressed the young duo would sneak glances at one another and blush when they caught each other's gaze.

Sasuke finished up before Hinata dressed in black baggy jeans, black socks, and a white shirt with a black jacket over it and a necklace with a lion medallion along with a pair of black gloves. "Going for an emo biker look?" Hinata asked as he finished tying his sneakers; they were black and white Converse All-Stars.

Sasuke smirked at Hinata looking her up and down. "You know I look good." He told her as Hinata scoffed and finished up getting dressed. She was dressed in a cream colored sundress that came down to her ankles with matching sandals and a small jacket. "What's with the dress?" Sasuke asked having never seen her wear foreign clothing before.

"Our target is from a different country where clothing like this is considered casual. It will make it easier to approach him." Hinata explained as she adjusted her hair and combed it out. "I assume you have other clothing prepared for the assassination?" Sasuke asked as he placed his stuff into a duffel bag.

Hinata looked at her partner catching his eyes. "Never assume anything Sasuke remember what Kakashi told us. When you assume you-" "Make an ass out of you and me. Yea I got it. Are you ready though, we've got a long way to travel and not a lot of time to do it in?" Sasuke told Hinata.

The pale-eyed female nodded picking up her own bag and together the partners headed out towards the garage. Madara was waiting for them when they got their causing them to stop and face off against their boss. "This is your first assignment with Akatsuki; try not to mess it up. I'd hate to think all our expectations of you were for naught." He told Sasuke and Hinata before passing by them.

Sasuke's fist clenched but before he could act Hinata place her hand on his shoulder shaking her head. "He's not worth it" she mouthed and Sasuke relaxed before heading into the garage to select a vehicle. He chooses black Kawasaki Ninja ZXR 6 and hopped on the machine before catching a helmet Hinata threw at him.

"Sync up your mission clock in 3…2…1…sync." She said and Sasuke's HUD immediately synced with Hinata's watch. "Stay in contact on a two hour delay. We're taking separate routes. I'll see you later Hinata." Sasuke said through the helmet. Hinata nodded and Sasuke started the bike revving the engine before speeding off.

Hinata watched as Sasuke sped off causing her dress to billow in the after wind and her hair to blow forward. "See you later, Sasuke." She said softly. Hinata went over towards the SUVs and began deciding on which one she would take. She finally decided on a Jeep Grand Cherokee and through her bags into the trunk before climbing behind the wheel and starting the vehicle. She pulled out the garage and onto the road going in a different direction towards her's and Sasuke's destination.

_Akatsuki Security Room_

Madara gazed at the video feeds coming from Hinata and Sasuke's cybernetic eyes and smiled behind his mask. "Well now, let's see how they do." He said to himself leaning back in the chair.

_New B.A.S.I.C Hideout_

Kakashi strapped his pistols to his chest as he looked around the room. "Remember the plan everyone, recovery and capture. Don't kill them unless we have no other choice." He told the others. Naruto narrowed his eyes strapping his gauntlets on. "Don't worry we'll bring that bastard Sasuke back." He told Kakashi.

"And we'll recovery Hinata as well. Well take out what ever drug they used on her and clear her head." Ino piped in. Sakura checked her gun making sure the barrel was clean and clear but stayed silent. Kakashi looked around at his team and nodded. Asuma and Kurenai were going to towards the source of Hinata's cell phone's last transmission and Tsunade would provide tactical support to the team during the mission.

All in all everyone looked ready after having only a few weeks to recovery. Kakashi and Naruto began loading weapons into the van they were taking while the sisters finished gearing up. "Alright then, Operation Execute is now a go. Let's roll out." Kakashi said to the group and they got into the van driving off.

_City a few hours later Sasuke's POV_

I stopped in front of the hotel and took off my helmet gazing up at the building. All around security buzzed and for good reason. The politician was staying here and everyone was inspected upon checking into the hotel. I revved the bikes engine did a donut and sped off to the parking garage. There was a vibration in my pocket and I took out my cell phone to see Hinata was calling at our fifth two hour delay right on time.

"Hinata" I answered.

"Sasuke, what's your status?" her voice came over the phone.

"Just made it to the hotel, I'm about to check in then scope out the area. What's your ETA?" I asked.

"Three hours minimum. I've run into traffic but I think it'll work to our advantage since it should be getting around night time by the time I arrive." My partner said to me.

"Alright then; I'm going to proceed, keep in touch via text message don't want the security to drop in on our calls." I informed Hinata.

"Alright, be careful Sasuke." I heard her say and with my enhanced hearing I could tell she was concerned for me and I smirked.

"Same to you partner, Sasuke out." I said hanging up the line.

I took the keys out the bike and rotated my duffel bag behind me. Walking around the back of the hotel I looked around to make sure no one was around released my spider bot. Taking out another smaller duffel bag from within the duffel bag I instructed the machine to carry my original bag to the roof before going around the front and entering the building. From my heads-up display I could see everything my spider could and smirked as it passed by windows undetected.

"Hello and welcome young sir." The receptionist said to me as I approached the desk. "Hello, I made a reservation online. Last Name, Smith. First name, John." I told the woman and watched her type away at the computer. "Ahh yes, a Mr. John Smith for Suite 401. Very nice choice and will you be alone on this trip?" she asked me. "Well if all things go well tonight I might have a few friends, if you know what I mean." I told her flashing a charming smile and raising my eyebrows twice at her.

The receptionist blushed and handed me the card key for my room. "Please enjoy your stay Mr. Smith." She told me and rang for a bellhop. "No need it's just my duffel bag, I'll carry it." I told her and proceeded towards the elevator. I was stopped by the security guards who checked my bag and scanned me for weapons.

"Of course my body being mostly cybernetic made their detectors ring but after explaining that I had replacements from an accident and they patted me down I was finally able to proceed. I made it to the suite and walked inside sighing. The mission was going smoothly so far but if my life as an assassin had taught me anything it was to expect the unexpected.

I opened the window and using my spider bot brought in my real duffel bag. I opened the bag and smiled down at my tools. "Time to get to work." I said and with only a few hours to prepare I start to put my plan into motion.

_Hinata's POV hours later_

The drive had taken a lot longer than I had expected. Fourteen hours thirty-seven minutes and sixteen seconds since the mission had started and I had finally reached my destination. Pulling into the hotel garage I parked the SUV and took out my luggage leaving one bag in the trunk.

The cool night air blew across my skin igniting my senses. It had been a while since I had actually been outside considering that Sasuke and I were trapped in the hideout since we arrived. I made my way into the hotel and checked in with the receptionist. Making my way over towards the elevator I was surprised to find the security was lax about their search of me.

_The perks of being a woman, too bad it will lead to the sadness of many others. _I thought as I rode the elevator to my floor and checked into my room. I looked around and saw it was better than the description and smiled. I was on the same floor as the politician a few rooms down from his and fro the update I had gotten from Sasuke the man was getting ready to enjoy a night on the town.

My job was to make sure he brought me back with him. I placed my suitcase and bag in the bed room and slipped out my sandals before letting my dress drop around my ankles. "Time to get sexy." I said to my reflection in the mirror heading towards the bathroom. I took off the rest of my clothing and began bathing myself with lavender scented soap.

I washed myself up really nice using my knowledge of scents and how they affect the human body to create a uniquely scented aphrodisiac perfume before exiting the shower. I dried off and blow dried my hair before curling it. Next I choose my sexiest lingerie opting not to wear a bra.

The dress I had chosen was black silk with red cloud designs near running along the bottom. Each side of the dress from mid-thigh down was split which allowed me to show off my legs but also afforded me less restricted movement. I wore a pair of matching black high heel stilettos that had the heels laced in a deadly poison. I applied my make-up and placed on a small matching fur coat before placing my hair off to one side.

"If good looks could kill men would drop dead gazing at you." Sasuke's voice said from behind me. "You shouldn't be here." I said not turning around. "I'm not I sent my spider bot to make sure everything was going smoothly and to inform you of your targets destination. Your limo has arrived so I suggest you hurry up and get moving." He informed me and I nodded silently before grabbing my purse and heading out the door.

_B.A.S.I.C Team's POV_

Kakashi looked through the scope of his rifle surveying the scene below. "Alright team, Hinata is on the move. Remember to wait until we have a confirmed sighting on Sasuke before engaging. We don't want to much innocent blood spilt." He said over his com link.

"Don't worry Kakashi, you can count on us." Naruto said over his com link. Kakashi grinned behind his mask and lifted his eye patch plugging his cybernetic eye directly into his rifle. Tsunade had tinkered with the machine a bit giving it better uses for him and he silently thanked her for the help.

Scanning the city below Kakashi followed Hinata's limo as it traveled down the street never losing sight of it through his eye. "She's heading towards a club Naruto, you and Sakura go inside in case you need to intercept. Ino you're on look-out for Sasuke in the back. I'll cover the side exits and the front." Kakashi instructed. His team gave the "Aye aye" of confirmation and went to their positions.

_Alright then Sasuke, let's see you put that training to use._ Kakashi thought as he scanned the area. He was so focused on what was happening below he didn't pay as much attention to what was in his immediate surroundings. With a swift chop to his neck Kakashi grunted in pain and fell unconscious.

Sasuke gazed down at the man smirking. "You got to full of yourself Kakashi" he said before climbing over the edge of the building. Opening his phone he sent Hinata a quick text message and mingled into the crowded sidewalk disappearing from sight.

_Hinata's POV_

I walked into the night club and immediately located my target. He was drinking alone and his security was close by but not too close. Smiling I walked over towards the man. He was young in his early thirties or so and ad a scar going across the center of his face. "Hey big boy, what're doing all alone like this?" I asked add a sultry tone to my voice.

The man looked me up and down grinning with his eyes as he took another sip of his drink. "Well until now I **was** looking for a woman to pursue but now I think I may have found the perfect one." He replied and I fell into the role I had practiced so many times before slowly sitting on his lap and wrapping my arms around his neck. "Well then maybe she should show you a good time" I whispered into his ear. The man ordered two more drinks and the trap was laid.

_Sasuke's POV_

I snuck into the club quickly searching the room. In an instant I picked out Hinata, the target, his security and two others who I knew would be nearby with Kakashi playing sniper. Walking over to the duo I slid myself smoothly next to the female my eyes catching her partners with a hardened glare.

"Teme" he muttered underneath his breath and the girl narrowed her eyes at me as well. "If you don't want to start a scene I suggest we take this out back." I told them standing up and casually walking away. They waited a few moments before following me. My enhanced ears picked up their chatter of course. They had another agent outside who was going to spring the trap while the pink-haired female went after Hinata.

I opened the door leading outside and leaned against the wall. I took off my jacket and rolled up my sleeves counting down the seconds. "3…2…1…now." I mutter underneath my breath side stepping the needles that flew towards me. The blond who I had fought briefly before jumped from above with two daggers and swiped out at me I dodged her attack and noticed the glistening liquid coating the blades.

"Poison? Sorry doll but that won't work on me." I told her. I jumped backwards as the blonde, Naruto as I recall tried to attack me from behind. "Looks like you're back for another beating" I taunted. Naruto narrowed his eyes at me and I saw them change from cerulean to crimson as he ripped off his shirt revealing a toned figure complete with two of those weird gauntlets from before.

"As I recall you were the one missing an arm last time we tangoed." He replied grinning. The girl tried to edge off to the side in a flanking position but Naruto stopped her with a motion of his head. "Go help Sakura, I'll handle this guy." He told her.

She nodded and retreated back into the club causing me to smirk. "I'm a lot stronger than when we last fought Naruto." I told him stretching my body. Naruto cracked his knuckles grinning. "Good cause so am I!" he yelled rushing forwards. Of course with my Sharingan it was like watching molasses.

I caught his fist stopping him dead in his tracks. "Last time you got the drop on me only due to the circumstances but now things are different and you have no chance of winning." I told the blonde. Naruto grinned and struck out with his other fist. I caught his second punch holding him in place. "I tire of this. Time to break you." I said.

WHUMP!

I crashed into the wall and dropped to my knees. Standing slowly I saw that Naruto's entire body from mid-calf and mid-forearm to his neck was covered in a strange metallic substance. The blond smiled at me crashing his fist together. "Like it? It's a battle suit I prepared specifically to fight you on even footing." He informed me.

I smirked rotating my arm. "Alright then, I guess it's time for me to cut loose." I said and sprinted towards Naruto. His body may be enhanced but his eyes couldn't keep up with my speed. I scored solid haymaker across his jaw and followed up with a five piece punch combo ending in a roundhouse kick to his face.

Naruto skidded backwards a few feet and chuckled. "This'll be fun." He said running forwards. We danced around the alley punching, kicking, smashing, and just plain brawling. Naruto caught me with a two piece combo and I landed against the wall wiping blood from my mouth. "Alright, enough of this." I said.

My jeans ripped at the thigh as my katana blades popped out into my hands. Twirling the swords I rushed Naruto and began a complex flurry of strikes making shallow cuts across his battle suit. Naruto caught one of my blades in his hand and snapped it before kicking me away. Sliding across the ground I popped out my energy cannon firing off three rounds which Naruto blocked but was knocked back by. I stood breathing heavily glaring at the blonde who glared back.

Suddenly there was a crash between and I covered my eyes watching the smoke clear. "Hinata?" I cried out in surprise.

_Hinata's POV moments earlier_

I had seen Sasuke leave with Naruto and Sakura and knew that things were about to heat up fast. Rubbing myself closer to allow the full scent of my perfume to waft into the man's nose I licked his earlobe playfully. "How about we go to one of the private rooms?" I suggested.

The man nodded and from his eyes I could tell he was enthusiastic about the thought of screwing me. Unfortunately for him that wouldn't be happening. We made our way to one of the clubs private room and immediately began making out with one another. It was rough and animalistic. He threw me onto the bed and climbed over me running his hands along my body.

Removing his shirt quickly I wrapped my legs around his body and with a hard jab stabbed the poisoned points of my stilettos into his body. The poison was quick acting and being injected in such vital areas, namely his kidneys and liver he was dead within seconds. I removed myself from the dead man's corpse and fixed my dress.

Walking to the door I stopped when it was kicked in and Sakura stood in front of me with a pair of trench knuckleson. "Hey Hinata, I've come to-" I didn't let her finish I unleashed a brutal series of strikes against her body starting at her core which I knew would be the weakest after her near death recovery at the hands of Sasuke's attack.

To my Byakugan eyes which saw the weakest parts of her torso Sakura stood no chance. A solid palm followed by an elbow strike and knee. I kept attacking relentlessly until she collapsed chocking on a puncture lung. I pulled out a hypodermic needle stabbing it into her chest and allowing her to breath. "Tsunade, I know you're monitoring this mission. Sakura needs immediate-"

This time I was the one interrupted as Ino kicked me in the back sending me face first into a wall. _Shit, this is what I get for deactivating my Byakugan._ I thought angrily standing up. I caught Ino's next kick and tripped her exposed leg backwards rewarding in an audible crack as her shin shattered from the force of my blow. I knew that after tumbling with me these two would never be assassins, hell they would be crippled for life and I was to blame.

Gazing down at Ino as she held her leg I grabbed her right arm and shoved her elbow up through the skin. Her screams of agony brought me no joy but I knew it had to be done to put an end to their pursuit of me. Suddenly the politician's security rounded the corner and saw me breaking someone's arm.

They did what they were trained to do and opened fire on me. My body reacted on its own and I dodged the bullets as best as possible raising my hands in a gun shape with my middle finger and index finger as the barrel and began unloading rounds at the men as I climbed up a nearby staircase. "After her! Call paramedics for the civilians!" someone commanded.

My dress was torn and battle scared as I ran up the stairs with shots ringing out behind me. I made it to the roof and started running towards the edge when I stopped and looked back. "Don't move!" a team of five men came through the door. Looking over the edge I could see Sasuke fighting Naruto and shook my head. "I'm sorry." I said softly to the men taking a few steps back to get a running start.

"Don't do it!" one of the men cried out but it was too late. I leaped from the building twirling and flipping through the air. Counting down the seconds until the inevitable **BOOWWOCHM!**

"Hinata?"

_Third Person POV_

Sirens could be heard in the distance as the three assassins stood in the alleyway. Sasuke stared at his partner in disbelief. She had just survived a five story fall with a little more than a few scratches on her. But the scratches he could tell came from other sources and he could see the metal endoskeleton underneath her skin from where he had been hit with bullets or scrapped against the wall.

Naruto stared at the two ravens and before he could do anything they ran. Sasuke grabbed Hinata's hand and pulled her along. How she ran in those heels would be a mystery to the blonde till the day he died but she did. She and Sasuke continued running and running till they made it back to the hotel.

The receptionist took a look at the two bloody, battle scared teens and said nothing when Sasuke gave her a glare that threatened her into silence. "Enjoy yourselves" she whimpered and Sasuke brought Hinata to his room. The light was off leaving the duo in near complete darkness as they went about their business.

Hinata knew Sasuke was livid. He paced the room back and forth while she sat on his bed legs to her side. Her dress had been removed and she now wore a silk nightgown. Sasuke had yet to change and silently paced in anger.

"When?" he asked and Hinata sighed. "I've been getting operations ever since we arrived." She replied. Sasuke punched a hole through the wall and Hinata sighed again. "It's my body Sasuke and I can choose whatever I want to do with it." She said defensively. Sasuke breathed heavily and shook his head. "Hinata by doing this do you know what you have done to your future? After we get out of this life how will you be able to lead a normal life?" her asked and Hinata stood.

She walked over to Sasuke and kissed his lips deeply. "I don't want to live a life with/out you by my side Sasuke. You know that. Now we're are the same and we can live forever and ever." She whispered softly into his ear. Sasuke kissed Hinata backed and pushed her gently onto the bed, climbing over her form. "Hinata I can't give you a normal life but I will make you happy." He said to the female beneath him.

"As long as I'm with you Sasuke, I am happy. Hinata replied and she pulled Sasuke's torn shirt off his body pulling his body closer to hers.

"Sasuke, make me yours." Hinata whispered softly. Maybe it was the perfume or the way she looked so innocent beneath him. Maybe it was the way her eyes drew him into that infinite realm of beauty but for some reason Sasuke knew he could not say no to Hinata at that moment. And he didn't. He simply nodded and kissed the woman he loved.

Their arms traveled one another's bodies as they kissed deeply. Sasuke being the good looking male he was wasn't a stranger to sex having used it many times on his missions but this was different. This had meaning. This was love. He slowly lifted Hinata's nightgown up and off her body caressing her smooth skin softly. Hinata in turn undid Sasuke's jeans and allowed him to slide smoothly out of the denim garment.

Now both ravens lay across one another in nothing but their undergarments and pretty soon those were removed as well starting with Hinata's bra which Sasuke played with letting it drop to the floor and exposing her massive breast to him. Hinata blushed and sighed with content and pleasure as Sasuke began to suckle at her tits.

She ran her hands through his hair grasping the back of his skull to edge him on. Sasuke was willing to comply with her silent pleas and used his free hand to begin fingering her moist slit sliding in his middle and index fingers at the same time. Hinata gasped as her cybernetics went haywire and began overloading her senses with feelings of immense pleasure.

Sasuke noticed the look of ecstasy on Hinata's face and slowly remove his fingers tasting her juices. "Au Natural" Hinata whispered seductively and Sasuke caught her meaning smiling back at her. The two kissed once more and Sasuke took the chance to simultaneously slip out of his boxer and slide his waiting erection deep into Hinata.

Hinata's back arced as Sasuke's member plunged deep inside her. "Hinata, you're glowing." Sasuke told his lover kissing her neck and the top of her breast as she adjusted to his size inside her. "Sasuke, so are you." She whispered back wrapped her legs around his waist as she pulled him deeper insider her body and indeed both cyborgs were glowing.

Symbols had appeared upon their body the moment Sasuke had entered Hinata and they were perfectly symmetrical with one another the way the two lovers were positioned. "We were made to be together." Sasuke told Hinata and the female blushed harder. "Shut up and love me Sasuke." She smiled kissing Sasuke's lips deeply as the male began thrusting himself in and out of Hinata sending waves of energy and pleasure through their bodies.

Sasuke sped up his thrust going deeper and deeper each time into Hinata causing the female to moan in pleasure as they made love to one another. Digging her nails deep into Sasuke's back Hinata gripped her lover's body as close as she could to her own pressing her breast against his chest and pulling his member as deep inside her body as it would go. "Sasuke!" She moaned as loud as she could as Sasuke bit into her neck to muffle his own noises of pleasure when they both reached their climax.

Their bodies exploded with light and steam rose from them as the heat of the moment had literally raised their body heat. The two young lovers lay panting against one another; as their synthetic coolant glazed their bodies cooling them down. "I love you, Sasuke." Hinata panted. Sasuke rolled onto his back pulling Hinata on top of him. "And I love you too Hinata." He replied kissing her lisp softly.

The couple closed their eyes as their bodies went into sleep mode but Sasuke had never exited Hinata and a small shone briefly through her lower stomach.

_Unknown_

Madara walked into a nearby building smiling behind his mask. All his work had finally paid off. "I knew the solution would be found with those two. Now to push my plan forward to stage three." He said to himself.

"Don't forget our agreement" a voice said from the shadows. Madara stood seriously chuckling softly. "Don't worry I won't forget…Lord Orochimaru."

* * *

A/N: and that's the end. Hope you all enjoyed it. Extra long to make up for my one story a week updates. As always review. They keep me extra motivated to update sooner.


	24. NOTICE

Dear Reader,

It is with a heavy heart that I write this message but as of today I am going to remove all my stories from fan fiction. I haven't quit writing but I won't be continuing any of the stories that I have now. I am going to do a complete overhaul of my writing style and possibly rewrite my stories so that they have a better flow to them. I know many have you have waited patiently for my newest updates but my classes take up most of my life so until I graduate I doubt I will post a new story anytime soon but I will post one and that is a guarantee so until that time I hope you will continue to wait for me.

Sincerely yours,

Diablo's Heir


	25. Chapter 24

**Crimson Moon**

** 2 4 REUNITED**

A/N: I'm going to mix and match story updates. I won't start anything new until the stories I have are done.

* * *

_Unknown Location_

Madura walked into a nearby building smiling behind his mask. All his work had finally paid off. "I knew the solution would be found with those two; now to push my plan forward to stage three." He said to himself.

"Don't forget our agreement" a voice said from the shadows. Madara stood up in a serious stance while chuckling softly. "Don't worry I won't forget…Lord Orochimaru."

_Hotel Room_

Sasuke opened his eyes as his systems came out of sleep mode and blinked rapidly as he got his bearings straight. Looking around he saw the hotel room that he was in the hotel room. AS he lifted himself he encountered a resistance and looked down to see Hinata's sleeping form over his body.

The memories of last night came flooding back to him in an instant. He smiled to himself at Hinata's sleeping body and the peaceful expression on her face. "I wish you would have that expression always." He said as he ran his fingers through her hair.

Hinata stirred slightly as Sasuke carefully removed himself from the bed and went over towards the bathroom. Walking towards the bathtub he turned the hot knob and closed his eyes as the water cascaded down from the showerhead. The tiny droplets of liquid hit his body. His body released a cleaning substance from his pores as he began to scrub himself clean.

The aroma of cleaning solution wafted through the air as Sasuke thoughts bounced all over the place. He thought about the mission, Hinata's transformation, and what they had done last night. A part of him was still upset with Hinata, but it was like she said. The choice was hers to make as it was her body. He had always respected her choices and backed her no matter what and this time would be no different.

Shutting off the water Sasuke felt his body internal systems heat up as his body began to dry itself rapidly. The water quickly evaporated and turned to steam. Stepping out the shower Sasuke noticed that the entire bathroom was filled with steam and sighed while heading back into the room.

Exiting the bathroom he was surprised to see Hinata was awake and looking directly at him. "G'morning Sasuke." She mumbled her greeting into the pillow from which the lower part of her face was stuck in. "Good morning Hinata. How are you feeling?" Sasuke asked walking over to the bed. Hinata shrugged slightly and slid over as Sasuke sat down next to her.

"I had to hurt them Sasuke. Sakura and Ino, they'll be crippled for the rest of their lives." Hinata said sadly. Sasuke looked down at Hinata and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I did the same thing Hinata, We may not like it but it's what we do; what we have to do in order to be free." Sasuke tried to explain.

"But I could've held back!" Hinata exclaimed. "If you had then they'd still be pursuing us and we might have ended up having to kill them. Would that have made you feel any better?" Sasuke countered.

Hinata fell silent as the logic of Sasuke's question seeped in. "No, it would've been worse. It doesn't change the facts though. We have to dismantle the Akatsuki." Hinata said with a fiery look of passion in her eyes.

_Hospital_

Naruto sat with his head in his hands as he thought about what had transpired only a few hours ago. "Hinata, what did they do to you?" he asked himself. After Sasuke and Hinata had gotten away from him Naruto quickly made it to the rendezvous point where he had waited for two hours before being contacted by Tsunade with an update of the team's status.

Sakura and her sister, Ino were both in critical condition after tangling with Hinata. Sakura had heavy internal injuries and her respiratory functions were spotty at best. She'd never fully recover after the extreme amount of damage done to her solar plexus and chest cavity. Her punctured lung would work at maybe sixty percent of its natural ability. She was currently on a iron lung life support machine that was helping her breath while she recovered.

Ino was in a bit better condition but still a critical case. When Hinata had broken her limbs she had done so on an even microscopic level. The way the bones broke had cut through muscle and nerves, some of which might not heal properly which would hamper Ino's ability to run and handle a firearm, or any weapon at all.

"Hinata was efficient and deadly, just like she had been trained to be." Kakashi mused pulling out a cigarette and placing it into his mouth before offering one to Naruto. The blond took the stick and twiddled it between his fingers for a bit before placing it in between his lips.

"We're pulling out Naruto. Sasuke and Hinata are too dangerous to go after. Our numbers have dwindled to the point where it's not viable for us to continue any further." Kakashi explained in a calm tone. Naruto looked down at the ground and stood up.

"Coward." Naruto stated darkly. Kakashi closed his eye and sighed. "What do you think you can do by yourself Naruto? You're no match for Sasuke and Hinata will use your feelings for her against you." Kakashi tried to reason with the blond. Naruto punched the wall causing it to splinter and crack. "I'm going to do what I set out to when Hinata was taken, when the pervy assassin was killed, and when Sasuke challenged us." Naruto answered.

"Naruto it's a fool's quest to go after them." Kakashi stated as the blond teen began to walk away. "Heh, if being smart means that I have to leave the girl I love in the arms of a mad-man, the organization that killed my godfather alone, and my rival undefeated, then I'd rather stay a fool for life." Naruto stated with a serious tone as he left Kakashi alone in the hospital.

Getting into his car, Naruto turned over the engine and sighed as the car roared to life. Taking out a lighter he lit the cigarette Kakashi had given him and rolled down the windows before taking a drag. He felt his nerves start to calm slightly and put the car into gear before pulling out of the parking garage.

He held the cigarette in his mouth using only his lips to support the stick as he drove one-handed onto the road. With his free hand Naruto pulled a device from the compartment in-between the seats and pressed a button.

The screen of the device immediately lit up as a blip appeared on what looked like a map of the area. "Still at the hotel." He commented dryly pressing another button. The screen turned to a list of names. "So I shouldn't be expecting Kakashi for help, nor Tsunade, Asuma, or Kurenai. Sakura and Ino might have been viable options but they are both out of commission." He stated to himself as he drove in silence.

"I suppose I should get the band back together" he said flicking the butt of his cigarette out the window as he scrolled down the list and came upon a name. Pressing the screen on the name he clicked a red button and immediately seven other names were highlighted and placed together. "Well brothers and sisters, let's show these fools our power." Naruto said with a smile as he pressed the red button once more.

_Egypt_

_*bring bring bring bring blong*_

Opening his eyes a young man looked at the phone next to him and lifted the device with a slow calmness. He looked at it and pressed the receive button before reading the urgent message sent to him. "So you finally sent the call. Well then I suppose I should answer." He spoke in a monotone voice. As the wind blew around him sand and dust was pushed away to reveal two more figures as well as the mangled corpses of several men, women, and children.

"Inform the client that we're done and to wire the money into the account. Urgent business has come up that demands my attention." The young man said once more before sheathing his daggers. "And where are you heading?" his companion, a female asked as she slung her minigun over her shoulder. "My brother has sounded the call and I must answer it." Was all he said before walking off.

_France_

_*baby come back, you can blame it all on me*_

Flipping open the phone with an annoyed expression the blond woman read the message and smiled seductively. "Well it's about time. Hopefully the payout will be bigger than these crap assignments I've been doing." She spoke in a sultry tone as she pulled herself up from the bed she was in. her naked body was caked in blood as the remains of three men were splattered across the room. "A cat in heat is always more rough and ferocious." She commented darkly as she got up off the bed.

_England_

_*Dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun, dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun*_

A smile graced the young man's face as he finished dressing. He adjusted his tie and jacket as he answered the phone. His eyes roved over the message and his smile evolved into a giant grin. "Meredith, prepare the jet. It seems I must make an unexpected trip to Japan." He said to a maid who bowed respectfully before hurrying off to complete the task. "Ahhh, our glorious return is at hand. I wonder what sort of mischief we'll get into this time." The man mused as he looked out the window with playful glint in his eye.

_Vietnam_

*BOOM* *BCHOOM* *BLCOOM*

Two men stood back to back with one another as explosions went off around them. "Hell, I know you said this would be a hot zone but I didn't realize you meant this hot." One of the men said. The other man, who was a bit older just laughed and pulled out some grenades. "What's the matter, can't handle the heat?!" he exclaimed happily as he threw the string of grenades out before tugging on the sting he had attached to the pins.

A combination of flash, concussive, and frag grenades went off simultaneously but in a way that magnified the effects of each making them bigger, louder, and more destructive. As the smoke cleared and the sounds of battle died down the two men came out of the meager cover of rocks and began to swiftly run between the trees towards the area where they knew their target would be.

In a few swift movements they were upon the opposing forces and quickly dispatched them with a combination of bullets and bombs. "Area secure; proceeding with the acquisition of the target." The younger man said. Although he was younger than his partner he was several times the older man's height and size. As his partner secured the area, the young man went into a tent and looked around.

His eyes landed on a cage where a small girl was trapped, dressed in rags and chained to the floor. Pulling out a small but powerful blowtorch the man seared through the bars before ripping them off. He did the same to the girl's chain and lifted her up before putting her into a protective case on her back. "có thức ăn trong túi và một số nước. giúp mình với họ." He spoke to her as he left the tent.

His partner was looking at his phone with an uncanny smile on his lips. "We got the call?" he asked. The older man turned towards him and nodded. "We got the call." He confirmed slipping the device back into his pocket. "Let's hurry and head out to the extraction point. We don't want to be the last ones to arrive now do we?" he asked as they set off into the jungle.

_Brazil_

A young man played an upbeat tune on his flute while a beautiful girl danced to the tune. Surrounding them were a crowd of onlookers cheering and whooping at the duo. The girl's dancing was energetic and lively as she mixed in combat moves showing off her capoeira style with grace and finesse.

As the song came to its crescendo the girl picked up the pace and began flipping off nearby walls causing the crowd to cheer even louder. As she twirled in midair she caught sight of a man out of the corner of her eye and smirked.

With a sleight of her hand she sent a flurry of projectiles from her fingers at the man and watched with satisfaction as he grabbed his neck, crushing the devices into his skin. The timing had been perfect for she and the man playing the flute had practiced the maneuver for the past few days to keep it in time with their targets schedule and she landed gracefully with one leg outstretched as the song ended.

The crowd went wild with excitement and cheered madly, with whoops and whistles. The girl blushed and smiled before curtseying. The man stood and took a bow as the crowd continued to cheer the duo. "Mission accomplished" the girl whispered underneath her breath. "That's good, because we've been summoned." The girl gave her friend a knowing look. "Summoned? By who?" she asked although she already knew the answer.

"By **him**, and you know what it means." He spoke as they began to pack up their things from the street performance. The girl stretched and yawned. "It means I'm about to have a serious case of jetlag." She stated with mild annoyance in her voice. "A small consequence for the payout we should expect." The man stated as the headed towards the hotel they were staying at. "Well let's get a move on then, you know the first one to arrive always gets a bigger cut than the rest." The girl said with a smirk.

_America_

"Yo foo' I aint got time for yo shit right now. Get me some fuckin grape soda before I knock yo bitch ass the fuck out!" a buff brawny man yelled at a young woman. She scurried away quickly with fear evident on her face. "Sir, you have an urgent call." Another woman said to the man. This woman was purely professional and looked hard as nails as the man turned on her.

"Da fuck you mean I got a call! Aint you supposed to take my calls! Shit my new album is coming out and I got to do more singles with them other niggas. I aint got time for no press conferences or hoes looking for child support." He yelled at her. "Sir it's **the call**." She stated with all seriousness.

The man's demeanor instantly changed. "Cancel everything. I'm taking a sabbatical and I don't know when I'll be returning. I don't care what excuse you have to give them just make sure my affairs are in order." He told the female as she shed the fur coat he was wearing and headed towards another room. "The helicopter is already on the roof waiting to take you to the airstrip." The woman said as she followed the man.

"Thank you, you've been a great help to me all these years. I wouldn't have been able to get to where I am without you." The man said as they arrived on the helipad. Turning around the man looked down at the woman. "In case I don't come back-" the woman placed a finger to his lips and smiled softly.

"Don't speak that way. You'll come back." She said softly before kissing the man deeply. They broke apart and the man got onto the helicopter and signaled the pilot to take off. "Well then, this ought to be fun." The man said as he took out a pair of black sunglasses and put them on.

_Akatsuki Base_

Pulling into the garage, Sasuke and Hinata got off the motorcycle and looked at one another before proceeding into the base. After disposing of the car Hinata had taken along with all evidence of their actions the two ravens had travelled back together without any incidence occurring. The duo made their way to the Medical Bay for a quick diagnostic check before heading back to their room.

"We'll get some sleep then check in with Madara." Sasuke told Hinata as he changed out of his tattered clothes into a pair of jean shorts. Hinata wore one of Sasuke's shirts with only her panties on underneath as the two climbed into bed together and went to sleep.

_Undisclosed Location, sometime later_

A hooded figure walked through the empty streets and took out a small disk. On the disk was the depiction of a monstrous turtle with three elongated tails where its hind legs and tail should've been.

"Through the roaring oceans and crashing waves I enter now into our cave. Isobu, the three tails" he spoke as he placed the disk into an engraved hole revealing a hidden door. Walking inside he proceeded through the hallway before coming to an elevator marked "III".

Entering the transport device he stood as it traveled downwards before stepping out into a giant circular room. The room was lit and in the center was a table. The young man removed his hood as he proceeded towards the table.

A tiny "thwip" barely even more audible than a whisper was heard as he quickly raised his arm. A small "ping" was heard as the projectile hit his bracer causing the man to smile. "It's nice to see the life of luxury hasn't dulled your skills, Yagura." A female voice spoke.

"Fu, it's been too long. Last I heard you and Utakata were together." Yagura stated simply as he made his way to the table. "You heard right." A male voice said followed by the sounds of a flute. Utakata made his way from a separate hallway as he went to his chair and sat down calmly. "So do you know why he called us?" Fu asked Yagura. The young man shook his head and smiled.

"Your guess is as good as mine." He answered. The sound of footsteps filled the room as two more people arrived. "Damn it Han, I told you we should've flown in the stealth fighter. The youngster's made it here before us." An older man stated as he and Han made their way to the table. "Roshi, Han; it is always a pleasure to see you both." Utakata greeted the older gentlemen.

"You're looking grand as ever Fu." Roshi stated as his eyes roved over the young woman's body completely ignoring Utakata's greeting. Han however acknowledged the man with a nod. "You're all annoying." A monotonous voice spoke form the shadows. All heads turned to the source of the voice as the figure made himself present. "Gaara Sabuka, You're looking chipper as ever." Yagura stated dryly.

"I'm only here because he called for us." Gaara replied as he sat down. "Your loyalty to him is commendable but still is crazy to think that out of all of us he's the leader." Fu stated with a smile. "It was the way of fate. He was born under the celestially equinox that correlated to his family." Han spoke.

"Not to mention that he has singlehandedly defeated each and every one of us in single combat before." A new female voice spoke out. "Yugito, it's been too long since I last saw that voluptuous body!" Roshi exclaimed as he appeared before the blond with a look of desire in his eyes. "I'm guessing the score is a big one if he's called us all." She stated dryly, ignoring Roshi's attempts at wooing her.

"The biggest score yet if the rumor is to be true." A deep voice called out as a bronzed skinned muscular man walked down towards the table. "With Bee, that makes eight of the nine. Where is he?" Yagura commented as the man named Bee sat in a chair.

"I've been here all along." A voice spoke out as the other eight members looked around for its source. There was a whoosh of air as a figure dropped from the ceiling into the final unoccupied chair. "Naruto." Gaara commented with a small smirk.

The blond haired assassin raised his head and grinned. "So looks like the gangs all here." Naruto stated holding up his disk. The other members of the group took out their disks and held them up. "The One-Tailed Demon of the Sand, Gaara Sabuka." Gaara announced himself placing his disk into the corresponding slot on the table.

"The Two-Tailed Demon of the Shadow Flame, Yugito Nii." Yugito stated as she placed her disk onto the table as well. The other members followed suit with Yagura Shin The Three-Tailed Demon of the River, followed by Roshi Mutenshi The Four-Tailed Demon of Fire, and Han Sengoo The Five-Tailed Demon of Smoke.

They were followed by Utakata Senjuu The Six-Tailed Demon of Froth, Fu Meng The Seven-Tailed Demon of the Wind, and Benjamin "Killer Bee" King The Eight-Tailed Demon of the Ocean before Naruto Placed his disk into the table. "The Nine-Tailed Demon of Power, Naruto Uzumaki." The blond announced.

The disks began to glow as they resonated with their wielders. Suddenly all the lights in the area went out and one by one in order of their tails a light shone upon each member but now they were dressed in different attire than what they had been wearing before.

In place of their casual clothing they wore more traditional ninja assassination gear. When the light shone on Naruto his eyes were bright vermillion instead of their usual cerulean hue. "Well then, let the one hundredth and seventy-third summit of the Jinchuriki Clans commence."

* * *

A/N: And that's a wrap. You know the deal. Drop a review check out my other stories, etc. etc.


	26. Chapter 25

**Crimson Moon**

** 25 MEETING**

A/N: I was hoping for a bigger impact introducing the Jinchuriki into the story but hey win some lose some. Gonna keep the review replies short and simple.

Guest: I treated this story kind of clichéd. The members of basic acted like most people do, out of fear. As a group, humans tend to let fear rule them and act impulsively. Given the fact that Sasuke should have died especially since the explosives were strapped to him so they came to a logical conclusion that it wasn't him and to attack. Hinata was the only one that knew the truth but the others were caught up in combat so they wouldn't listen to her. As for Kakashi's intelligence I didn't make these characters like their canon counterparts so while he **should** have been able to figure things out rationally, I purposely choose to make him ignorant to the possibility. That being said Naruto's cluelessness is reversed. In the manga he's oblivious to Hinata's feelings for him while in this story he tries to force his feelings onto her.

Laura and Saki-Hime, I thank you both for reviewing and hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

* * *

_Unknown Location_

The blond haired assassin raised his head and grinned. "So looks like the gangs all here." Naruto stated holding up his disk. The other members of the group took out their disks and held them up. "The One-Tailed Demon of the Sand, Gaara Sabuka." Gaara announced himself placing his disk into the corresponding slot on the table.

"The Two-Tailed Demon of the Shadow Flame, Yugito Nii." Yugito stated as she placed her disk onto the table as well. The other members followed suit with Yagura Shin The Three-Tailed Demon of the River, followed by Roshi Mutenshi The Four-Tailed Demon of Fire, and Han Sengoo The Five-Tailed Demon of Smoke.

They were followed by Utakata Senjuu The Six-Tailed Demon of Froth, Fu Meng The Seven-Tailed Demon of the Wind, and Benjamin "Killer Bee" King The Eight-Tailed Demon of the Ocean before Naruto Placed his disk into the table. "The Nine-Tailed Demon of Power, Naruto Uzumaki." The blond announced.

The disks began to glow as they resonated with their wielders. Suddenly all the lights in the area went out and one by one in order of their tails a light shone upon each member but now they were dressed in different attire than what they had been wearing before.

In place of their casual clothing they wore more traditional ninja assassination gear. When the light shone on Naruto his eyes were bright vermillion instead of their usual cerulean hue. "Well then, let the one hundredth and seventy-third summit of the Jinchuriki Clans commence."

The nine assassins sat down at the same time as a projected hologram appeared in the center of the table. "For countless generations our nine families have been chosen to be the best assassins the world has ever not known. Our skills are passed down throughout the time and refined to become better than the previous generation." Naruto stated looking over the other members with a serious expression.

"As the Nine-tailed Demon, your leader I regret to inform you that we have failed." Naruto informed them. A few of the members showed surprise at his statement while others were indifferent. "What do you mean we failed? We are the best, each of us possess at least three aliases that are on the most wanted lists of different countries." Fu spoke. "Normally I'd say that was enough but today is different. I, who have bested each one of you in all fields of assassination, was bested by another, not just once but twice." Naruto told them through clenched teeth.

This brought about a greater reaction than his first revelation. "Naruto bested?" Yagura stated in disbelief. "That's impossible." Roshi spoke out looking around the table at the other assassins. "Naruto, you were trained by the best of the best. Jiraiya, the previous Nine-tailed Demon was your master." Gaara stated in his emotionless tone. "Pervy-sensei is dead. The last of the previous generation has passed on." Naruto stated.

"Damnit, who could've taken him out?" Yugito asked biting her in the knuckle of her index finger. "They would've had to have been extremely skilled to take one such as Jiraiya out." Utakata piped in. "They are. They're coordinated and strong. A syndicate of assassins called Akatsuki. They're the ones responsible for Jiraiya's death." Naruto explained.

"If you know who did it then you should've avenged him." Bee spoke out slamming his fist on the table for emphasis. Naruto glared daggers at Bee and in a flash of yellow appeared behind him. "You don't think I tried, you think I came crawling and looking for help with my tail between my legs?" Naruto whispered venomously into Bee's ear. "I fought by Jiraiya's side till the very end and fought one of their strongest operatives twice. I know their strength Bee, and I know I need help." Naruto told them, having gone back to his seat.

"Kakashi Hatake and his group have given up. They were the Akatsuki's intended target but after their numbers fell down to only a handful of active members he decided to pull out and call it quits. I don't know much about the Akatsuki but I did manage to place a tracer on one of their people during our last engagement. For the past day and a half now they've been at the same location. With only this to go off I believe that they're staying at the main base of operations for the entire organization." Naruto shared.

"I'm not suggesting we go in head on and try to take these guys out. They're not human. A head on charge would most likely result in our defeat." Naruto continued. "We'll use our skills and training passed down through our families and systematically eradicate them." Naruto clarified. "This blip on the hologram, that's where the tracker is, right?" Han spoke; he was the most reserved of the Jinchuriki. Naruto nodded and pressed a few buttons on the panel by his seat.

"I've come up with a five step plan regarding the dismantling of the Akatsuki." Naruto began. "First off, this is the information we possess." He stated as two images appeared. One image was 3D rendition of Sasuke and the other was rendition of Hinata. Next to each of the spinning projections a list appeared with information regarding the two. "Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuga." Naruto stated.

"Both of them were trained by Kakashi. In single combat they're both deadly but together they're a force of nature to be reckoned with. From what I've gathered Hinata is the more dangerous of the two. She has a higher kill count than her partner with a better efficiency percentile as well." Naruto explained.

"She's quite the looker; I wouldn't mind meeting her in a dark spot at night." Roshi stated with a perverse look in his eyes. "Don't let her looks fool you. I can tell that's probably how she became so efficient." Gaara stated. "Most men would let their guard down around her. She's got such a delicate appearance and eyes that could bring a man to his knees." The red-haired young man continued as his monotone voice expressed his concerns.

Yugito smiled and licked her lips. "Her partner is dreamy though. I could just eat him up." She said in a seductive tone. "As if he'd want someone like you!" Fu exclaimed with a gleeful laugh. "You can tell he likes his women calm reserved and exotic." She continued with a dreamy look in her eye. "I believe that our best bet would be to go after Sasuke. If Hinata is the stronger of the two it would do well to have her under our control with Sasuke as leverage." Yagura suggested.

"I second that notion. We could use Sasuke to gain information and Hinata to update us on whatever it is Akatsuki is doing." Han voiced out. "Both of you make valid points, but Naruto said he had a plan in mind, maybe we should hear him out before making our own strategies otherwise we're likely to have a conflict of ideals." Bee stated having read over the informative statistics of both Hinata and Sasuke.

The rest of the Jinchuriki looked expectantly at their leader causing Naruto to exhale softly. "The first stage of the plan is reconnaissance and information gathering. We'll check out this location and research it as much as possible. Second stage requires gathering individual data and analysis on the members of the organization. We need to know who they are, where they go, and how many of them are leaders." Naruto continued to explain.

"Sasuke and Hinata are nigh inseparable so capturing one or the other is out of the question. Right now our greatest weapon is the element of surprise. To the best of our knowledge the Akatsuki don't know of our existence or that we're after them. As they targeted Kakashi and his group it's safe to say that aside from me the rest of you are not even on their radar." Naruto followed up the explanation with some more directions. "I'll continue to function in the interests of Kakashi's group while you all shadow the Akatsuki."

"Will we be split into squads or act as individual units?" Gaara questioned looking over at Naruto with curious eyes. "For safety you'll be in teams of two. You all know who you work best with so I'll leave it to you to choose your partner. As of now though, I'm leaving Gaara in charge as second in command. He'll receive orders from me to relay to each of you." Naruto told them. The rest of the Jinchuriki nodded in response. Naruto in his short tenure as their leader had never lead them astray. Even Roshi, who was the eldest among them trusted Naruto's judgment.

"Alright then, everyone sync up your handhelds. Our mission clock starts now. It's not over till the Akatsuki falls." Naruto informed them all as they synchronized their devices. There was one final glance at one another before the lights shut off and turned back on moments later to reveal an empty room where nine people had just been.

_Akatsuki Headquarters_

Sasuke and Hinata sat on their chairs in the meeting room and felt themselves rise slightly off the ground. "Congratulations on a job well done you two." Madara stated from behind his mask. "Thanks to you one of our puppets will now take control of the politician's vacant position much to our client's approval." The man continued. "As you've had a full day to res and recuperate I thought now would be the best time to inform you of your next assignment." Madara informed the two.

Sasuke and Hinata looked up expectantly at Madara and waited for the news. "This one requires two teams so you'll be partnered up with Deidara and Sasori. There's no point in refusing either." He added quickly noticing Sasuke about to voice his thoughts. "I've given you much leeway Sasuke but don't think we won't resort to extreme measures to get you both to comply." Madara threatened.

Sasuke clenched his teeth and stayed quiet while Hinata kept her eyes on her partner. "The details of the assignment will be sent to your personal terminals. Review it and be prepared to set out two days from now." Madara concluded. "For now the meeting is over. You all know your assignments, so I expect positive results." He told them all as the various members began to lower themselves to the floor.

Deidara immediately ran over to Sasuke and pressed her body against his. "Looks like we'll be working together Sa-su-ke. She pronounced each part of his name in a sing-song tone. Sasuke pulled himself from the older females grip and grunted indifferently. "Just because we're working together does not give you the right to touch me. Do it again and you'll find how easily that pretty little face of yours can be ruined." Sasuke said in a threatening tone activating his sharingan. He quickly joined Hinata and together both raven-haired assassins left the meeting room.

"Oh Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke. Your cold and destructive nature make me want to make glorious art!" Deidara exclaimed as she grabbed her face in her hands placing the tips of both her pinkies into her mouth. "You and I will be wonderfully explosive together." She stated as gleaming flames danced within her eyes.

* * *

A/N: short chapter, I know but I'm trying to move the story along so follow the drill as normal. Review if you liked it and let me know how you feel.


End file.
